AGUAS CLARAS, HORAS NEGRAS
by kikitapatia
Summary: Cuando unas vacaciones se convierten en una pesadilla, ¿podrán Ren y Kyoko sobrevivir a ella?
1. Chapter 1

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Skip Beat no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo.

* * *

.

Dentro de la habitación de un hotel, Kyoko se pasea de un lado a otro, esperando que conecte la llamada que está realizando, deseando que conteste, temiendo que lo haga. Frunce el ceño nerviosa, al escuchar la añorada voz del otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué le deparará a ella esta vez con él? Últimamente lo había notado distinto, nervioso y hasta ¿posesivo?

—Muy buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? —decía una cálida voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted, Tsuru...

—Ren, Kyoko, quedamos en que me ibas a tutear, después de tanto tiempo de conocernos... —interrumpió su interlocutor impacientemente.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre, aún me cuesta trabajo —respondió avergonzada, si él la hubiera podido ver, habría notado que estaba haciendo una de sus famosas reverencias.

—Y bueno, ¿ya me vas a decir por fin en qué película estás trabajando? ¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la cual en todo este tiempo no me lo hayas dicho? ¿O es que acaso no quieres que yo sepa?

—... —Kyoko simplemente no podía dejar de imaginar a Ren con la sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Como aquel día en que se vieron después del PV de Sho. No quería defraudarlo. Pero más aún no quería que supiera el por qué no había podido decirle, por qué no le había pedido ayuda con el ensayo. Si sus nervios la traicionaban, peor, sus deseos la traicionaban, no podría ocultar sus sentimientos y él lo sabría.

—Kyoko, ¿algo va mal?

—Es que... —titubeaba, mientras cerraba el puño, aún más nerviosa, sobre su blanca falda.

—¿Sí? —preguntaba entre ansioso y preocupado por la sospechosa actitud de la chica.

—Vas a burlarte de mí, por aceptar este tipo de películas...

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué crees que yo me burlaría de ti?

—Es una película de comedia romántica y..., musical.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—... —¡si tan solo los dioses pudieran hacer que Ren no la conociera tanto! No estaría haciendo tantas preguntas que no sabe cómo responder.

—Kyoko... —suspiró Ren, cansadamente.

—Bueno, es que..., tuve que..., dar mi primer beso —dijo todo esto tan deprisa y bajito que Ren no pudo entender ni la primera letra.

—Kyoko, por favor, no entendí qué tuviste que hacer, repítelo nuevamente más despacio y alto.

Cerrando los ojos y tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que se daba ánimos para confesar dijo:

—Tuve que dar mi primer beso y no fue nada fácil, dieron varios NG. Y solo podía pensar en ti —cuando dijo la frase el corazón de Ren dio un pequeño brinco fuera de su cuerpo. Tuvo que alcanzarlo a cinco cuadras de distancia. ¿Acaso estaría pensando en besarlo a él? Daría lo que fuera porque así hubiera sido.

—¿En mí? —preguntaba esperanzado de que por fin sus sentimientos fueran mutuos.

—Sí, pensaba en qué cara pondrías al saber que la escena no salía y la tuvimos que repetir—mordiéndose la lengua por haber cometido soberano error, respondió casi sin voz, por supuesto que sin aclararle que el hecho de haber pensado en él, no era por la razón que le había dado sino que había hecho la escena soñando que era Ren a quien besaba, pero como no podía ser sincera en ese aspecto, tuvo que dar la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente. ¡Qué bueno que era de mente rápida! Había aprendido con el presidente a ser avispada desde que fueron los hermanos Heel.

—¿Fue a ti a quien le dieron los NG o a tu compañero? —preguntó ansioso de saber la respuesta, mientras que recogía los cachitos de su corazón, desperdigados por toda la habitación, al ver sus esperanzas destrozadas.

—En realidad, fue a él. Pero creo que fue debido a mi reacción... Aun así tuvimos que repetir tres veces la escena, y yo sé lo de la regla del corazón para la actuación, sin embargo, debo confesar que no me gustó nada su forma de besar, me sentí muy incómoda y tal vez eso se reflejó en mi actuación...

Ren, cuando Kyoko dijo que no le había gustado su forma de besar, se había imaginado a aquel canalla propasándose con su inocente Kyoko y que esta, debido a su inexperiencia había tenido que aceptar un beso no tan casto. Agradecía a todos los dioses que Kyoko no podía verlo porque acababa de romper un lápiz en dos, pensando que era el cuello del coprotagonista de su amada. Sabía que esto en algún momento llegaría pero tenía la esperanza de que, si no era posible de que fuera con él, al menos pudiera retrasar eso un tiempo, tal vez... unos cuantos años... O unas cuantas décadas, sí, eso estaría mucho mejor...

—...

—¿Ren? ¿Tsuruga-san?

—¿Tsuruga-san, Kyoko? —contestó al escuchar su apellido con honorífico agregado.

—Te quedaste callado y creí que la mejor forma de obtener un respuesta era llamándote así.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar? —dijo de pronto, para no dar explicaciones a su silencio.

—Ren, ¡por favor! Deja de burlarte de mí, ¿sí? —comentó enojada de que su amigo tomara a broma su sentir. ¿Cómo iba ella a besarlo? ¿Y si se daba cuenta que ella no estaba ensayando sino que para ella sería su sueño hecho realidad? Y peor aún, si al enterarse de sus sentimientos, ¿él la rechazaba? No, no podía arriesgarse. Nunca, jamás permitiría que la convenciera.

—No me estoy burlando ni mucho menos, creí que ya me conocías como para saber que no haría nunca nada igual a eso, y menos con este tema —de alguna forma convencería a Kyoko de que él tenía que enseñarle a besar, él debía tener sus labios sí o sí. Borraría de su cabeza la repugnante sensación de que alguien más ya los había probado, y en cuanto a Kyoko, le quitaría ese recuerdo, haría que el suyo se imprimiera tan fuertemente que nunca pudiera olvidarlo. ¡Demonios! Primero el imbécil de Sho va y la besa, teniéndose que quedar él sin poder hacer nada y ahora el gilipollas de su coprotagonista, ¿tenía que ser él, el último en besarla? ¡De eso nada!

—Antes lo hiciste, cuando estabas descubriendo a tu Katsuki —respondió algo turbada.

—Estoy hablando en serio, ¿quieres que te enseñe a besar, para que nunca más tengas NG? ¿Sí o no? ¿Qué te enseñe a hacer responder a tu compañero?

—...

—Kyoko, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Kyoko? —ahora era él quien no obtenía respuesta alguna, para su desesperación.

—Sí..., sí —decía muy quedamente.

—Ah, vale, yo creí que me habías colgado.

—No, es decir sí. Obviamente no te he colgado y sí, quiero decir, sí acepto a que me enseñes a besar. No quiero tener que repetir más escenas y sé que si eres tú, serás un excelente maestro —decía nerviosa, mientras su rostro descubría para el mundo nuevas tonalidades de rojo carmesí. Nunca, sí, ajá, a ver quién le creía porque ella, por supuesto que no.

Ren pensaba recogerla y darle clases extracurriculares e intensivas de todas las formas posibles de dar un beso, no podía esperar y no quería que su ansiedad se notara en su voz, así que trató de tranquilizarse y con más calma de la que realmente sentía, preguntó:

—¿Cuándo regresas?

—Ahhhhh, sobre eso, no sé si te conté que Momose-san está conmigo rodando esta película, y bueno ayer estábamos promocionándola y los dueños del crucero donde se rodaron escenas, regalaron a la productora boletos para un viaje de cuatro días y Momose-san y yo nos ganamos dos de ellos. Así que demoraremos el regreso cinco días más.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Kyoko! Me encantaría poder compartir ese viaje contigo...—respondió sinceramente feliz por ella porque podría vivir una experiencia única pero, por otro lado, muy desolado porque su sesión de entrenamiento se postergaría por unos insufribles e interminables días. ¡Maldita sea su mala suerte! Por fin tenía el perfecto pretexto para besarla y ahora sabiéndolo tendría que aguantarse las ganas.

—Ren, si te sigues burlando de mí, colgaré —respondió con la cara roja, no porque él lo hubiera dicho, total, ya se había acostumbrado a sus bromas sino por todas las probabilidades que le estaban pasando por la mente si ese hecho solo fuera posible—. Estamos en Kobe, hoy por la noche iremos a escuchar el festival de jazz, es muy famoso y después de eso, regresaremos al hotel para relajarnos en las aguas termales. El crucero parte mañana por la mañana muy temprano, de aquí a Busán, en Corea, serán cuatro días de viaje y llegaremos desde Kobe al aeropuerto de Haneda por la noche —dijo dejando de lado sus añoranzas.

—Mándame tu itinerario y pasaré a recogerte al aeropuerto.

—Pero me dijiste que tenías la agenda llena.

—Solo hazlo, ¿sí? Iré por ti. Si te preocupa, envíame inmediatamente tu itinerario y yo le diré a Yashiro que reacomode mi agenda ¿está bien?

—Ren, gracias.

—Por ti, cualquier cosa... —y sin darle tiempo a recapacitar a Kyoko, sobre su última frase, colgó.


	2. Chapter 2

El crucero ofrecía entre los principales atractivos un servicio exclusivo de spa con sauna, jacuzzi, 13 bares, 5 restaurantes, gimnasio, termas, talasoterapia, solarium, pista polideportiva, pantalla gigante al aire libre, cine 4D, teatro, casino, discoteca, tenía, incluso un lugar especialmente adecuado para niños con juegos de video y mini cine. Estaba diseñado para que cupieran cómodamente 3500 pasajeros y 1.050 miembros de la tripulación.

El primer día habían decidido pasarlo en las albercas y toboganes, para terminar por la tarde en la zona de talasoterapia, disfrutando de los relajantes chorros que acariciaban toda su espalda y cuello, caían sobre ellas desde unos simpáticos honguitos en unas islas en medio de las albercas de agua tibia. Solo el masaje profesional con algas al que se habían apuntado para más tarde, podría compararse a la sensación de relax que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos. Se sentían como en un cuento de hadas, aún no podían creer lo afortunadas que habían sido al ganar los boletos para el crucero. Se habían sorteado seis pases dobles y Kyoko había sido la afortunada de ganar uno e invitó a su compañera de reparto con quien después de _Dark Moon_ , se había hecho cercana. Esos boletos eran para utilizarse inmediatamente, y desde que Moko-san estaba ocupada rodando un film en Tokyo y como definitivamente no podría invitar a Ren, decidió que fuera Momose-san.

Se levantaban temprano para poder ir al restaurante de buffet internacional y probar platos diferentes a los tradicionales japoneses. El día que llegaron a Busán se dedicaron a pasear por los destinos turísticos. Conocieron el acuario más grande del país, con más de 2500 especies exhibidas. De ahí se dirigieron a la playa de Gwangalli famosa por su ambiente juvenil y tranquilo. Visitaron el puente Gwangan, el segundo más largo de Corea. Durante todo su recorrido las dos jóvenes no dejaron de tomarse fotos en cualquier lugar que se les apeteciera. Pasearon por la calle comercial de Seomyeon, entreteniéndose comprando recuerdos en los mercados tradicionales. Kyoko compró para todos. El Taisho y Okami-san, el presidente, María-chan, Moko-san, Sawara-san, Amamiya-san, Yashiro, Ren y hasta había visto una delicada máscara que la había atraído para Sebastian.

Por último Kyoko se atrevió a probar el plato característico Dongnae paejon. Un panqueque de harina de trigo y arroz, huevos y sal que contiene cebolleta, chiles, distintos tipos de mariscos, mientras que Itsumi prefirió el milmyeon, una versión de los fideos finos. Satisfechas y cansadas de su excursión, llenas de maravillosos recuerdos, se dirigen de nuevo al crucero, platicando sobre lo que más les había gustado de esa ciudad.

Dentro del restaurante principal, a doble altura, las azules luces de neón contrastaban con los blancos manteles, unas sillas verdes de respaldo que asemejaban salvavidas pero con el centro también tapizado eran el complemento perfecto. Las mesas para seis comensales, estaban puestas para cenas formales, platos metálicos con hermosas servilletas en forma de cisne encima de ellos, copas y botellas de vino, exquisitos arreglos florales al centro de la mesa. Las chicas se encontraban en medio del lugar, observando todo con gran detenimiento, por encima de ellas, dos tapancos; uno a cada lado del restaurante, estaban llenos de más mesas, a los cuales se accedía por medio de escaleras gemelas en sus laterales. La cena de la última noche era de gala, por lo que las chicas rentaron vestidos apropiados en una de las boutiques diseñadas para este tipo de eventos.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y las chicas se separaron al adelantarse Itsumi para ver la película en la pantalla 4D en la sala de audiovisuales y Kyoko se quedó en cubierta para poder realizar su llamada nocturna a Ren. Era el tercer día y ya iban de regreso a Kobe, al día siguiente estarían desembarcando, por la mañana, en el puerto. De ahí pasarían todo el día visitando lugares turísticos y por la noche tomarían el vuelo de regreso al aeropuerto de Haneda. Hasta el momento todo había ido de maravilla. Le gustaba poder compartirlo con él, aunque solo pudiera ser por teléfono pero imaginando, muy dentro suyo, que él estaba a su lado. Si tan solo...

Estaba recargada en el barandal, le gustaba ver cómo iba dejando las estelas en el mar, el crucero en su paso por las negras aguas, una suave brisa agitaba delicadamente su vestido. Cómo quisiera que él estuviera ahí a su lado. La última llamada la había llenado de dudas. ¿Por qué él quería enseñarla a besar? Cuando lo de _Dark Moon_ , él había dicho la misma frase. Claro que en esa ocasión lo atribuyó a que era una estudiante, a solas, en la casa de un hombre solo, y estaba ella tirada en el piso con él casi encima suyo y... ¿Pero en esta? No estaban ensayando. Ella solo había comentado lo de su escena con su compañero y por poco se le sale que al abrir los ojos la desilusión de que no fuera "él" fue lo que provocó que le dieran tantos NG. Aunque había alcanzado a rescatar la conversación, fue tanto su nerviosismo que creyó permitirse soñar con que él estuviera celoso de la escena. Pero eso no podía ser, porque para que fuera realidad él tendría que tener sentimientos hacia ella. Sin poder sacar las dudas de su mente, tomó su celular, marcó un número que ya tenía grabado en su corazón y esperó a escuchar la ansiada y profunda voz.

—Buenas noches, Kyoko, ¿cómo te la estás pasando? ¿Has disfrutado tu viaje? —preguntaba su interlocutor cuando en realidad quería decir: "¿me has extrañado? Di que sí, por favor".

—Buenas noches Ren, sí la verdad es que nos la hemos pasado muy bien y nos hemos divertido mucho, es un viaje inolvidable. Estoy disfrutándolo tanto, ya que jamás me había subido a un crucero y como no sé cuándo o si quiera, si alguna vez pueda volver a hacerlo. Es todo increíble Ren, el camarote y restaurante principal parecen sacados de cuentos de hadas, me siento como una princesa, viviendo un sueño —Ren solo sonreía, ya se imaginaba a Kyoko bailando al amanecer en cubierta, visualizándose en el reino de las hadas, si hasta creía conocer el diálogo que tendría consigo misma—. Me gustaría mucho que pudieras verlo.

—Tal vez algún día podamos compartir un crucero tú y yo ¿te agradaría Kyoko?

—...

De repente un sonoro trueno, un horrendo crujir metálico irrumpe la noche, junto con un fuerte golpe que por poco hace caer al suelo a la chica, se siente como si el barco hubiera chocado con algo, poco a poco se va deteniendo la marcha.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —pregunta alarmada Kyoko.

—Kyoko ¿estás bien? ¡Kyoko! ¡Contéstame!

—Ren, algo ha pasado, el barco parece como si hubiera golpeado algo, Ren, yo...

—¡Kyoko!

Del otro lado, la línea estaba muerta, por más que intentó varias veces tratar de volver a comunicarse con ella el resultado era el mismo, el mismo maldito mensaje: "Por el momento el número que usted marcó o se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio, favor de llamar más tarde"—. Y un bledo, él no descansaría hasta saber que Kyoko estaba bien. Cogió su chaqueta de piel y se dirigió rápidamente a casa del presidente, tenía que informarle, sabía que mediante sus contactos podrían averiguar la situación. Durante el camino también llamó a Yashiro, si algo grave había pasado él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Así que le pidió a su mánager estar al pendiente para en dado caso que pospusiera sus compromisos.


	3. Chapter 3

El teléfono de Kyoko había quedado inservible por culpa de un pasajero que, tras el fuerte golpe había chocado con ella y le había tirado el teléfono al suelo, pisándolo. El teléfono pasó a segundo plano, si es que, al recapacitar en la situación, volvió a pensar en él. Por su mente solo pasaba el pensamiento de encontrar a Momose-san, sabía que tal vez ella estaría igual de asustada y trataría de localizarla. Así que tendría que ser rápida y dirigirse a la sala de audiovisuales, antes de que su amiga saliera en su busca y no pudieran encontrarse. Por los altavoces lo único que se escuchaba era un mensaje de la tripulación donde les indicaban que todo estaba bien y por favor permanecieran en calma, se dirigieran o a cubierta o a sus habitaciones mientras se arreglaba el desperfecto. La sala de audiovisuales no quedaba lejos de donde ella se encontraba, así que corrió hacia allá lo más rápido que el largo vestido le permitía. Por fortuna logró localizar a su amiga en uno de los corredores y aliviadas de verse bien la una a la otra, se abrazaron. Como no querían irse a su habitación, decidieron caminar nuevamente hacia la cubierta, a donde la mayoría de la gente se estaba reuniendo.

Durante el trayecto se dieron cuenta que el caminar se estaba dificultando, no podían ir derechas y creyeron sentir cómo el piso se inclinaba. La tripulación solo daba órdenes de mantener la calma pero ninguna explicación. La gente estaba impacientándose. Pasajeros de niveles inferiores comunicaron que habían visto agua en ciertas partes del crucero.

En eso se escucharon más atemorizantes ruidos metálicos, chirridos como si el barco se retorciera desde sus entrañas gruñendo y se inclinó un poco más. El agua iba subiendo lentamente pero sin dejar de fluir hacia ellas. La gente corría de un lado para otro sin orden, sin prestar atención a ninguna de las dos jóvenes. Los de la izquierda corrían a la derecha y viceversa. Empujándose unos a otros y a veces, hasta pasando unos sobre otros, tratando de llegar a un lugar seguro. Los que trataban de subir por las escaleras terminaban rebotando a través de ellas.

Los pasajeros empezaron a gritar y correr aún más desesperados. Kyoko e Itsumi siguieron a un miembro de la tripulación a través de un pasillo para llegar a los botes salvavidas cuando de pronto, Kyoko se detiene frente a una habitación. Itsumi, al darse cuenta de que Kyoko no viene con ella se regresa y pregunta:

—¿Mogami-san? ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que irnos. Debemos llegar a los botes salvavidas, ya es muy difícil caminar y el agua está subiendo.

—Momose-san, adelántate.

—¿Qué sucede Mogami-san? No puedo irme y dejarte sola —exclamó asustada.

—Escuché algo.

—Sí, al barco hundiéndose, ¡démonos prisa!

—¡No! Es algo diferente, es como un quejido, tengo que ver.

—Kyoko, ten cuidado —exclamó preocupada Itsumi, demasiado asustada como para acordarse de los honoríficos. A lo que Kyoko reaccionó con una sonrisa al escucharla decir su nombre.

—No tardaré y tendré cuidado. No te preocupes —la joven entró en el cuarto, mientras su amiga se quedaba afuera preocupada.

—Kyoko, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo desde el pasillo.

—Hay un niño pequeño atrapado aquí y no puedo dejarlo solo. Adelántate y pide ayuda por favor.

—Te ayudaré a liberarlo. Tal vez entre las dos podamos sacarlo.

—Lo dudo mucho, Itsumi, la cómoda lo tiene atrapado debajo y parece pesada —llamándola por primera vez por su nombre, se le hacía extraño que fuera más fácil nombrarla así a ella que a Ren, pero este no era el momento para meditar ese extraño asunto—, por eso es mejor que te adelantes y traigas ayuda lo más pronto posible. Yo me quedaré aquí con él mientras regresas. ¡Vete ya! No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Volveré, Kyoko, tan pronto como encuentre a alguien.

Mientras Itsumi buscaba a alguien de la tripulación, Kyoko volvió a entrar en la habitación para tranquilizar al pequeño. El cuarto se encontraba por encima del agua todavía pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntaba al pequeño mientras intentaba por todos los medios levantar el pesado tocador que aplastaba su cuerpecito. ¿No se supone que los muebles en un barco se atornillan al piso? ¿Por qué demonios no lo estaba?

—Soy Kei-chan ¿y tú?

—Yo soy Kyoko-chan, Kei-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Me duele mi brazo, tengo seis años y estoy muy asustado —contestó a punto de llorar, con la carita compungida por el miedo y el dolor.

—Tranquilo, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. Y cuéntame ¿tus padres dónde están?

—Salieron a bailar —contestó entre lágrimas.

—¿Te dejaron solo? —preguntó horrorizada de que unos padres pudieran dejar sin compañía a un niño pequeño.

—No, contrataron a una niñera pero cuando el barco se inclinó ella se fue —empezó a llorar asustado.

—Cálmate por favor, Kei-chan, yo no te dejaré, me voy a quedar aquí contigo hasta que alguien venga a ayudarnos ¿sí? —trataba por todos los medios de que el pequeño no notara su propio miedo, sabía que la situación era apremiante y muy peligrosa, no tenía idea de si el barco se hundiría quedando ellos atrapados o mucho peor, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ayudar al niño, y entrar en pánico no serviría de nada.

—¿De verdad lo harás? ¿No me dejarás? —contestaba hipando, mientras una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro.

—No, no te dejaré, mira, aquí estaremos seguros porque el agua está debajo de nosotros, así que podemos esperar por la ayuda. Mi amiga fue a buscarlos y espero que no tarde mucho, ¿sí? —le decía mientras le tomaba la mano y acariciaba su cabeza intentando calmarlo un poco más.

Kyoko estaba arrodillada al lado del pesado tocador, cuando se escucharon más chirridos y el barco se inclinó violentamente quedando ahora en un ángulo de 80 grados. Esta acción hizo que el mueble que antes atrapaba el cuerpo del infante, se moviera bruscamente posicionándose sobre Kyoko apresándole las piernas y liberando por completo al niño. Debido al movimiento la puerta se había cerrado y sobre ella cayó la cama cortando la vía de escape. Habían quedado atrapados sobre una pared.

—¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Kyoko-chan! —Gritaba aterrorizado el pequeño— ¿estás bien? ¡Por favor, contéstame!

—Sí, Kei-chan, estoy bien ¿tú cómo estás? ¿No te pasó nada? —respondió con dificultad.

—El mueble me había atrapado y me duele mucho el brazo, tengo miedo, Kyoko-chan ¿no te vas a morir, verdad? ¿Cumplirás tu promesa y no me dejarás solo, verdad?

—No, Kei-chan, no te dejaré solo. Sabes, aun si mi amiga no pudiera venir por nosotros, tus padres te estarán buscando y no pararán hasta encontrarte.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Kyoko-chan? —decía llorando a lágrima viva.

—Si tú fueras mi hijo, no pararía hasta encontrarte, jamás —aseguró. La declaración de Kyoko hizo que el pequeño se sintiera más tranquilo a pesar de que la situación era bastante delicada, y ella misma no se sentía para nada calmada.

* * *

.

Itsumi, a como pudo, llegó a la cubierta, de tan inclinado que estaba el barco el caminar era bastante difícil. Había cruzado por el restaurante, entre muebles que se movían solos, revoltijos de manteles, platos destrozados y sillas volcadas, semejándose ya a una película de horror y no un crucero de ensueño. Más de una vez intentó pedir ayuda a los pasajeros pero la gente no la escuchaba, parecía que hubieran entrado en trance sin ver ni oír nada, solo el salvarse a ellos mismos estaba en su mente. Debido al retraso que hubo para bajar los botes salvavidas, los de babor habían quedado inutilizados, pues era hacia estribor donde se encontraba escorado el crucero, haciendo que únicamente los de los niveles superiores del lado hundido pudieran ser usados. Siendo por consecuencia insuficientes para la totalidad de las personas a bordo y ocasionando que la gente que se encontraba cerca se desesperara aún más por poder subir. Terminaron por empujarse unos a otros o aventarse dentro del bote salvavidas cayendo sobre las personas que se encontraban dentro desestabilizándolo. Los miembros de la tripulación gritaban a todo pulmón que no subiera nadie más pues corrían el riesgo de hundirse por sobrepeso. Muchas gente optó por brincar desde el barco hacia las frías y negras aguas del océano, creyendo así encontrar la salvación por sobre el inminente hundimiento del crucero.

Cuando Itsumi, por fin encontró a un miembro de la tripulación, el joven sin permitirle explicarse, la arrastró hasta uno de los botes salvavidas y la metió en él, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera recapacitar. Dentro del bote gritaba a los encargados que su amiga seguía en uno de los cuartos con un niño pequeño, mientras veía impotente, como iba bajando el bote salvavidas dejando atrás y sola a su amiga. Rezaba porque alguien hubiera escuchado y la encontraran a tiempo. Vio desde la seguridad del bote, cómo el barco seguía hundiéndose. Lágrimas de culpabilidad rodaron por sus mejillas.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí a leer esta nueva aventura loca mía. Lamento la demora, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

En la casa del presidente, Ren se encontraba desesperado por obtener información, había seguido intentando comunicarse con Kyoko, pero su línea continuaba muerta. Veía su celular con el ceño fruncido, como si este tuviera la culpa de no poder comunicarlo. Estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra la pared. Lory y Ren, estaban en una sala privada que contaba con televisión pues los dos hombres querían estar al pendiente por si daban en las noticias alguna información acerca de lo sucedido al crucero, cuando de pronto un aviso de último minuto interrumpe la programación. Desde la televisión el reportero da la terrible noticia:

 _A las 12:30 hrs de la madrugada el crucero que viajaba desde Busán a Kobe, ha encallado en un arrecife cerca de las costas de Nishinoomote. El crucero tenía programado llegar al puerto de Kobe a las 7:00 horas del día de hoy. Se reporta que el barco se encuentra escorado 80 grados a estribor. Se han tomado acciones de búsqueda y rescate por parte de las autoridades de la isla. Varias embarcaciones voluntarias, al ver el trágico accidente, han salido en busca de sobrevivientes. Siendo ahora ya las 3:00 de la madrugada, hemos visto que algunos de los botes salvavidas se desplegaron y han llegado a tierra sin contratiempos, pues los que se encuentran del lado que ha quedado fuera del agua, parecen estar atascados por la inclinación y han quedado inservibles por el momento. Los expertos indican que aunque la marea está alta, por esta noche ha llegado a su punto máximo de subida por lo que se tiene la esperanza de que el crucero ya no se escore más. Aún no se tienen noticias de cuántas personas han sido rescatadas. Hay quienes pudieron llegar a los botes salvavidas, pero según confirmaciones de voluntarios y rescatistas mucha gente, debido a la desesperación, saltó a las frías aguas. Según informa la compañía, el crucero iba a su máxima capacidad de 3500 pasajeros y 1050 tripulantes dando un total de 4550 almas a bordo. Dentro de unas horas harán conteo de los sobrevivientes que han sido rescatados. El alcalde ha dispuesto que se abran escuelas y todo edificio disponible para que sirvan de albergues temporales. Las autoridades marítimas informan que no se transmitió ninguna señal de auxilio. Dentro de la investigación, los oficiales tratarán de determinar por qué el barco no emitió señal de mayday, y por qué navegaba tan cerca de la costa fuera de su ruta. Por el momento no tenemos mayores noticias pero seguiremos informando._

Ren, que se encontraba parado frente al televisor, se sentó de golpe pálido y sin fuerzas, en el sillón que se encontraba atrás de él. Al escuchar la noticia, Lory inmediatamente tomó el teléfono para realizar algunas llamadas a las oficinas municipales de la isla y obtener más información acerca de lo sucedido y saber si alguien tenía noticias de Kyoko e Itsumi.

Mientras, Ren se sumía más en la desesperación de no saber nada acerca de Kyoko. Cuando había salido apresuradamente, desde su apartamento a la casa del presidente, aún no daban ninguna noticia por la radio.

Cuando Lory colgó, Ren supo al instante que las noticias no eran buenas.

—He podido comunicarme con un reportero conocido mío, él está allá en este momento, y me pudo corroborar que todavía la situación es bastante desorganizada en cuestión de saber los nombres de quienes han sido rescatados. Efectivamente se adecuaron refugios a donde han sido llevados y a los que no han necesitado servicios médicos los han llevado a las escuelas. Ahí un equipo, proporcionado por el alcalde de la ciudad está haciendo una lista de sobrevivientes, pero antes de darla a conocer la corroborarán con el manifiesto del crucero. Así que pasarán un par de horas más hasta que sepamos con claridad. También le pedí a Sebastian que consiguiera el número de Momose-san, según me dices que viajaba con ella, pero tampoco ha dado resultados.

—Presidente, tengo que ir a Nishinoomote, no me puedo quedar aquí. Una vez me preguntó si me había enamorado de verdad, si había amado a alguien tanto como para importarme su partida, pues lo estoy. Amo a Kyoko. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ella y temo perderla.

—¡Eres un estúpido Ren! —el chico se quedó estupefacto al oírle al presidente decirle así. Durante mucho tiempo le había hablado duro, le había exigido más que a los demás, pero siempre manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia para llevarlo al buen camino. No había permitido que se desviara ni quedara mal en los trabajos. Había sido como un segundo padre, el único en Japón, así que no podía creer que lo insultara—. ¿Acaso crees que yo no lo sabía? Te lo dije en la limosina, ella iba a ser la más dura prueba de tu vida, pero tal vez también pudiera ser tu redención. Solo que no me esperaba que te diera tan fuerte —dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿me ayudará a llegar a la isla? —preguntó esperanzado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nos iremos los dos en cuanto Sebastián arregle todo. Regresa a casa a hacer tu maleta. Pasaremos por ti lo más pronto posible. Y Ren, trata de conservar la calma, sé que es difícil mientras no tengamos noticias de ella pero en nada la ayudaremos si caemos presas del pánico. A lo que Ren asintió levemente con la cabeza, sabía que el presidente tenía toda la razón, pero eso no quería decir que su mente y corazón lo aceptaran. Hasta no ver a Kyoko sana y salva entre sus brazos, él no estaría tranquilo.

* * *

.

Los papás de Kei-chan habían corrido hacia la cubierta cuando la situación se había salido de control, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo ahí con la niñera. Pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando encontraron a la joven pálida y sola.

—Hino-san, ¿dónde está Kei-chan? —preguntó el padre asustado.

—Suzuhara-san, yo..., lo siento... —decía mientras hacía una profunda reverencia—, cuando el barco chocó me asusté mucho, y salí corriendo de la habitación. Cuando llegué aquí, me di cuenta de que no venía Kei-chan conmigo. Y ya no me dejaron ir a los cuartos.

—¿Me está diciendo que fue tan tonta como para dejar solo a un niño de seis años? ¿Qué tipo de persona es? ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejar a mi hijo solo? Usted, usted... —a estas alturas, el padre de Kei-chan, estaba gritándole exasperado a la niñera.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —la niñera no se había levantado, seguía haciendo la reverencia mientras su cara pasaba de pálida a roja por la conmoción.

—Cariño, tenemos que regresar por él. No sabemos si sigue en la habitación, pero debemos por lo menos asegurarnos de que salió de ella —dijo su esposa mientras miraba con enojo y tristeza a la vez a la niñera, pues sabía que cuando todo esto pasara, si bien le iba, su esposo pondría además una queja contra ella en la agencia donde la contrató por dejar solo a un niño que estaba a su cuidado y además tan pequeño.

El matrimonio Suzuhara trató de regresar sobre sus pasos, de vuelta a la habitación. El caos provocado por el pánico hizo que al llegar a las escaleras, alguien jalara a la esposa provocando que rodara por ellas, golpeándose la cabeza y desmayándose. El señor Suzuhara dividido entre atender a su esposa e ir a buscar a su hijo, la toma en brazos y regresa a los botes salvavidas, rogando a los dioses que alguien lo hubiera rescatado.

.


	5. Chapter 5

A mutemuia, muchas gracias porque tuya fue la idea de este capítulo.

* * *

.

Tratando de que el pequeño se olvidara un poco de la situación, Kyoko le platica que ella es actriz y estaba rodando una película. También le va preguntando cosas sobre él, a lo que responde ya con más calma.

—Sabes, la próxima semana cumpliré siete años y mis papás me prometieron hacerme una fiesta.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas felicidades, Kei-chan!, entonces ya eres un niño grande.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó preocupado porque, a pesar de que ella trató de dar un tono alegre a su voz, a leguas se notaba su sufrimiento.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú, Kei-chan? —no quería decirle la realidad de su estado, atrapada por las piernas por un mueble imposible de mover por ella sola, jamás podrían salir por su cuenta, y a estas alturas quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendrían, si no los encontraban pronto... Lo único bueno, parecía ser, que el agua se había detenido, así que ellos estaban por el momento a salvo y secos.

—Me duele mucho mi brazo y siento que no puedo moverlo.

—Vamos viendo qué podemos hacer para ayudarte... Mira, allí veo una almohada, ¿crees que me la puedas alcanzar? —con el brazo encogido hace lo que la chica le pide y se la alcanza. Con gran esfuerzo, ella se endereza para poder permanecer lo más erguida posible, y así poder quitarle la funda a la almohada y la rompe por las costuras haciendo un cabestrillo improvisado que le pone al niño.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? —decía admirado el pequeño.

—Verás, en una de las películas en las que participé, un grupo de personas naufraga en una isla desierta y se las tienen que ingeniar para sobrevivir y bueno, de ahí aprendí ciertas cosas... ¿Sabes? Un experto en supervivencia nos estuvo asesorando en cómo hacer diferentes cosas.

—¡Eso es genial! —decía emocionado. El relato de Kyoko había logrado su objetivo. El hacerlo olvidarse aunque sea por un leve momento de su situación—. Cuando sea grande quiero ser actor para divertirme tanto como tú. Kyoko-chan, ¿tienes hambre? Tengo una mochila donde guardo siempre bocadillos de todo tipo: tengo onigiris, bolas de arroz, daigakuimos, hojas de maple fritas, taiyakis, dangos y botellas de agua, refrescos y cajitas de leche de soya, pero no le digas a mi mamá de mi mochila, por favor —dijo preocupado, haciendo un tierno mohín—, si se entera, me regañará.

Los ojos de la joven, se iban abriendo cada vez más al escuchar la larga lista de alimentos que iba nombrando el niño.

—Dime..., ¿cómo es que tienes todo eso en esa mochila, Kei-chan?

Sonrojado por completo, agacha la cabeza y responde:

—Es que yo siempre tengo hambre. Mi mamá dice que con lo que yo como, pueden alimentar a todo un ejército. Dice que no hay nadie en el mundo que coma tanto como yo, así que a escondidas fui guardando comida todo el día de ayer y hoy.

Kyoko suelta la carcajada, se le hace increíble que, a pesar de la situación pueda reír, pero al escuchar las palabras del niño se le vino a la mente la imagen de alguien más, alguien del que su apetito voraz es ya una leyenda entre los conocidos, la de su "padre".

—Kei-chan, si te digo que yo conozco a alguien que puede comer la cantidad de comida como para cincuenta personas ¿me creerías?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos, tanto que Kyoko pensó que se le saldrían.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no, es mi padre, bueno es alguien a quien quiero como mi padre. Cuando lo conocí, me hizo cocinarle comida típica de Kyoto, ¿sabes? yo soy de allí. Hice suficiente como para varias personas y sin embargo, se lo comió él solo. Nunca podrías creer la cantidad de comida que ingiere. En vez de estómago tiene un hoyo negro. Aunque parezca sorprendente, come más cuando está nervioso. Te lo puedo asegurar. Y, con respecto a tu mamá, tranquilo, no le diré nada de la mochila. Aunque, si te soy sincera, me alegro mucho de que tengas todas esas cosas ahí guardadas. Por lo menos, hambre no pasaremos.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿crees que nos encuentren pronto?

—Claro que sí, te voy a decir un secreto, pero debe quedar entre nosotros ¿sí? ¿Me prometes que lo guardarás?

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—Yo tengo un amigo muy querido. Estaba hablando con él cuando todo esto sucedió. Estoy segura que, como no me he podido comunicar con él, estará preocupado y al saber que no estoy dentro de los que rescataron me buscará, igual que a ti tus padres.

—¿Y por qué tengo que guardar el secreto? —preguntó confundido.

—Porque él no sabe que yo lo quiero.

—¿Y por qué no lo sabe?

—Porque no se lo he dicho.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

—Porque yo no soy más que una simple amiga para él y no creo que me quiera como yo a él.

—Ahhh, ¿y por qué no se lo preguntas? —preguntaba él, su cara reflejaba el desconcierto que las palabras de la chica provocaban en él.

—Es..., es complicado..., —la inocencia y sinceridad del aquel pequeño hacía muy difícil la tarea de explicar soberano enredo, ¿cómo explicar el miedo a ser rechazado? El miedo paralizante que corroe las entrañas e impide ceder a los deseos. Que es preferible seguir siendo una simple amiga que perderlo al confesarse—, es como tú con tu madre y el secreto de la mochila, no quieres que ella se entere que a sus espaldas has estado guardando comida aunque, en tu caso, ella tal vez ya lo sepa y en realidad no le importe tanto como tú crees. Pero en mi caso...

—Ustedes los adultos son muy confusos —decía mientras movía su cabecita de un lado a otro—, no entiendo por qué simplemente no se dicen las cosas. No es lo mismo decirle a mi mamá de mi mochila, a que tú le preguntes a tu amigo. A mí, mi mamá me regaña constantemente por lo mismo. Haremos un trato, ¿sí, Kyoko-chan? Cuando salgamos de aquí yo le confesaré a mi mamá lo de mi mochila y tú, a tu amigo, que lo quieres.

Kyoko se quedó pasmada por la madurez y valentía que mostraba un pequeño de casi siete años. Decidió que él tenía razón y que, si él a su corta edad podía hacer frente al miedo de decirle la verdad a su madre, ella podría hacer lo mismo. Al salir iría por todas con Ren. Se arriesgaría mucho pero tenía que decírselo, se lo debía a Kei-chan y a sí misma.

—Sí, Kei-chan, acepto tu trato —dice dándole la mano, para sellar su convenio. No sabía quién tenía más miedo de confesar su secreto, pero casi estaba segura que era ella. Definitivamente, Kei-chan era más valiente.

—Kyoko-chan.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿quieres ir a mi fiesta?

—Me encantaría —dijo pasándole la mano por la carita.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro toma dos botellas de agua y le ofrece una, cuando Kyoko la toma, él choca una con la otra y ella sonríe con el gesto que le recuerda el primer comercial que hizo, aquel con Moko-san, hace tanto tiempo atrás.

—Kei-chan ¿qué más tienes ahí, en tu mochila mágica? —el niño con una sonrisa le muestra su contenido. Tratando de pensar más en el pequeño que en su propia situación cierra los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

Lory, Sebastian, Ren y también Yashiro, que al enterarse del accidente se había unido al grupo, habían viajado, en el avión privado del presidente, desde el aeropuerto de Haneda al de Tanegashima, a 28 km de su destino final: Nishinoomote. En cuanto estuvieron los trámites, despegaron sin contratiempos. Durante el tiempo que les llevó llegar desde Tokyo, los cuatro hombres no habían abierto la boca. No habían podido obtener mayores noticias acerca del accidente, y aunque el presidente seguía en contacto con el reportero, tampoco habían accedido a la lista de sobrevivientes. El trayecto se les había hecho eterno, creyeron que jamás llegarían.

Sebastian se había encargado ya del hospedaje, había conseguido cuatro cuartos en el Tanegashima Araki Hotel, uno de los hoteles más lujosos y por consiguiente con mayor seguridad. Pues el hecho de que el actor número uno de Japón estuviera por ahí, con tantos medios de comunicación alrededor, iba a ser difícil que pasara desapercibido.

Después de instalarse en el hotel, los cuatro hombres se dirigieron a las oficinas municipales en busca de alguien que les pudiera orientar. Al llegar vieron la cantidad de personal que había sido desplegado para la búsqueda y rescate. El primer ministro había designado al jefe del puerto como el encargado de la misión de salvamento por ser el más adecuado para el puesto.

Al llegar con él Lory se presentó.

—Muy buenos días, soy Takarada Lory, dueño de la empresa LME, en Tokyo. Estoy buscando a dos jovencitas que iban en el crucero y no hemos sabido nada de ellas, una de ellas es mi protegida. ¿Podría informarnos de lo sucedido? —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Soy Natsume Sousuke —respondió haciendo a su vez una reverencia—, y soy el capitán de puerto, estoy encargado del rescate de sobrevivientes. Todavía no tenemos la cifra final pues la situación ha sido muy complicada. Debido a que el accidente ocurrió muy tarde por la noche, las operaciones de rescate se dificultaron por la oscuridad. Aún así no hemos dejado de trabajar. El crucero escoró rápidamente, causando que varios de los botes salvavidas quedaran inutilizados y en consecuencia, muchas personas, desesperadas, saltaron del barco y debido a la marea no se sabe si todos aquellos que brincaron llegaron a tierra. Aún hay varios pasajeros desaparecidos. Muchos de nuestros botes de la policía y rescate así como voluntarios han estado navegando toda la noche en busca de sobrevivientes. Hasta ahorita tenemos una cifra de cincuenta personas desaparecidas. Sin contar a los fallecidos que aún no han sido identificados. En este momento se está coordinando un rescate aéreo para acceder al crucero y descendiendo desde un helicóptero, efectuar la búsqueda de personas que pudieran haber quedado atrapadas.

—¿Dónde puedo conseguir la lista de sobrevivientes? Sé que ustedes tienen mucho trabajo, pero estamos muy preocupados por las chicas. Realmente, apreciaríamos muchísimo su ayuda.

—El jefe de bomberos, Saeki-san, está en la escuela primaria checando nuevamente la lista de personas rescatadas con el manifiesto de pasajeros y tripulación. Pueden dirigirse hacia allá, es el edificio grande al final de la calle. Se acondicionó el gimnasio con lo necesario para atender primeros auxilios. Mientras enviaremos a los que no estén heridos, una vez confirmada su identidad, a tierra firme, por la tarde del día de hoy. Los que han resultado con heridas mayores, que afortunadamente no son muchos, han sido llevados al hospital.

Ren casi iba volando, deseando, implorando a todos los dioses que Kyoko se encontrara dentro de esa escuela, los demás iban tratando de alcanzarlo, sobre todo Yashiro, que además de la situación estaba preocupado por la cantidad de prensa nacional e internacional que había llegado a la isla.

—¡Ren, espera! —gritó Yashiro.

—No puedo, debo saber si ella está ahí —decía casi enojado porque su mánager lo había detenido.

—Ren, está lleno de prensa por todos lados, y tu presencia en vez de ayudar estorbaría... Eres el actor número uno de Japón, ¿qué les vamos a decir, cuando te pregunten qué haces aquí? Debes pensar también en Kyoko-chan.

—¿Que no ves que es en ella en la única que pienso? No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí a esperar sabiendo que tal vez ella está a unos cuantos pasos de mí —se llevaba la mano al pelo repetidamente en un gesto de impotencia.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero debemos dejar que sean el presidente y Sebastian, los que pregunten, ellos no llamarán la atención. Tienes que ser inteligente, Ren. En cuanto sepan si ella está o no entre los rescatados, sabremos qué hacer.

* * *

.

Los pasajeros, en el momento del accidente, salieron con lo puesto, muchos iban vestidos de gala, otros en pijama y algunos, con menos. Todos dejaron sus pertenencias. Perdidas con el crucero. Fueron necesarias ropa, cobijas, mantas, ropa para adultos y menores. El gimnasio fue adecuado con futones pero ni así se pudo acoger a la gran cantidad de personas que llegaron a buscar refugio y cobijo. Los habitantes de la isla, abrieron no solo sus casas sino sus corazones y permitieron que la gente pasara la noche en sus hogares. Por la mañana fueron reunidos de nuevo en la escuela para el recuento final, para que entre ellos pudieran buscar a sus familiares y amigos.

En una pared del gimnasio se colocaron mesas donde personal de ayuda iba verificando la lista de pasajeros. Ahí estaba el capitán de bomberos con Itsumi y los señores Suzuhara, los padres de Kei-chan.

—Por favor, tiene que ayudarme mi amiga, no la encuentro por ningún lado. Ella se quedó atrás ayudando a un niño atrapado. No sé si logró salir. Tal vez ella siga estando ahí. Necesito encontrarla —decía preocupada, casi al borde del llanto una joven mujer.

Los señores Suzuhara, al escuchar que un pequeño se había quedado atrapado y al no encontrar a su hijo entre los rescatados, le preguntaron a la joven acerca de su amiga.

—¿Dónde estaba el niño?

—No lo sé. No me acuerdo en qué cubierta estábamos, todo era un caos. Corríamos de un lado a otro. Pero dijo que era un niño pequeño y estaba atrapado. Traté de pedir ayuda, pero nadie me escuchó. Cuando llegué a la zona de los botes salvavidas, simplemente me subieron sin dejarme explicar nada. No pude hacer nada por ella. Yo la abandoné —en ese momento cae de rodillas llorando amargamente, sintiéndose culpable, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Detrás de ella hay dos personas que al escucharla se conmocionaron.

* * *

La habían estado buscando, entre cuerpos acurrucados en las mantas, gente abrazada unos a otros, dándose consuelo y ánimos. Muchos todavía con la incredulidad marcada en sus rostros, con el alivio y la culpa a cuestas. Por haber sobrevivido cuando sabían que otros no. Ya habían hecho el recuento y faltaban muchos, amigos o simples conocidos, compatriotas y algunos extranjeros.

Lory y Sebastián recorrían buscando entre los rostros macilentos a las dos jóvenes, buscando una esperanza en un pajar. Fue Sebastián quien la localizó primero. Hizo una seña a su jefe par que mirara en la dirección que él señalaba. Ahí estaba ella, cerca de una de las autoridades, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, envuelta todavía en una manta, aferrada a ella, para darse valor. Hacia ella se dirigieron los dos hombres, solo para llegar y escuchar entre su lamento las terribles palabras.

Kyoko continuaba atrapada en el barco...

.

* * *

N.A: a petición de dos mujeres a las que estimo mucho, oxybry y mutemuia, he decidido comprar acciones de cierta compañía de pañuelos faciales. No sé por qué, pero me lo aconsejaron mucho. Y ante tanta la insistencia y muy poca la resistencia, en fin. Les agradezco infinitamente a ellas dos la ayuda que me han brindado durante toda la historia, sus ideas y sus bien intencionados consejos: huir de cuanto utensilio de cocina me encuentre en el camino, ¿verdad oxybry? Me la he pasado de maravillas con sus comentarios, consejos y ayuda. Y espero que me los sigan dando. *suspiro* Dicho esto, me despido. Hasta el próximo viernes. Y mil gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ren y Yashiro se habían quedado afuera del gimnasio, escondidos entre unos árboles de cerezo. Fuera de la vista de las cámaras. Por orden expresa del presidente y muy bien llevada por el mánager. Ren, furioso, porque no le permitían ir a buscarla, desesperado por hallarla, no deja de caminar en círculos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza una y otra vez o pasándoselas por la cara. Derrotado por fin se sienta en una jardinera. Cuando ve salir al presidente y Sebastian, se levanta inmediatamente, con la esperanza de verla a ella caminando hacia él, pero las caras apesadumbradas de los dos hombres, le hicieron darse cuenta de que las noticias no eran buenas. Junto a ellos caminaba Itsumi, abrazándose a sí misma, apenas conteniendo el llanto. El jefe de bomberos, Lory y Sebastian, habían tratado de tranquilizarla para que pudiera dar la mayor cantidad de datos e información posible para poder encontrar a Kyoko y Kei.

—Presidente, ¿dónde está Kyoko? —preguntaron al unísono Ren y Yashiro, preocupados al no verla junto con su amiga.

—Ella..., ella está desaparecida. Según lo que dice Momose-san, es que iban hacia el área de los botes salvavidas, cuando Mogami-kun se percató de que un niño pequeño se había quedado solo y atrapado. Hasta el momento no la han localizado. A Momose-san la subieron por la fuerza a los botes salvavidas antes de siquiera poder recapacitar en lo que pasaba, no pudo pedir ayuda para Mogami-kun —decía muy consternado el presidente, dándose valor para evitar que su desesperación fuera percibida por el actor, haciendo que este cometiera una locura.

Atemorizado Ren, no deja de pensar en lo que podría estar pasando con su joven amada. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sabría ella que él la está buscando? ¿Que si por él fuera, en ese preciso instante se metería al crucero para buscarla? ¿Dónde está?

—¿Ahora que procede, presidente? ¿A dónde o con quién hay que dirigirnos para ayudar en su búsqueda? —con un hilo de voz preguntaba el joven actor, temiendo que la respuesta fuera un, "no hay nada que hacer".

—Volveremos con el capitán de puerto, ellos están coordinando la búsqueda según nos informaron antes. Iremos para allá para avisarles que sabemos expresamente que Mogami-kun y un pequeño están atrapados en una de las suites. Pero Yashiro y tú irán mientras al hotel, allá habrá mucha más prensa que aquí, y no podemos desviar la atención a tu presencia —dijo el presidente muy serio.

—Presidente ¡por favor!, no me puede decir eso. No me puedo quedar sentado encerrado en una habitación, no mientras no sepa que ella está a salvo. No me quedaré tranquilo. Necesito estar ahí, por lo menos sabiendo que algo se está haciendo —suplicaba desesperado Ren.

—Está bien. Haremos esto. Yashiro, por favor lleva a Momose-san al hotel y consíguele una habitación para que descanse. Después encárgate que suba al avión de esta tarde directamente a Tokyo. Me he comunicado con su agente y me dijo que allá la estarán esperando para recogerla y llevarla a su casa. Este es el número de su mánager para que le pases los datos del vuelo en cuanto haya abordado. Luego reúnete con nosotros en las oficinas municipales. Y tú, Ren —se dirigía severamente al chico, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho—, utiliza la gorra y los lentes que para algo te los han traído y por muy desesperado que estés dejarás que el que hable sea yo, ¿entendiste? De otra forma, le diré a Yashiro que te lleve al hotel y si es necesario te encadene. No podemos permitir que la prensa se dé un festín con tu presencia. Ahora es importante encontrar a Mogami-kun, y si ellos se enteran del motivo por el cual tú estás aquí podría perjudicarla. Podrían entorpecerse las misiones de búsqueda y rescate con mal informaciones. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, presidente. Haré todo lo que me diga, pero por favor permítame estar ahí —contestó resignado—. Necesito estar ahí...

Yashiro lleva a regañadientes a Itsumi al hotel, para que pudiera descansar, quien por el estado de shock que se encontraba no había reaccionado ante la actitud del joven actor. La chica tampoco quería despegarse del presidente. Quería tener noticias de su amiga. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y que la habían encontrado. El presidente, sin dar su brazo a torcer, le indica que no puede hacer nada más, que es necesario que descanse para regresar a casa pero le prometió que en cuanto tuvieran noticias se las harían saber de inmediato, ya sea que estuviera la chica en la isla o en Tokyo. Más calmada, con la promesa del presidente y tras su orden con matiz de súplica, Itsumi accedió a ir al hotel y más tarde regresar a casa.

Sebastian, Lory y Ren se dirigen a las oficinas municipales para encontrarse con el capitán de puerto, Natsume-san, a quien encontraron junto a los padres de Kei-chan, quienes desesperadamente narraban al capitán todo lo sucedido con su hijo.

—Le digo que mi hijo nunca salió del crucero. Él estaba a cargo de una niñera, quien supuestamente lo estaba cuidando pero ella, muy irresponsablemente lo dejó solo cuando todo esto pasó. La encontramos en el área de los botes salvavidas pero no a mi hijo. Quisimos regresar por él pero mi esposa tuvo un accidente y no pudimos hacerlo. Le suplico por favor, búsquelo, aún debe estar en el crucero. Una señorita dijo que su amiga se regresó a ayudar a un niño pequeño que quedó atrapado y ella tampoco ha salido. Tal vez estén los dos juntos. Debe estar muy asustado. Solo tiene seis años.

—Entiendo lo que me está diciendo, Suzuhara-san, haremos hasta lo imposible en la búsqueda de su hijo, le pido por favor si puede indicarnos en qué cubierta estaban. Puesto que casi la mitad del barco está hundido, la cuadrilla de buzos se está preparando para acceder al crucero. Hemos tenido contratiempos que han dificultado la misión, como el viento y la marea, pero de un momento a otro entrarán. Le pido que por favor se dirija con mi compañero para que le indique en el plano del crucero dónde estaban alojados y así poder enfocar la búsqueda en esa área.

—Natsume-san —intervino Lory—, tenemos motivos para creer que la joven a la que se refiere el matrimonio Suzuhara, es mi protegida la señorita Mogami-kun. Por eso le pedimos encarecidamente por favor la busque. Están atrapados y no sabemos en qué situación pueden estar.

—Le voy a hablar con franqueza, Takarada-san, estamos hablando que la temperatura del mar es de 10 grados centígrados y ellos han estado desaparecidos casi diez horas. Y no son los únicos... Si están atrapados, no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentran. Los buscaremos, de eso que no les quepa la menor duda. Pero el escenario no es el mejor. Tengan en cuenta que no tienen agua ni comida. No sabemos si están en algún lugar por encima del nivel del mar o si por el contrario están sumergidos. Revisaremos cubierta por cubierta, eso que le quede muy claro. Pero le estoy diciendo las cosas tal y como son porque quiero que esté muy consciente de las dificultades de este rescate. No sabemos si lo que recuperaremos sean heridos o cuerpos... —en ese momento uno de los rescatistas se acerca a Natsume seguido por doce grandes hombres dirigiéndose al capitán:

—¿Natsume-san? —se dirigió al él, el que tenía insignia de jefe, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza.

—Sí soy yo, usted debe ser Matsuyama Akira, me dijeron que usted y su equipo se encargarían del rescate.

—En efecto, le presento a mi equipo: Uchida Kyoma, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Sato Kenichi, Yamada Ryu, Kobayashi Kenta, Aoyama Takumi, Shiraoka Taishi, Takayama Hiroshi, Hashimoto Takeshi, Yoshikawa Sasuke, y mi segundo al mando Kimura Mamoru —al ir nombrándolos cada uno de los hombres hacía una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, al igual que su jefe—. Estamos listos para despegar en cuanto usted nos indique. De las oficinas centrales de la línea de cruceros ya nos han enviado el plano. Este tipo de cruceros tiene cuatro hileras de camarotes, dos a los costados y dos centrales. Nos tomará bastante tiempo en revisarlo a fondo.

—Perfecto, está todo listo para ustedes, el helicóptero los está esperando con todo lo necesario. Estaremos comunicándonos con ustedes continuamente.

Poco tiempo después se escucha por uno de los audífonos de la cabina:

—Natsume-san, el helicóptero está llegando al crucero. Los buzos están a punto de ingresar para iniciar la búsqueda.

—Muy bien, díganles a los buzos que tenemos reportados como desaparecidos y atrapados dentro del crucero, a un niño de seis años y a una jovencita de veinte. Parece ser que ella se quedó a ayudar al niño y ya no supieron nada de ellos. Los papás del niño informan que su camarote estaba en la cubierta siete a estribor —y volteando a ver a los tres hombres frente a él termina la frase—, del lado escorado.


	8. Chapter 8

En cuanto Ren escuchó que Kyoko estaba del lado hundido, palideció. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo del impacto. Lory, por su parte, se mantuvo firme pero en su cara también se notaba la preocupación por aquella chiquilla que había sabido ganarse el corazón de todos cuantos conocía.

—Natsume-san, si pudiera por favor permitirnos permanecer aquí... No los molestaremos para nada, pero queremos estar al pendiente de cualquier noticia acerca del rescate. Esa joven es muy importante para nosotros. Yo sé que todos los familiares le dirán lo mismo de sus desaparecidos y tienen toda la razón. Pero en verdad, esa niña es especial, es para mí como una hija y la razón de vivir de alguien más —en ese momento Ren agachó la cabeza y empuñó las manos para controlarse, tragándose las lágrimas de angustia y evitar decir que era él quien no podría vivir ni un día si ella no salía con vida, que era capaz de ir nadando al crucero y buscarla por sí mismo hasta sacarla de esa prisión acuática o quedarse allí con ella, si ese era su destino—. Dígame en qué podemos ayudar. Lo que esté en mis manos cuente con ello.

Natsume veía la cara de profunda preocupación de los hombres en frente de él, por experiencia, sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder quitárselos de encima y ya tenía suficiente con los padres del niño desaparecido, pero habiendo tantas cosas por hacer y pocos recursos resolvió aceptar la ayuda ofrecida, así les daría algo en qué pensar y no estorbarían en tan delicada situación.

—Como verá, Takarada-san, somos un pueblo pequeño, la cantidad de personas en el crucero, es la tercera parte de la totalidad de nuestra población. Necesitamos llevar a la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes que se puedan a tierra firme. Si pudiera por favor, usted encargarse del traslado me quitaría un gran peso de encima, y yo podría dedicarme completamente a la misión de rescate.

—No se preocupe, Natsume-san, yo me encargaré de programar el regreso de las personas —dicho esto, Lory encargó a Sebastian arreglara, ya sea por avión o por barco, el llevar a la gente a tierra firme, por medio de contactos que podrían ayudarle en ese momento y haría uso de ellos, pero ni él ni Ren se moverían de ahí hasta no saber algo de Kyoko. Se quedaron en una improvisada sala de espera a donde también habían llevado al matrimonio Suzuhara. Al entrar vieron a la pareja deshecha, la preocupación, la angustia reflejada en sus cuerpos. La madre no paraba de sollozar y su esposo la abrazaba fuertemente para intentar no solo brindarle algún consuelo a ella sino también a sí mismo.

* * *

.

El helicóptero transportó a los buzos hasta el crucero, parecía suspendido en el aire, inmóvil, casi rindiendo tributo a un compañero caído. Desde el aire aquel gigante yacía inmóvil sobre su costado, parecía dormir una profunda siesta, con el mar como cobija. Sin importarle el embate de las olas. Desde su interior los rescatistas descendieron, echándose un clavado a las frías aguas, a un costado, muy cerca de donde antes estaban las albercas, en la cubierta superior. Eran buzos experimentados, expertos en búsqueda y rescate en situaciones difíciles. Habían sido entrenados en los peores escenarios y este era uno de ellos. El barco aunque estaba por el momento anclado, no estaba por completo estable y se temía que pudiera llegar a hundirse por completo. Finiquitando con toda probabilidad de encontrar con vida a alguien. La situación era crítica. El tiempo apremiante. No solo era el miedo a que el barco terminara de hundirse, sino que también luchaban contra el clima, la hipotermia, falta de alimentos y agua potable. Muchas cosas podían salir mal. Equipados con herramientas de rescate en un cinturón especial, su tanque de oxígeno, en vez de la escafandra normal del equipo llevaban cascos especiales para poder comunicarse entre sí además de contar con una lámpara en la frente. Se aventuraron a entrar a través de la zona de las albercas hasta llegar a las cubiertas inferiores.

—Aquí Matsuyama, estamos en la zona de las albercas, a punto de ingresar hacia el interior del crucero —se comunicó el jefe de los hombres rana.

—Perfecto, Matsuyama-san, con cuidado. Reporte de ubicación y situación cada quince minutos, queremos saber dónde se encuentran por si existe alguna situación de emergencia saber dónde buscarlos —se escuchaba una voz del otro lado del audífono.

—Ya escucharon muchachos, reporte de ubicación y situación cada quince minutos. En la cubierta siete nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos: Kyoma, Mamoru y Kenichi, irán a la izquierda hacia la proa, lo que es la parte que está por encima del agua; Takeshi, Sasuke y Kenta, cubierta 7, Takumi, Hiroshi y Taishi, ustedes irán cubierta 6; Ryu y Tsuyoshi conmigo. Mamoru, Takeshi y Takumi son los encargados de los equipos.

—Entendido, jefe —respondía su segundo al mando, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos hombres.

—Y chicos, con cuidado. Ahora cada uno de los escombros puede ser una trampa mortal. Tengan cuidado.

—Hey jefe, que no somos unos niños —bromeaba Kimura.

—Lo digo sobre todo por ti novato —decía muy seriamente, mirando a los ojos a Kimura.

Cuando se separaron cada equipo iba a revisar una mitad del crucero. Sabían que había reporte de víctimas conocidas en el lado escorado pero aún faltaban por localizar más pasajeros y tenían que revisar hasta el último resquicio del barco. Mientras más tiempo pasara las posibilidades de rescatarlos vivos disminuían drásticamente.

Durante la búsqueda los hombres empiezan a platicar para disimular los nervios que se asoman en situaciones de riesgo aun cuando son hombres muy preparados.

—Kimura-san, ¿por qué el jefe le dijo novato? Tengo entendido de que llevan muchos años juntos.

—Lo dice solo para molestarme porque me dieron a mí mi certificado de buzo después que a él, somos amigos desde la infancia y somos como hermanos.

En ese momento Kimura se detiene haciendo que sus hombres se paren al instante, acostumbrados siempre a seguir los movimientos de su superior. Alza el puño de una mano, señal de guardar silencio para poder escuchar.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —grita a todo pulmón, esperando escuchar alguna réplica a su voz. La única respuesta que obtuvieron fue el golpeteo del mar sobre las superficies. Debido a la inclinación tenían que caminar con cuidado sobre las paredes. La obscuridad reinante hacía que parecieran estar inmersos en un cuento de terror.

Estaban viviendo su propia versión del Titanic y la película de Poseidón juntas, el antes bellísimo crucero ahora era una zona de desastre, casi espectral. Una casa de horror de un parque de diversiones sería la mejor comparación. Las, en alguna vez, bellísimas albercas, estaban ahora medio vacías, sucias, el agua cristalina cambiada por una oscura, salada. Las tumbonas desaparecidas. Algunas sillas flotaban arrinconadas contra una pared del fantasmal crucero. Pasaron por el restaurante principal, aquel donde Kyoko e Itsumi se encontraban antes del fatídico accidente, las mesas volcadas, las sillas desperdigadas, los manteles parecían mortales trampas atrayendo a todo lo que se les atravesara hacia el fondo. Estaba muy oscuro, la luz del sol no alcanzaba a llegar hasta ahí. La única iluminación era proporcionada por las linternas especiales de los buzos. Bajo su haz de luz, un cruel escenario era un recordatorio permanente de lo que había sucedido ahí hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero habían sido solo unas cuantas horas... Ni un día completo había pasado desde el accidente y esa zona de desastre aparentaba estar desierta desde décadas atrás.

Poco a poco y con grandes esfuerzos debido a los laberínticos pasillos fueron buceando hasta llegar a las cubiertas en donde se encontraban los camarotes. Había todo tipo de restos flotando, ropa de cama, almohadas, maletas, juguetes, ni siquiera los colchones ganaron en la cruenta batalla contra el agua del mar, estos, atrapados en un vaivén interminable, parecían bailar a su propio ritmo. Infinidad de objetos cobraban vida ante el incesante movimiento de las olas.

El equipo de Kimura, se las arregló para poder amarrar algunos de los colchones y almohadas para el rescate de los supervivientes, si es que los había. La situación era mucho más complicada que lo que se había previsto.

Mientras que el equipo de Matsuyama llegó a la cubierta donde se suponía habían quedado atrapados una mujer y un niño. Aunque era de las superiores aun así todo ese lado estaba casi en su totalidad bajo las aguas. Fueron revisando habitación por habitación, algunas habían quedado abiertas. Los pasajeros en su prisa por huir habían dejado las puertas abiertas de par en par, pero otras estaban cerradas o atascadas. Con mucha dificultad, después de varios intentos pudieron abrir un camarote, estaba muy atorada la puerta, algo la estorbaba. Estos hombres, habían estado en muchos rescates, tal vez cientos, pero nunca se acostumbrarían a una situación como esta. Dentro de la habitación encontraron el peor escenario posible, el cuerpo de una muy joven mujer flotaba, inerte con sus hermosos ojos ahora apagados, sin vida, mirando hacia arriba, como buscando una ayuda que nunca llegó.


	9. Chapter 9

Con cariño para redpassion1987, mejórate pronto.

* * *

—Natsume-san, aquí Matsuyama, ¿me escucha? Cambio.

Una voz replicaba a través del audífono de su casco.

—Aquí centro de control, Matsuyama-san, ¿qué novedades tiene?

—Encontramos a una joven mujer, concuerda con las características que nos dieron de la chica desaparecida. Necesitamos que el helicóptero venga a recogerla y centro de control..., —la pausa pareció eternizarse— necesitaremos una bolsa para cadáveres.

Cuando Matsuyama dejó de hablar, el silencio que reinó en ese momento, fue sepulcral, a pesar de que el equipo sabía perfectamente que en todas las catástrofes y accidentes había fatalidades, nunca se habían acostumbrado a esta macabra parte del trabajo y menos cuando la víctima era una persona tan joven.

—Entendido, Matsuyama-san, el helicóptero va para allá con lo solicitado. El jefe me pregunta si ya han localizado al niño.

—Negativo, seguiremos en la búsqueda hasta encontrarlo. Dígale al helicóptero que el punto de reunión será el mismo donde nos dejó.

—Entendido. Buscaremos a los parientes para que hagan el reconocimiento del cuerpo en cuanto esté en tierra.

Cuando el helicóptero llegó al punto de encuentro, Matsuyama y los otros dos hombres ya se encontraban ahí. Habían trasladado el cuerpo de la joven para no perder valioso tiempo. Con cuidado, los tripulantes del helicóptero bajaron la camilla para que los buzos pudieran disponer de ella, pues cuando habían bajado al crucero no llevaban más que las herramientas de trabajo.

Con dolor reflejado en los rostros pero también con toda la profesionalidad, colocaron respetuosamente el cuerpo dentro de la bolsa y lo sujetaron firmemente a la camilla para proceder a fijarla mediante arneses al helicóptero, no sería necesario subirla y meterla al aparato debido a que no era un rescate sino recuperación de un cuerpo. La tristeza y la agonía era ahora para sus familiares.

Mientras en las oficinas centrales, Natsume-san había pedido que Lory y los señores Suzuhara se reunieran con él en una sala de las oficinas. Por supuesto que al enterarse de que habían llamado al presidente, Ren fue uno de los primeros en presentarse en la capitanía de puerto, junto con Yashiro que ya había despachado a casa a Momose-san, después de asegurarse de que la chica se encontraba bien dentro de lo razonable. Físicamente se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, pero el shock emocional era algo a lo que iba tener que hacer frente en un futuro próximo, por no hablar de la culpa y los remordimientos por haber dejado a su amiga atrás.

Dentro de la sala se encontraban los señores Suzuhara, Lory, Yashiro, Ren que se estaba volviendo loco de miedo y el capitán Natsume.

—Los mandé llamar, porque hemos tenido noticias por parte del equipo de buzos. Yo no sé cómo decirles esto así que voy a ser completamente franco con ustedes. Han encontrado a una joven mujer atrapada dentro de uno de los camarotes. Ella concuerda con la descripción que nos han dado de Mogami-san. Lamentablemente el equipo de rescate ha llegado demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo está siendo traído en estos momentos a tierra y será llevado a la morgue del hospital. Lamento darles esta triste noticia, pero como comprenderán debo pedirle a uno de ustedes que vaya a reconocer el cuerpo.

Cuando dijeron que habían encontrado a una joven mujer muerta, las piernas de Ren ya no lo sostuvieron y se dejó caer, resbalando por la pared. Su cara reflejaba el impacto de la noticia, no lo podía creer. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza como tratando de contener las palabras dichas por el capitán. Su Kyoko ¿muerta? No, era imposible, él lo hubiera sentido de haber sido así. Su amor, su vida misma no podía estar muerta. ¡Carajos no! Nunca lo aceptaría, en su corazón sabía, muy profundamente que ella estaba viva, tenía que estar viva. Porque de lo contrario, él iría al cielo mismo para traerla de vuelta, porque ella no podría jamás ir al infierno. ¡Joder, no!, pero si así fuera descendería al más profundo de los fuegos del infierno para rescatarla. No, no, no, eso no era verdad. Ella no podía estar muerta. Tendría que verla por sí mismo, besar sus fríos labios, tocar su nívea piel, acariciar su suave pelo por última vez. ¿Por qué no había sido él? ¿Por qué los cielos lo castigaban quitándole lo único por lo que daría la vida misma? ¿Por qué no lo llevaban a él también? ¿Qué no saben que sin ella no tenía nada? Ella lo era todo para él. Perdiendo la compostura empezó a sollozar sin importarle quién estuviera frente a él. Yashiro al verlo derrotado se sentó a su lado y se quedó ahí acompañándolo. Las palabras sobraban entre ellos.

—Quiero verla —dijo Ren, alzando su rostro hacia Lory.

—No —dijo rotundamente el presidente, sin darle oportunidad de réplica. Lory al ver el estado de Ren decidió en el momento que él sería quien fuera a reconocer el cuerpo, no creía que Ren pudiera pasar por ese trance y salir de ahí en una pieza. Temía por su reacción y la locura que lo creía capaz de hacer si resultaba que esa chica era Kyoko— Natsume-san, seré yo quien vaya a reconocer el cuerpo de mi protegida. En caso de ser ella, dispondremos inmediatamente para regresarla a Tokyo, con todos los que la quieren, a donde pertenece. —"Solo ruego a los dioses que no sea ella" pensó viendo a Ren destrozado.

—Entiendo perfectamente, Takarada-san, no tenemos otra forma de saber con precisión si es o no ella hasta que alguno de ustedes la reconozca. Lamento profundamente hacerlos pasar por esta situación.

—Lo sé y créame que lo entiendo también —respondía tristemente.

—Señores Suzuhara, los he hecho llamar a ustedes, porque preferí darles la noticia en persona, junto al cuerpo que fue encontrado no había ningún niño. No queremos darles falsas esperanzas pues aún no sabemos si el cuerpo que encontramos sea Mogami-san o no. Pero independientemente del resultado, los buzos se encuentran todavía en el crucero y créanme que no se irán hasta no encontrar a su hijo.

Un oficial se acercó al capitán para avisarles que el cuerpo estaba llegando a tierra y que no tardaría en ser llevado a la morgue. En cuestión de quince minutos podrían trasladarse para allá.

—Takarada-san, el cuerpo está siendo transportado a la morgue. Si nos hiciera el favor de acompañar al oficial Otoya, el lo llevará hacia allá.

Dándole las gracias Lory se retira y Yashiro ve, a un presidente anímicamente derrotado, por primera vez desde la muerte de su nuera. Aunque su porte seguía igual de distinguido él podía ver a través de su máscara. La noticia también lo había destruido. La chica significaba tanto para todos que de ser positivo el resultado no sabía cómo iba a sacar a Ren adelante, o si alguna vez vería brillar los ojos del presidente como lo hacían cuando jugaban a los casamenteros clandestinos.

Lory es conducido al hospital por parte de un amable oficial, que, para ayudarle a pasar el trago amargo, durante todo el camino trató de sacarle plática para evitar que pensara en el angustiante paso que debía dar. Aunque Lory hubiera preferido mil veces recorrer el camino en silencio, agradecía los esfuerzos del hombre a su lado.

Cuando llegaron estaban preparando el cuerpo, así que no habían permitido que Lory pasara a identificarlo todavía. Con el semblante triste se acercó a una ventana desde la cual se veía el mar y en él, dolorosamente cerca, el crucero durmiente, cruel recordatorio de que esto no era una pesadilla. Se puso a pensar en el día que conoció a Kyoko, durante las audiciones para ser elegidas actrices noveles. Recordó cómo su fuerza, su energía, su tenacidad y algo más que no pudo descifrar en el momento, le llamaron la atención. Sabía que si lograba sacarla de aquello que le impedía amar, no solo amar sino permitirse ser amada, lograría un día convertirse en una excelente actriz, la mejor de todas. Lo que nunca pensó fue perder el corazón con ella. Se había convertido en su protegida pero también en algo más, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más, se había convertido en una hija para él. Y cuando ese par de ciegos idiotas se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro, se había puesto eufórico porque tenía la certeza de que no existiría nunca mejor pareja que esa, se pertenecían y complementaban el uno al otro. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al pedir a los cielos y todos los dioses que no fuera ella a quien habían encontrado sin vida, porque de ser así, alguien más estaría pasando por lo mismo que ellos. Pero no podía evitarlo, imploraba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera ella. No quería, no podía pasar nuevamente por la misma situación. Con ella, sería la tercera vez. Perder a un ser amado. Nadie sabía por completo la tormentosa y triste verdad.

Muy pocas pesonas conocían su doloroso secreto, solo los más allegados a el. Había perdido a su esposa cuando su hijo apenas contaba con dos años de edad. Le diagnosticaron una enfermedad cardíaca, cuando, al principio del embarazo, era demasiado el cansancio y él preocupado la llevó al doctor. Les habían dicho que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, y que sería mejor terminarlo debido a la debilidad del corazón. Ella se negó ante la insistencia del médico y de él mismo. Dijo que todo iría bien y sabía que su bebé nacería. Fue un milagro. Eso dijeron los doctores, un verdadero y maravilloso milagro que madre e hijo estuvieran sanos y sin graves consecuencias para ella. Creyeron que todo lo malo ya había pasado, hasta que una cruel tarde, al regresar del trabajo, la encontró tirada a los pies de la cama. Nunca despertó. Una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla. Cuando se la estaba limpiando con el dorso de la mano una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Takarada-san? Soy la doctora Arakawa Misaki, el cuerpo está listo. Si me hace el favor de acompañarme... Podrá usted pasar para identificarlo.

Las pesadas puertas metálicas se cerraron tras las dos figuras que iban caminando, una de ellas iba guiando a la otra, ya sea a un destino de tristeza o de esperanza.


	10. Chapter 10

Hay una canción que me gusta mucho y va muy de acuerdo a los sentimientos de Ren. Si pueden escúchenla mientras lo leen. Es "El Jinete" de José Alfredo Jiménez y ya sea en su voz o en la de Tania Libertad, cualquiera de las dos son interpretaciones fantásticas de una canción preciosa. Gracias a oxybry y mutemuia por su gran ayuda en este capítulo. Para ustedes dos con cariño.

* * *

.

Mientras en la capitanía de puerto, Ren ha podido calmarse un poco con ayuda de Yashiro. Los señores Suzuhara estaban desolados el escuchar que habían encontrado a una joven con las características de la chica que se había regresado, pues sabían que si era ella, había muerto tratando de ayudar a su hijo pero por otro lado, al no encontrar el cuerpo del niño las esperanzas se habían renovado para ellos. Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar al inconsolable joven deciden retirarse a su hotel a la espera de mejores noticias. Saben que las palabras sobran. No hay alguna que exista para reconfortarlo. No ahora y tal vez nunca. La profundidad de los sentimientos del chico los conmueve al máximo.

Desde que el presidente se fue, Ren solo ha podido hablar de ella, recriminándose el haber perdido tanto tiempo por haber sido tan cobarde. Y que si en verdad es ella la que yace en esa plancha fría, jamás podrá tener la oportunidad de decirle lo importante que es para él, y que ha sido gracias a ella que ha podido superar grandes obstáculos y superarse a sí mismo. Encontrándose y perdonándose también, haciendo las paces con su pasado. Es ella quien le ha enseñado qué es el amor y que él puede amar profundamente pero también es digno de ser amado, pero no quiere que sea cualquier persona, solo puede ser ella. Sabe perfectamente que sin Kyoko, él se convierte en solo una triste ironía de un ser humano, un envase vacío, un cuerpo en decadencia nuevamente como alguna vez pasó con Kuon. Pero esta vez es diferente, es peor. No habría oportunidad alguna de resurgir. No sabe si quiere seguir adelante. Ella era su luz y su fuerza. Sin ella, es solo un cobarde para afrontar la vida, no, ni siquiera eso. Porque él no se hace en esta vida ni en ninguna otra sin ella a su lado. Sin ella no tiene nada. No puede regresar al tiempo antes de conocerla, porque simplemente eso ya no existe. No hay un antes y un después, solo hay Kyoko...

Yashiro solo puede escuchar a su representado y amigo... Durante mucho tiempo le ha estado molestando con Kyoko, y la situación de que no le dijera abiertamente lo que siente por ella. Siempre que ha podido le ha jugado bromas o chistes a su costa. Como cuando la chica se quedó a dormir con él, cuando los hermanos Heel, o cuando pasó la noche en su casa para enseñarle a caminar como modelo, diciéndole la pesadilla de tener a la mujer que ama en sus brazos, en su cama, y no poder hacer nada. Por eso siempre que podía arreglaba pequeños encuentros "casuales" entre ellos dos. O, a costa de Ren, lo acusaba de saltarse alguna comida sabiendo que ella lo regañaría, y se ofrecería a cocinarle para así obligarlo a comer adecuadamente, dándole además la oportunidad de pasar un rato en su compañía. Daría cualquier cosa para que no fuera ella. A Yashiro le preocupa gravemente Ren, nunca en su vida lo había visto así de mal. Él ya le había confesado parte de su pasado, en una noche que desesperado, le confió el motivo por el cual no se creía merecedor del amor de Kyoko. Pero ni aun ese día lo había visto tan mal como ahora. "Eso" no era Ren, era un triste recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y tal vez nunca sería.

Ren, dentro de su negación, se promete a sí mismo, que si su Kyoko logra salir con vida, dedicará toda su eternidad para ganársela y hacer que se enamore de él. Le dirá la verdad acerca de su pasado y le implorará el perdón por lo de Corn. También le contará su verdadera identidad, no quiere tener más secretos con ella, que nada del pasado pudiera enturbiar un futuro. Y haría lo que fuera por merecer su perdón y su amor.

—Yashiro...

—¿Sí, Ren?

—Creo..., creo que es tiempo de hablar con los señores del Darumaya y decirles la situación, ellos la quieren como una hija y creo que tienen derecho a saber que puede que... —en este momento la ronca voz de Ren se le quiebra del dolor y se le atora en la garganta, no puede terminar la frase, no quiere decirlo en voz alta. Porque el decirlo es aceptarlo, es hacerlo real. Las lágrimas no dejan de fluir y correr libres por sus mejillas. Pero Yashiro no necesita que Ren la termine, sabe perfectamente qué es lo que quiere decir. Lo que no sabe es cómo comunicarle la triste noticia al Taisho y su esposa. No es como solo descolgar el teléfono y decir: "Esto..., hubo un accidente y probablemente Kyoko esté muerta...". ¿Cómo le puede dar la noticia a una pareja que solo ha demostrado amor por una joven que ni siquiera es familiar de ellos? Con el corazón roto por la desesperanza, responde quedamente.

—Yo lo haré —levantándose del lado de Ren y después de darle un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, se dirige a la puerta, pues no quiere que su amigo escuche cuando dé la triste noticia. Ya en la puerta se voltea hacia él y le pregunta preocupado—. ¿Estarás bien?

Sin levantar la cara de entre sus rodillas le contesta con voz rota:

—Sí, te lo prometo, no me moveré de aquí hasta que tú o el presidente vuelvan. La verdad, es que no tengo ni siquiera las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Yashiro abre la puerta y sale por ella, sin todavía tener ni la más remota idea de cómo dar la tétrica noticia. Sebastian ya se encuentra ahí, después de recibir la llamada de Lory comentándole la situación y pidiéndole que esté al pendiente de Ren. Está a punto de entrar a la sala cuando Yashiro le llama.

—Sebastian, necesito pedirle un favor. ¿Puede conseguirme un par de boletos de avión de Tokyo para acá? Será necesario también buscar alojamiento. Es para los dueños del restaurante donde vive Kyoko-chan. Supongo que querrán estar aquí.

—Por supuesto, el alojamiento será difícil conseguirlo porque la prensa ha ocupado casi todos los cuartos disponibles pero haré lo que pueda —y agregando en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, dijo:

—Solo espero que no sea ella. —Se retira haciendo una leve reverencia, dándole la espalda, se aleja dejando a Yashiro con el teléfono en las manos.

—Yo también..., por el bien de todos, yo también —responde quedamente y con paso lento se dirige a realizar la llamada más difícil de su vida. La única que jamás creyó que algún día tendría que hacer.

.

* * *

.

En el hospital, dentro del frío y aséptico cuarto, la doctora se dirige a Lory, con aire apesadumbrado. Aunque trabajaba en la morgue, eran pocas las veces que tenía que acompañar a un pariente a reconocer un cuerpo. Debido a que el pueblo era muy chico, la mayoría de las defunciones se debían a la edad y muy pocas por accidentes y nunca de tal magnitud.

—Takarada-san, ¿se encuentra usted listo? —preguntó la doctora, esperando la confirmación para así poder quitar la sábana que cubría el joven cuerpo.

—Sí, por supuesto, doctora —tratando de mentalizarse para poder hacer lo que debía, mientras esperaba, tenía la vista hacia el techo, no queriendo bajarla, no pudiendo bajarla, pero teniendo que hacerlo y enfrentar la cruel realidad...

La doctora retiró la sábana y el cuerpo, propiamente dicho fue solo su cara, la que quedó a la vista del hombre, quien se quedó sin habla al ver aquella pequeña y joven mujer, de la que la alegría y la vida habían escapado. Su rostro antes lleno de vida, ahora estaba pálido y de un tono azul grisáceo, sus ojos cerrados, su boca que antes dibujó bellas sonrisas ahora tenía sus labios ligeramente separados como tratando de soltar un último susurro. Su lacio cabello caía sobre sus hombros. La recorrió varias veces con la mirada, tratando de aprenderse sus facciones para no olvidarla jamás. Varias lágrimas recorrían incesantes por sus mejillas. Levanta la mano hacia ella, la coloca en su frente, como si con ese acto pudiera despertarla de su profundo y eterno sueño, pero al mismo tiempo aceptando que no lo logrará y así con ese gesto se resigna y se despide de ella.

La doctora al ver la cara de consternación del hombre enfrente de ella y que no pronuncia una sola palabra, se obliga a preguntar rompiendo el largo silencio:

—Takarada-san, ¿es esta la joven que están buscando?

Él, sin ningún intento por cubrir o borrar sus lágrimas, responde quedamente mientras acaricia la cabeza de la joven en un tierno gesto.

—No, ella no es Mogami-kun.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus favoritos y reviews. Me alegra y motiva mucho saber que les está gustando. Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

—¡Kyoko-chan!, ¡Kyoko-chan! —empezaba a gritar el niño, asustado—. ¡Por favor despierta, no me dejes solo! —con su brazo sano aprieta fuertemente el de ella, intentando sacudirla para despertarla. Ella abre los ojos al oír el pánico en la voz del pequeño.

—Tranquilo, Kei-chan, estoy bien, solo estaba descansando un rato —respondió con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo de tratar de evitar que el niño viera el fuerte dolor al que estaba sometida debido a la presión sobre sus piernas. Había tratado de moverlas aunque fuera un poco para liberarlas pero sin conseguirlo. Si no lograban salir pronto de ahí, quién sabe cuál sería su destino. Tenía conocimiento de las graves consecuencias por las que tienen que atravesar aquellos que sufren de aplastamiento.

—Creí, creí..., que me habías dejado solo, que habías roto tu promesa, creí que estabas... —decía entre hipidos, con la carita llena de angustia, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Kei-chan, ven aquí, ven conmigo —dijo al tiempo que el niño se acercaba a ella y podía rodearle los hombros con un brazo atrayéndolo a su pecho para reconfortarlo—, estoy bien, pero vamos a dormir un ratito, ¿sí? La verdad estoy un poco cansada.

—¡No! —casi gritó su respuesta— ¡No, Kyoko-chan!, vi en un programa de televisión que cuando uno tiene un accidente lo menos que debe hacer es dormir, porque entonces puede que ya no... —ahora los sollozos se habían convertido en un llanto desconsolado.

—Hey, no tengas miedo, no voy a morir, tengo dos promesas que cumplirte, ¿recuerdas? Y yo no las rompo nunca —decía con la voz cansada, a lo que el niño respondió con la cabeza afirmativamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa del brazo bueno.

—Kyoko-chan, tengo miedo, si cierras los ojos yo me quedaré solo...

—Está bien, no te preocupes, no te dejaré solo. No me alejaré de ti hasta que salgamos de aquí y estés junto a tus padres de nuevo. Veamos qué podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo ¿sí? —dijo para tranquilizarlo dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza, un acto que ella en otro tiempo nunca hubiera hecho pero que en ese momento le salió del corazón, tal vez pensó ella, era lo que necesitaba de niña, una tierna muestra de afecto por parte de su madre y que nunca obtuvo. Quizá esa fue la razón de que a ella le saliera tan espontáneo y sincero—. Te voy a contar una historia. Es algo que me sucedió en realidad. Yo tenía más o menos tu edad, y no tenía una buena relación con mi mamá. Y yo, era muy dada a llorar porque siempre la defraudaba. Por más que trataba de darle gusto y que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí, nunca lo logré. En la casa donde yo vivía, tenía un amigo, un chico un poco mayor que yo...

—¿Es el mismo amigo que quieres, pero no deseas que él se entere? —dijo interrumpiéndola intrigado.

—No, no es el mismo. Pero volvamos a la historia. Ese chico nunca pudo ayudarme ni consolarme cuando yo lloraba, se quedaba siempre ahí parado sin hacer ni decir nada, así que yo me escapaba a un lugar apartado en el bosque a llorar sola. ¿Y sabes que encontré ahí? —el pequeño respondió negando con la cabeza—. Me encontré lo más maravilloso que me pudiera suceder, había un niño, mayor que yo, que también lloraba. Cuando me acerqué a él, me pareció tan bello y perfecto que sabía que solo podía ser un príncipe de las hadas. Cuando me acerqué a él pude notar que también estaba triste. Me platicó que estaba así porque no podía volar por sí solo. Dijo que las manos de su padre eran tan largas que lo alcanzarían donde fuera. Pero luego, algo maravilloso pasó, algo increíble, él extendió sus bellas alas y voló ahí para mí y por mí —mientras relataba la historia, Kyoko recordaba en su mente cuando vio a Corn volar, cómo para ella había sido lo más fantástico que había visto en su corta vida y sabía que eso la acompañaría por siempre aun en sus peores momentos—. Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, nos vimos todos los días. Fueron los mejores que he pasado nunca, bueno hasta que lo volví a ver hace tiempo atrás. No lo podía creer aun cuando estaba frente a mí. Él ya era todo un hombre, había crecido y volado.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿no lo estarás inventando solo para entretenerme?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —dijo incrédula—. Yo jamás te mentiría.

—Es que..., las hadas no existen.

—¡Por supuesto que existen, Kei-chan!, si no existieran ¿cómo es que vi a Corn cuando era una niña y lo volví a ver en Guam hace un año y medio? ¿Si él no fuera real, dime cómo es que lo vi? —preguntaba ansiosamente.

—¿En verdad lo viste otra vez? ¿Y cómo era?

—Bueno, la verdad, es que lo reconocí desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero luego...

—¿Luego qué, Kyoko-chan?

—Verás yo iba caminando en la playa cuando lo vi salir del mar, y supe que era él, pero se fue sin dirigirme la palabra y yo me quedé muy triste. Luego regresó y entonces al fijarme más pensé que era Ren, pero no podía ser él...

—¿Quién es Ren y por qué se parecía a él pero no podía serlo? —aquel niño era listo, pensó Kyoko.

—Ren es..., Ren es mi amigo —dijo sonrojándose fuertemente.

—Al que quieres...

"No fue pregunta sino afirmación, definitivamente ese niño era muy listo", —pensó Kyoko.

—Sí.

—Ah..., ¿entonces era alguien que tú querías que fuera Ren?

—¿Qué? No..., es decir, no me di cuenta de inmediato pero al pasar el rato con él, me fijé que eran muy parecidos tanto como para ser la misma persona. Pero, cuando se lo pregunté directamente, Corn me dijo que yo lo había visto como Ren porque era en quien había estado pensando y que la magia de las hadas hizo eso realidad.

—No lo creo, para nada —dijo moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Yo creo que lo has estado inventando todo. Las hadas y su magia no existen. Si eran tan parecidos es que eran la misma persona. De eso estoy seguro. Tal vez siempre fue él, Corn. Simplemente te dio una explicación lógica para que tú pudieras aceptarla, para no romper tu ilusión, para no hacerte daño. Porque estabas pensando en él porque lo quieres ¿no? ¿Estás segura de que él no sabe que lo quieres?

—¿Quieres decir que Corn era Ren? No, imposible —dijo meneando severamente la cabeza—. Yo a Ren lo conocí diez años después de Corn y no fue en Kyoto, sino en Tokyo, y al principio era insufrible conmigo, me trataba muy mal. Creo que casi me odiaba. Pero después cambió. Además Corn es rubio y de ojos verdes y Ren es castaño, de ojos castaños también, y sí, estoy segura de que Ren no conoce mis sentimientos hacia él.

—¿Después cambió? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, la verdad es que fue desde que encontró mi piedra en las escaleras... —Kyoko se quedó muda al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Fue como si una venda le fuera quitada de la vista. Porque, efectivamente, él había empezado a cambiar a raíz de que supo lo de la piedra y que ella provenía de Kyoto.

—Kyoko-chan, a veces eres demasiado ingenua —dijo bostezando largamente, mientras se le iban cerrando los ojos sucumbiendo al estrés y al agotamiento—, pero me gustas así...

"¿Qué había querido decir Kei-chan?, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro de que las hadas no existían? ¿Por qué un niño no creía en la magia? ¿No debía ser al revés? Que ella como adulta no creyera y él como niño, sí ¿Ingenua? Ren, Corn..., ¿podrían ser la misma persona, por eso es que Ren cambió con ella cuando supo lo de la piedra? No, era imposible, ¿o no? Porque de ser así...". No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí encerrados y los párpados se le cerraban por el peso del cansancio, pero las preguntas de Kei-chan rondaban su mente. Abrazándolo para no pasar frío y cayendo presa de la debilidad, Kyoko cerró los ojos prometiéndose despertar.

Tan cansados estaban que cayeron profundamente dormidos, casi desmayados, abrazados el uno al otro, dándose consuelo, calor y valentía. Tanto así fue el agotamiento, que no escucharon las voces del equipo de rescate cuando gritaban buscando sobrevivientes. Esas voces que se fueron haciendo cada vez más lejanas, dejando a su suerte a los dos durmientes.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus favoritos y reviews. Me alegran muchísimo leerlos.


	12. Chapter 12

—Presidente —dijo una voz que al ver la alta figura caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de espera, no pudo esperar para saber la tan temida respuesta. Había intentado hacer la llamada mil veces, pero aún no había podido encontrar las palabras precisas, prefirió esperar a tener la certeza acerca de la chica y después de ello, decidir qué hacer.

—Yashiro, ¿dónde está Ren?

—Se encuentra adentro, destrozado. Señor, nunca lo había visto así. Temo por él —decía con un tono de voz que denotaba mucha preocupación.

—Bien, vamos, debo hablar con ustedes dos.

Yashiro entra con él a la sala, donde Ren sigue en la misma postura, sentado con las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza entre ellas. Cuando oye que alguien entra, alza la cabeza, se le pueden ver los ojos rojos e hinchados, sin vergüenza alguna por haber llorado.

—Yashiro, toma asiento. Necesito hablar con ustedes dos —decía el presidente al mismo tiempo que él también se sentaba en un sillón muy cerca de Ren, en su cara se reflejaba el agotamiento y estrés de las últimas horas, sin saber cómo dar la noticia sin dar falsas esperanzas, pero sin rodeos, deja que su corazón hable por él—. No era ella...

La cara de Ren se transforma de una completa agonía a esbozar una leve sonrisa, "no era ella", las palabras se repiten en su mente una y otra vez, "lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que no podía ser ella", "sabía que tenía que ser un error", pensaba que al no ser Kyoko aún había esperanza para ellos dos, y él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no perderla.

—Ren, estuve con el capitán de puerto, Natsume-san, le he informado que no es Mogami-kun la chica que se encuentra en estos momentos en la morgue. Él se comunicará con el equipo de búsqueda y rescate. Pero Ren, él me hizo ver que el hecho de que esta chica no sea nuestra Mogami-kun, nos da una esperanza pero mientras más pase el tiempo... —la voz se le fue quebrando ante las implicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de decir—, mientras más pase el tiempo, son menos las oportunidades de encontrarlos sanos y salvos o vivos...

—¡No! —dijo severamente Ren—, ya me han hecho pasar por un jodido infierno al decirme que podía ser ella y la espera fue una cruel agonía. —Se para inmediatamente, tratando de controlar su voz y no gritar enojado, mientras que Lory se sorprende al oírlo hablar así, sobre todo a él, nunca le había faltado al respeto y esto poco estaba de hacerlo, pero lo comprendía, la situación no era para menos—. Yo sabía que ella no era Kyoko. No me voy a rendir, ¿me oye, presidente?, si los del equipo de búsqueda y rescate se dan por vencidos, yo no. Así tenga que ir personalmente a buscarla, milímetro a milímetro, tenga por seguro que lo haré y la encontraré —Lory se queda estupefacto al caer en cuenta de la gravedad y el significado de las palabras de Ren, sabe perfectamente por lo que está pasando este joven enamorado, porque él ya lo vivió cuando su esposa murió y luego pasó por ello de nuevo cuando su nuera perdió la vida en ese trágico accidente, y sabe también que Ren es capaz de hacer lo que dice, no está bromeando.

—Ren, todos estamos agotados. No nos estamos rindiendo, eso tenlo por seguro. Yo tampoco me daré por vencido hasta encontrarla. Le dije a Natsume-san que él no conocía a Mogami-kun, que si hay una oportunidad de sobrevivir, esa chica la encontrará. Será mejor que nos vayamos al hotel a descansar un rato. Estaremos al pendiente por si hay cualquier noticia.

—¿En verdad cree usted que me puedo ir tan tranquilo a descansar? Sabiendo que Kyoko está atrapada sabrán los cielos dónde, no, yo de aquí no me muevo. Prefiero estar en donde pueda ser el primero en saber —volvió a sentarse pero esta vez en uno de los sillones.

—Ren —dijo con el tono autoritario que hacía que el joven actor obedeciera sin rechistar al instante— no te estoy pidiendo nada, te estoy ordenando que regreses con Yashiro y conmigo al hotel y descanses. ¿Me escuchaste? De nada le serviremos a Mogami-kun, si cuando la encuentren estamos tan cansados que no podemos tomar una simple decisión. Natsume-san tiene mi número del celular y el de Yashiro si fuera necesario, sabe dónde encontrarnos y sé que si hubiera cualquier noticia nos la hará llegar al instante.

—Sí, señor —logra contestar ante la asombrada mirada del mánager, que estaba sentado muy callado tras la noticia de que no era Kyoko a quien habían sacado del crucero. Después de recuperarse, se para frente a Ren y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Vamos, es necesario que recuperes fuerzas para cuando te encuentres con ella —y dijo las palabras mágicas que en ese caso sabían que lo harían reaccionar, si es que no lo había hecho antes con las del presidente—. ¿Acaso quieres preocuparla? Porque en cuanto te vea, sabrá que no te has cuidado, y entonces nos echará la bronca a los dos. Así que, anda, ponte la gorra y los lentes, que la verdad tienes un aspecto fatal, no podemos dejar que la prensa te tome una foto en esta situación —ante todo era su mánager y tenía que cuidar la imagen de su representado y amigo—. Camina que estoy detrás de ti. Ah, presidente, se me olvidaba comentarle, Ren me hizo notar que será necesario hablarles a los señores del Darumaya, es solo que... —dijo haciendo una mueca—, bueno, quise esperar hasta tener la confirmación de la identidad para realizar la llamada. Le pedí de favor a Sebastian, que consiguiera boletos de avión y alojamiento para la pareja, estoy seguro de que, en cuanto se enteren, querrán venir para acá.

—Hiciste bien, Yashiro. No era necesario preocupar por demás a los señores, bastante tendrán ya cuando sepan que Mogami-kun está dentro de la lista de desaparecidos. Es mejor que les llamemos cuanto antes. A estas horas lo más probable es que ya se hayan enterado del accidente. Y para como es Mogami-kun, seguramente les habrá informado del cambio de su itinerario.

—Yo me encargaré de realizar la llamada en cuanto lleguemos al hotel y me cerciore de que Ren descanse. Usted también debería hacerlo. Esto ha sido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Y como le dije a él, Kyoko-chan se preocupará muchísimo si nos ve así.

En cuanto Ren y Yashiro se fueron, pudo entonces dejar salir todo el sentimiento que tenía agarrotado en la garganta. Cuando vio que no era ella, una felicidad inmensa lo embargó al mismo tiempo que la culpa por alegrarse de que Kyoko no fuera la chica que estaba tendida en esa fría plancha, sabiendo que alguien más tendría que pasar por el mismo dolor y agonía de tener que identificarla. De saber que nunca más podrían estar a su lado. ¿Acaso estaba mal alegrarse de no ser ellos?

Con pasos cansados salió de la sala hacia el pasillo donde ya lo estaba esperando Sebastian para dirigirse al hotel por fin a intentar descansar. Estaba de acuerdo con Ren en que no podrían hacerlo completamente hasta no dar con el paradero de Kyoko, pero obviamente eso no podría decírselo o jamás lo hubiera sacado de las oficinas municipales.

Cuando Yashiro se cercioró de que Ren estaba durmiendo, por supuesto que bajo la amenaza de que o lo hacía por las buenas, o le metía un par de somníferos, se dirigió a la terraza para realizar por fin la llamada al Taisho.

El teléfono sonaba constantemente, se preguntaba si estarían al pendiente de las noticias en la televisión tanto que no pusieran atención al timbre. Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una interminable espera, una voz le contesta al otro lado de la línea.

—Darumaya, muy buenas tardes.

—Muy buenas tardes, Okami-san. Soy Yashiro Yukihito, el mánager de Tsuruga-san.

—Oh, sí claro, sé quién es usted. ¿Dígame en qué le puedo servir? —preguntaba extrañada ante su llamada.

—Señora, la verdad es que no le tengo buenas noticias, no sé si sabrá que Kyoko-chan había ganado un boleto para realizar un viaje en crucero.

—Sí por supuesto, Kyoko nos habló para comentárnoslo, pero ella no ha llegado todavía, regresa hasta mañana por la noche.

—De eso es lo que quiero hablarle, verá..., ¿ha escuchado las noticias, Okami-san? —se llevaba las manos al pelo, pasándose los dedos una y otra vez entre los rubios cabellos, tratándose de dar valor para decir las siguiente frase.

—¿Se refiere al crucero que encalló? —la voz se le quebró al darse cuenta de las implicaciones en la pregunta realizada por el hombre, sin percatarse tampoco que estaba apretando tanto el auricular que de haber sido una persona ya la hubiera asfixiado.

—Sí —recargado en una pared, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada, suspiró pesadamente y vaciló al decir la dura realidad—. Kyoko-chan iba en ese crucero.


	13. Chapter 13

—Jefe, aquí Takumi, hemos encontrado un sobreviviente —se escuchó la voz a través de los audífonos en el casco.

—¿Es el niño? —preguntaba Matsuyama, con la esperanza de que por fin pudieran encontrar al pequeño, ya que debido a su edad era más propenso a sufrir de hipotermia.

—Negativo, jefe, es un hombre, por su voz, parece joven. No hemos podido llegar hasta él todavía, pero hemos escuchado sus gritos pidiendo auxilio e indicándonos donde está. Estamos por proceder a entrar en la zona. Jefe, él está atrapado en el área de desembarque. Según nos ha indicado, tienen una pierna rota y un brazo muy lastimado.

—Entendido, ¿necesitan ayuda?

—Todavía no sabemos por dónde ingresaremos, la puerta principal de esa área está completamente atascada, haremos una evaluación y me comunicaré para informar la situación. Será necesario llamar de nuevo al helicóptero una vez lo tengamos preparado. No creo que podamos sacarlo por aquí.

—Pregúntale cuál es su nombre, para poder avisar al capitán de puerto y ellos informen a sus familiares y estén al pendiente. Por lo menos ellos tendrán una buena noticia.

—En seguida jefe, Hiroshi está ahorita evaluando la situación.

—Y Takumi, lo repito, con cuidado. Este barco es una bomba de tiempo. Estaré esperando el reporte y si es necesario nos dirigiremos a ayudarlos. Mientras seguiremos en nuestra búsqueda. El capitán de puerto nos informó que los parientes de la joven a quien encontramos están dirigiéndose en estos momentos hacia la morgue para su identificación. El equipo encargado de buscar en alta mar, ha reportado haber encontrado dos cuerpos más, atrapados entre unas rocas cerca de aquí. Aún falta encontrar a varias personas de la lista de desaparecidos. Además de la chica y el niño, nos han reportado un matrimonio joven. Así que, muchachos, debemos buscar en todos y cada uno de los rincones de este maldito barco hasta que no quede ni uno solo sin revisar.

—Entendido, jefe. Nos apresuraremos a hacer la inspección y reportaremos la situación A.S.A.P. *

—En cuanto tengas el nombre, lo reportaré inmediatamente.

Aoyama Takumi, el jefe del equipo tres, quien hasta hace apenas unos momentos estaba hablando con Matsuyama, dio un largo suspiro. Esta misión era una de las peores en las que había estado. Con cada minuto que pasaba, las posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes eran cada vez más escasas, por lo que rescatar con vida a este hombre era ahora su principal tarea.

—Aoyama-san, he estado buscando una entrada, pero no hay ninguna. Las puertas de salida se cerraron automáticamente como medida de seguridad. Pero he estado hablando con nuestra víctima, su nombre es Saito Tora, tiene 33 años de edad. Dice que cayó por un agujero del casco. No podemos pasar por aquí —informaba Hiroshi al acercarse, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces será necesario regresar y tratar de caminar por el costado del barco hasta llegar al agujero desde donde cayó y tratar de bajar nosotros por ahí también. Hazle saber que nos retiraremos para intentar llegar a él por el otro lado. Pero que definitivamente no lo abandonaremos —volvió a colocarse el casco que se había quitado cuando dejó de hablar con su jefe para evitar el gasto innecesario de oxígeno. Con este puesto se comunicó—. Jefe, aquí Takumi, cambio.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Definitivamente no podemos entrar por aquí abajo, tendremos que salir y tratar de llegar por el agujero por donde cayó, es nuestra mejor opción. Por cierto, ya tenemos el nombre de nuestra víctima, se llama Saito Tora.

—Takumi, mandaré al equipo de Mamoru, que está más cerca al exterior a que lo rescaten, mientras ellos llegan, quédense con la víctima, que por lo menos escuche sus voces para que no desespere. Si cree que lo abandonamos puede cometer alguna tontería. Necesitamos que esté lo más tranquilo posible para que lo podamos rescatar.

—Entendido jefe, Hiroshi es el que ha estado en contacto con él, lo dejaré aquí mientras Shiraoka y yo seguimos en la búsqueda.

—Manténganme informado siempre de su posición. Recuerden que puede haber aceite o cualquier otra clase de combustible. Vigilen siempre a su alrededor —continuaba dando órdenes mientras se dirigía a la siguiente cubierta. En donde estaban no habían encontrado a nadie más—. Natsume-san, aquí Matsuyama, cambio.

—Aquí capitanía de puerto, lo escuchamos Matsuyama-san, diga, ¿qué noticias tiene para nosotros?

—Mi equipo ha encontrado a un sobreviviente, un hombre de 33 años de edad de nombre Saito Tora, cayó por uno de los agujeros del casco cuando intentó caminar por él para llegar a una zona segura. Necesitaremos el helicóptero para poder acceder a él. Lo más seguro será que el piloto nos baje con cuidado mediante cuerdas, junto con una camilla para poder trasladarlo.

—Matsuyama-san, el piloto del helicóptero es uno de los mejores. Dele usted la orden en cuanto llegue para que baje a su equipo a la zona. Llevará también al paramédico que irá junto con ustedes para verificar el estado de la víctima.

—Dígale al paramédico que tiene una pierna rota y un brazo bastante lastimado, no sabemos a qué grado pero no lo puede mover. De ahí en más todavía no tenemos conocimiento exacto de su situación hasta que lleguemos a él.

En cuanto llegó el helicóptero al barco, uno de los tripulantes bajó una cuerda a donde se ató Kimura, el buzo, quien ya estaba en el casco esperando al piloto. En cuanto estuvo bien sujeto dio la orden para que fuera izado en el aire y con cuidado ser bajado al área donde se encontraba la víctima. Esta maniobra tuvo que ser llevada con extrema precaución, debido a que el viento que en ese momento estaba soplando podía llevar al buzo cerca del peligroso metal pudiendo no solo cortar la cuerda y hacerlo caer, sino también podía provocarle graves consecuencias a él. Fueron necesarios varios intentos para poder ser bajado con seguridad. Después de él bajaron Uchida y el paramédico, Sato se quedó arriba para poder ayudar en la subida de la camilla.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar hasta la víctima, se enteraron que, como muchos de los pasajeros, había intentado caminar por el costado del casco, tratando de llegar a los botes salvavidas, pero que uno de ellos resbaló, perdiendo el equilibrio, y se lo había llevado consigo. Se lastimó el brazo cuando chocó con el metal y la pierna se la había roto al caer. Había logrado arrastrarse hasta una zona fuera del agua pero ya no había podido moverse más.

—Saito-san, la otra persona que cayó con usted ¿dónde está?

—La verdad es que no lo sé, lo siento, todo fue tan confuso, no..., no creo que lo haya logrado, porque solo yo salí, pero no sé donde cayó, lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento —contestaba mientras el sentimiento de culpa por no haber ayudado al otro pasajero se iba apoderando de él.

—Saito-san, tranquilícese, necesitamos que esté lo más calmado posible para que podamos ayudarlo. Sabemos que en situaciones como estas, hay muchas cosas que se salen de nuestro control. No había nada que usted o nadie, pudiera hacer por ayudar a esa persona. Ahora concéntrese en que debemos sacarlo de aquí para que se pueda reunir con sus familiares. Nuestro amigo aquí presente es paramédico y lo va a revisar, le inmovilizará la pierna y el brazo para poder subirlo a la camilla y llevarlo en helicóptero, pero para eso debe estar usted muy calmado. ¿Entendido?

Con lágrimas en los ojos pero ya más calmado, hizo todo lo que el paramédico y el rescatatista le indicaron. Entre los dos lo subieron a la camilla sujetándolo fuertemente a ella con los arneses especiales. Dieron órdenes al helicóptero para que pudiera ser levantada y sacada de ahí. El paramédico iba colgado junto con el paciente para ser trasladado también e ir checando sus signos vitales. Mientras el helicóptero se alejaba, los tres hombres ya reunidos en el casco, veían cómo una esperanza de vida era llevada por fin a tierra.

 _* A.S.A.P.: As Soon As Possible, tan pronto como sea posible_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y seguir con esta loca aventura mía._


	14. Chapter 14

Después de terminar tan terrible llamada, regresó al cuarto donde estaba Ren porque sabía que no podía ni debía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. Era más que notorio que el chico estaba ya en las últimas de la desesperación.

Al entrar se tranquilizó al saber que los somníferos que le habían tenido que administrar a la fuerza seguían haciendo efecto y su amigo estaba durmiendo en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación.

Se sentó en la que quedaba libre, estaba exhausto, física y anímicamente. Después de comunicarle a Okami-san que Kyoko iba en ese crucero, la línea se había quedado muda, temiendo él que hubiera colgado sin querer se quedó esperando hasta oír al Taisho, quien le dijo que su esposa estaba demasiado conmocionada para seguir respondiendo. Tuvo que darle las malas noticias también a él, y asegurarles que si querían ir a la isla se les facilitaría transporte y una habitación para que pudieran estar cerca de Kyoko en el momento de su rescate. Les dio su número personal y el de Sebastian por si acaso no pudieran localizarlo a él, les dijo que estaría al pendiente de su llamada y colgó. Nunca les dijo el "si es que la rescataban con vida", es algo a lo que él ya no quería enfrentarse nuevamente.

Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y soltó un largo suspiro. Ren era su amigo, uno íntimo, ya no solo era su representado. En el transcurso del tiempo que llevaba siendo su mánager su relación pasó a ser de estrictamente de trabajo a ser un amigo verdadero. En una de las veces que Ren estaba desanimado por su situación con Kyoko, le había contado la verdad de quién era y su pasado, no sabía qué tanta o si era toda, pero sí acerca de ser el hijo de Hizuri Kuu y Julie, y de cuando conoció a Kyoko. Lo que había sufrido al volverse el hijo de una famosa pareja. El hecho de sentirse inútil y bueno para nada, siempre fallar en sus trabajos. Nunca estar a la altura de su padre. Y que eso lo llevó por un mal camino. Y tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado, que fuera tan grave como para que rompiera todo contacto con sus padres y se recluyera en un país extranjero siendo necesario hasta cambiar su nombre. Todavía no había desenmarañado todo lo que lo apesadumbraba pues había ocasiones en las que Ren dejaba caer comentarios como de no ser merecedor de ser amado.

Pero ahora, después de todo lo que él le había dicho en aquella sala, cuando creyeron que el cuerpo encontrado era el de Kyoko, estaba aterrorizado. Ella era su motivo de vivir, de siempre continuar superándose a sí mismo, de ser digno de su amor. ¿Digno? ¡Ja!, no creía conocer a nadie mejor que él para ella. Sí, era orgulloso, exigente, perfeccionista, terco, obcecado, obtuso, posesivo, celoso a rabiar, pero la amaba como no había visto a nadie amar a otra persona. Como uno de esos cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustan a Kyoko.

Se volteó al escuchar a Ren removerse en la cama y despertarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó cuando el chico se sentó en la cama.

—Como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza miles de veces... ¿Qué demonios me dieron? —contestó de mal humor, mientras se pasaba los dedos de la mano por el cabello.

—Un sedante. Tuvimos que hacerlo, Ren. El presidente y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Estabas a punto del colapso. Aunque dijiste que descansarías, sabíamos que no lo harías completamente sin ayuda. Y no me mires así —respondió ante la mirada fúrica de su joven amigo por haberle metido un par de somníferos—, es mi deber como mánager y como amigo, cuidarte y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo ten por completo la seguridad de que lo haré. Además yo tenía que llamar al Darumaya y el presidente sigue arreglando lo de la pobre chica que encontraron. Parece ser que no tenía más parientes que una hermana y no puede venir. Está haciendo todo lo posible por llevarla a tierra firme y entregársela a su hermana. No queríamos dejarte solo.

—No tienen que preocuparse, no voy a cometer una locura —decía mientras Yashiro lo veía con cara de incredulidad—. ¿Me creerías si te digo que no haré nada mientras no se sepa a ciencia cierta si está viva o no?, ¿mientras sé si mi vida acabó con ella en ese maldito barco o si todavía tengo una esperanza de vida?

—Ren, por favor no hables así —decía ya enojado ante su actitud—. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que debes estar pasando. Tú precisamente de entre todos nosotros. Pero no eres el único que sufre. Todos la amamos. Si puedes ver un poco más allá de tu propio dolor, podrías ver que el presidente está también muy preocupado y no solo por ella sino también por ti —elevó la voz haciendo que Ren se sorprendiera, jamás creyó que su calmado amigo le pudiera llegar a alzarla—. Por los dos chicos que se han vuelto algo tan cercano a él que podría jurar que los ama como si fueran sus hijos. Piensa también en Okami-san y en el Taisho... Cuando les informé estoy seguro de que sintieron que perdían a la única hija que han tenido. Y Kotonami-san, en cuanto se entere, ¿qué dirá? Es su primera y verdadera amiga. Y ¿Amamiya-san? Que gracias a Kyoko se abrió y dejó ir todo el odio y el coraje que tenía —Yashiro se llevaba las manos a la cabeza pasándose los dedos por su rubio cabello en señal de desesperación—. ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Y yo, Ren? ¿Yo dónde quedo? Que no solo me estoy volviendo loco de preocupación por saber dónde y cómo está Kyoko, a quien he llegado a querer como una verdadera amiga, quien en realidad deseo fuertemente que se convierta en tu esposa para así poder ver a dos amigos tan queridos ser felices juntos —con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos se sienta nuevamente en la cama de la que se había parado cuando Ren lo sacó de quicio—. Pero más que nada estoy aterrorizado hasta la médula, por creer que sin Kyoko tú podrías cometer una locura, y entonces no solo la perderíamos a ella sino también a ti. Y esta tragedia sería cada vez peor —por primera vez en su vida, el mánager perdió la compostura y de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas de desesperación ante la posible derrota de su amigo.

Ren, ante tremenda declaración de Yashiro, vio que no podía dejarse derrotar en este momento. Que por Kyoko y por sus amigos tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza. No podía darle más preocupaciones a nadie. Desde ese momento tenía que tener la cabeza fría y pedir ayuda. Y sabía perfectamente a quién hacerlo. Se dirigió a la puerta que daba al balcón. Yashiro asustado preguntó casi a gritos:

—¡Ren, por favor no seas idiota! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No voy a cometer una locura, Yashiro, te lo prometo. No llegué hasta aquí para lanzarme por el balcón, si eso es lo que temes. Necesito saber si ella está bien —y con una media sonrisa burlona agregó— antes de eso. Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo que realizar una llamada. Como bien dijiste no soy el único que la ama —mientras esbozaba ahora una triste sonrisa, cerró la puerta del balcón tras de sí, dejando a su amigo con una cara de incredulidad.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba insistente, como si con su sonido pudiera transmitir la urgencia de la llamada. A pesar de que en Japón era por la tarde, en esa parte del mundo todavía era muy de madrugada. Una grave voz adormilada contestó de mala gana el teléfono.

—Hizuri.

—Papá, soy Kuon —después de tantos años de tratarse como extraños esta vez el chico descarriado, el hombre en quien se había convertido pero sobre todo el hijo, era quien se comunicaba. Y no con una famosa pareja sino con sus padres—. Es urgente que vengan a Japón, ha habido un grave accidente.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? —respondió esta vez ya completamente despierto y asustado.

—No, no estoy bien —con voz vacilante continuó—. Pero es Kyoko quien lo ha sufrido. Ella..., ella estaba disfrutando de un crucero...

—¿El crucero que se hundió? —lo interrumpió su padre al imaginarse el peor de los escenarios posibles.

—Sí, papá. Verás... Ella aún no ha sido rescatada. Sigue atrapada y no tenemos noticias de su estado. Aún no ha sido ni siquiera localizada.

—Cariño ¿qué pasa? —se escuchaba una voz femenina a un lado de Kuu, también adormilada pero que se había despertado debido al tono alarmado de su marido.

—Es Kuon, querida. Kyoko ha tenido un grave accidente —dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa, que alarmada por la noticia, se sentó muy cerca a Kuu para poder escuchar a su hijo por teléfono, y cuando él volvió a hablar fue a Kuon esta vez a quien se dirigía—. Hijo, vamos para allá. Mándame por favor los datos de dónde están. Me comunicaré inmediatamente con el jefe.

—Él ya lo sabe, papá, él está aquí conmigo —no dejó que su padre continuara hablando—. Él, Yashiro, Sebastian y yo nos vinimos en cuanto supimos del accidente. Kyoko estaba al teléfono conmigo cuando todo ocurrió —se escuchó un leve lamento como tratando de aguantarlo, de no dejar salir otra vez las lágrimas, porque si lo permitía se derrumbaría y con la voz quebrada y casi en un susurro continuó—. Papá, los necesito a mi lado, tengo miedo...

Kuu, con sentimientos contradictorios porque por fin su hijo dijo las palabras que tanto anhelaban escuchar él y Julie, pero nunca quisieron que fuera de esa forma. Respondió como solo un padre puede hacerlo:

—Lo sé, Kuon, sé cuánto la amas. Estaremos allá tan pronto nos sea posible. Y, Kuon...

—¿Sí?

—Sé fuerte, hijo. Ella necesita más que nunca que permanezcas de pie. Te amamos hijo, mucho, a los dos.

De repente una voz que no ha escuchado por varios años se dirige a él:

—Hijo, muy pronto estaremos a tu lado. Tu padre tiene razón, tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y por ella. Y por toda la gente que los queremos a los dos. Kuon, siempre he creído que, cuando amamos a una persona, de alguna forma esa energía que transmitimos, les llega. Y sé que en su corazón, Kyoko-chan sabe que la estás buscando, y sé que eso le dará fuerzas a ella para resistir, no te derrumbes. Te amo. Y nosotros también te necesitamos —Julie enfatizó las últimas palabras, porque si conocía a su hijo, como solo una madre lo hace, sabía que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y estaría pasando por momentos terribles, ella ya lo había hecho al perderlo a él tanto tiempo atrás y eso que tenía la certeza de que su hijo estaría a salvo con el secuestrador ese (el jefe), ahora Kuon, sin la certeza de que ella estuviera sana y salva, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. Como madre no podía verlo sufrir más. El hecho de que los hubiera contactado, él en persona, y no a través del jefe, es que de alguna manera había hecho las paces con su pasado. Y eso, tenía la seguridad, de que se lo debía a Kyoko-chan.

—Sí, mamá —su voz sonaba bajita, desgarrada, casi en como en un susurro—. Yo también los amo, a los dos y los extraño. Los estaré esperando.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por seguir mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Con todo cariño para **oxybry y mutemuia** , ustedes saben por qué.

* * *

.

—Es hora de irnos —se escucha la voz de Matsuyama—, no podemos hacer ya nada más por esta noche, sé que es difícil, pero en nada ayudaremos mañana si estamos demasiado agotados como para cumplir nuestro deber. Equipo, repórtense.

Era ya entrada la noche, los buzos están a punto de retirarse para descansar pues la búsqueda y rescate había sido extenuante, no solo físicamente, sino anímicamente, ya que sabían a ciencia cierta que las posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes eran cada vez menores. Sabían que el descanso no solo era obligatorio sino necesario para poder seguir al día siguiente en cuanto despuntara el alba.

—Aquí Mamoru, reportándome. Equipo completo en cubierta cinco. Parece estar despejada. Vamos en camino al punto de reunión.

—Takumi, reportándose, seguimos en la zona de máquinas. Capitán, hemos encontrado dos cuerpos más. Eran de unos pobres desgraciados que quedaron atrapados entre los escombros. No hemos podido liberarlos todavía —decía sin emoción alguna, parecía que ya no le quedaba ninguna por aflorar. Estaban acostumbrados a esas situaciones pero eso no se los hacía más fácil, sin embargo, si se desmoronaban cada vez que pasaba algo así, jamás podrían cumplir o llevar a cabo su trabajo.

—Entendido, lamentablemente no podemos hacer ya nada por ellos. Por la mañana traeremos equipo adecuado para recuperar sus cuerpos. Solo dejen señalado el lugar para que eso sea lo primero que hagamos al llegar.

—Ya lo hicimos, jefe.

—Jefe, aquí Takeshi, nosotros estamos en la cubierta tres. Está completamente inundada, dudo que alguien haya podido sobrevivir aquí. No hemos terminado de recorrerla pero continuaremos mañana. Vamos en camino. No tardaremos demasiado.

Por toda respuesta solo se escuchó un escueto y cansado "bien".

.

* * *

.

La noche no había sido nada fácil de pasar para ningún habitante de la isla. Pero mucho menos para los amigos y familiares que esperanzados por creer que los desaparecidos continuaban con vida, estaban al mismo tiempo impacientes y seguían sin recibir noticia alguna de sus seres queridos. Han pasado ya veinticuatro horas desde el horrible accidente, y el tiempo transcurre para ellos lentamente, sabiendo que con cada minuto gastado es un minuto menos de vida para las víctimas atrapadas. Mientras que fuera, el crucero sigue recordándoles su hiriente y fatal último destino.

Entre ellos se encuentra Ren, que no ha logrado dormir. Desde que habló con sus padres ha estado sentado en un rincón del balcón, siendo testigo, impotente ante la cruel situación. Observando, pensando, meditando, muriendo un poco con cada segundo que pasa.

Al despuntar el alba, los buzos ya estaban listos para ser transportados nuevamente al crucero. Ni el cansancio ni el agotamiento físico se denotaban en sus rostros, solo la concentración necesaria para realizar su trabajo. De ellos dependía el ser rescatados con vida muchas personas o por lo menos traerles sus restos a los familiares para poder proporcionarles un lugar para su descanso eterno y así traerles el consuelo del proceso de duelo.

Al llegar al crucero se dirigieron inmediatamente al lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos de las dos personas que habían localizado la noche anterior. Después de muchas dificultades debido a la gran cantidad de desechos y maquinaria que se encontraban en el lugar, pudieron ser liberados. Tuvieron que ser necesarias seis personas para poder recuperar los cuerpos. Fueron colocados, al igual que la primera víctima que encontraron, con todo respeto en dos grandes bolsas negras dentro de una camilla especial. Esta vez, debido a la localización de los mismos pudieron ser sacados por vía marítima y recogidos por la lancha policial que los llevaría a la morgue. Gracias a que llevaban identificaciones en los uniformes, las autoridades del puerto pudieron ponerse en contacto de inmediato con sus familiares y los estaban esperando ya en el edificio.

La lista de víctimas mortales iba aumentando con cada segundo. Los buzos estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien con vida después de casi treinta horas del accidente.

Los equipos volvieron a separarse y partieron cada uno a una cubierta distinta.

Varias horas después, la voz de Hashimoto Takeshi se escuchó a través de los cascos:

—Jefe, estamos en la cubierta tres. No lo va a creer, pero del lado de babor, hemos encontrado a una pareja de extranjeras. Se encontraban atrapadas en uno de los camarotes. Nos costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta ellas, tuvimos que echar abajo la puerta. Pero hemos podido sacarlas. Una de ellas sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Está confundida y muy mareada. Trataremos de llevarlas al punto de reunión en cuanto veamos si es que pueden caminar por su cuenta. De lo contrario esperaremos a la camilla.

—Después de casi treinta y seis horas de haber sucedido el desastre, es increíble que aún sigamos encontrado sobrevivientes. Esas turistas han de ser la colombiana y española que están en la lista de desaparecidos.

—Jefe, una de las mujeres se encuentra muy golpeada. Las dos presentan síntomas de hipotermia. Necesitaremos al paramédico aquí A.S.A.P.

En eso se escucha también la voz de Mamoru:

—Jefe, estamos en la cubierta cinco. Tenemos que avisar al hospital inmediatamente —su voz se escuchó muy alarmada—. También hemos encontrado una pareja. Un hombre y una mujer. La mujer está embarazada, parece muy avanzado su estado. Supongo que seis o siete meses. Al igual que las otras personas, presentan ambos signos de hipotermia severa. La mujer no puede caminar, ya lo intentamos pero sus piernas no responden. Quisimos cargarla pero la inclinación del barco nos lo hizo imposible, también debido a su estado. Su esposo no está mucho mejor, pero al menos puede caminar despacio. Kyoma lo está llevando al punto de extracción. Fue difícil convencerlo porque no quería dejar a su mujer aquí, pero al final pudimos lograr que se fuera. Kenichi y yo nos quedaremos con la mujer hasta que llegue la camilla.

—Entendido, avisaré al capitán de puerto para que tengan listas las ambulancias y todo preparado —dicho esto se comunica con Natsume-san, para darle las buenas noticias y solicitar al helicóptero y la lancha.

—Natsume-san, lo más seguro es que la mujer embarazada sea llevada en el helicóptero y a los demás los bajaremos para que sean transportados por lancha. Será una maniobra difícil pero podemos hacerlo. Pediré que nos traigan las camillas y varias cuerdas. Podemos bajarlos a los demás con el helicóptero hasta la lancha, no tardaremos demasiado, mientras el paramédico estabiliza a la mujer embarazada para poder subirla a bordo y sea transportada por aire.

—Matsuyama-san, es usted quien da las órdenes ahí fuera. Si usted cree que eso es lo más conveniente, entonces que así se haga. Daré las indicaciones al hospital para que tengan todo preparado por si es necesaria una intervención quirúrgica para el bebé. También avisaré a las respectivas embajadas para que tomen carta en el asunto de la pareja de extranjeras una vez sean dadas de alta. Lo más probable es que quieran regresar a sus países. Que los dioses quieran que no lo sea. ¿Han tenido noticia alguna acerca del niño y la joven?

—No, aún no. Empezamos desde las cubiertas inferiores a buscar sobrevivientes. Está documentado que el mayor número de víctimas mortales se han encontrado en el cuarto de máquinas debido a que la tripulación es la última que accede a los botes salvavidas. Natsume-san, la verdad es que me preocupan mucho varias situaciones. Entre ellas el tiempo, mientras más pase, menos oportunidades hay de que los encontremos a salvo, y eso sin contar que el niño es muy pequeño. Y existen dos más, muy alarmantes. Se acerca mucho más rápido de lo que creíamos la tormenta, de la que hablábamos anoche. Lo cual nos complicaría aún más la búsqueda. Por último, las noticias de que algunos de los cuerpos recuperados en alta mar fueron encontrados severamente dañados. Y sabemos que en estas aguas hay tiburones martillo y toro. Todo esto aunado, nos pone más las cosas en nuestra contra.

—Tiene razón, Matsuyama-san, hemos estado monitoreando la tormenta. Teníamos la esperanza de que se desviara o se disolviera, pero al parecer no lo está haciendo, al contrario, está tomando fuerza y ciertamente se dirige hasta acá. Tenemos doce a lo máximo catorce horas más, antes de que nos alcance. No sabemos los daños que pueda ocasionar en el barco.

—Haré que mis equipos se dividan en parejas, así cubriremos más terreno. Roguemos a los dioses que sean benevolentes con nosotros, porque una vez llegada la tormenta tendré que suspender la búsqueda por cuestiones de seguridad. Y después, quién sabe qué será lo que encontremos.

—Entiendo, Matsuyama-san... Después de la tormenta no será búsqueda y rescate, sino recuperación de cuerpos —dijo soltando un largo suspiro de resignación. Llegando la tormenta nada podría ya hacerse. Solo rogar para encontrarlos antes.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus increíbles reviews. Es genial leerlos.

Serafina: no digo que nunca abandono una historia porque primero cae un hablador que un cojo. Uno nunca sabe lo que pasará en la vida. Pero si de mí depende, juro que la terminaré. No te preocupes. Solo espero que les siga gustando.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Kyoko abrió los ojos, solo se encontró con oscuridad, simple y llana. Los rodeaba completamente. No hizo ni el más leve intento por alcanzar la lámpara de mano que Kei-chan tenía en la mochila, ¿para qué? No iba a ver nada más de lo que había antes. Y prefería dejar las baterías para que cuando Kei-chan despertara, no se asustara. Lo abrazó, con cuidado, tiernamente. Lo atrajo más hacia su pecho. Como muchas veces quiso ella que su madre lo hiciera siendo pequeña, una muestra de cariño.

El miedo la atrapaba, envolviéndola en un abismo de desesperación que no podía dejarle ver a Kei-chan. Ella era la adulta ahí. La mayor y por lo tanto era su responsabilidad hacerlo sentir seguro. Pero las dudas estaban cerniéndose sobre ella. ¿Podrían en verdad salvarlos o morirían encerrados ahí en el completo abandono? ¿Sabrían ya el Taisho y Okami-san que estaba ella en el crucero que naufragó? Seguramente al no haberse comunicado ella con ellos al arribar a puerto, tal y como lo había prometido, a esta hora se estarían preguntando dónde podría estar. ¿El presidente? ¿Estaría Ren buscándola? Sí, sabía que estaría preocupado por ella. Habían estado hablando hasta el momento que pasó el accidente y por cómo había estado actuando últimamente, tenía la certeza de que al no saber nada más de ella estaría muy preocupado, el asunto era ¿por qué? ¿Porque ella era su kohai? ¿O podría ser que él estuviera tomándole cariño como algo más? ¿Una amiga tal vez? Ojalá y fuera algo más. Ojalá y él la viera como... —un gran suspiro salió de sus labios—, no podía ni siquiera decir en su mente las mágicas palabras. No quería hacerse ilusiones, no debía. Ya le habían roto el corazón una vez y aunque en esta ocasión ella lo había entregado voluntariamente, al no decírselo a él, sentía que todavía conservaba cierto control, pero si le decía sus sentimientos y él la rechazaba, no habría nada en el mundo que la pudiera sacar del inmenso agujero negro en el cual caería llena de vergüenza y humillación. ¡Ja!, como si pudiera creer que el gran Tsuruga Ren pudiera enamorarse algún día de una insignificante kohai como ella.

Para no caer más en la tristeza y desesperanza, se puso a pensar en algo que le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza: en su plática con Kei-chan. Seguía recreando en su mente los argumentos, por los que, según él, Corn no existía.

Le había dicho que todo era una tontería, que las hadas no existían. Aunque ella se lo había refutado diciéndole que sí, que claro que existían, ella había visto a Corn de niña y de nuevo en Guam. A eso Kei-chan había respondido que la verdadera identidad de Corn era el mismo personaje que la había hecho creer él: Tsuruga Ren. Que siempre había sido él. ¿Pero por qué demonios se habría tomado todas esas molestias para hacerla seguir creyendo en Corn? ¿Por qué no decirle simplemente que era una cubierta para que nadie lo reconociera ni como Cain o Tsuruga Ren? ¿Por qué no siguió caminando por la playa haciendo como que no la conocía tal y como lo hizo al principio cuando salió del mar? ¿Por qué había regresado por ella? ¿Con ella? ¿Y cuando lo de _Dark Moon_? Cuando le contó la historia de Corn. Cuando al verlo tan enojado con ella por creer que tenía un secreto con ese sucio perro, se tuvo que tragar el miedo y hablar de lo que le dijo el Beagle, miedo a decirlo en voz alta, miedo a hacerlo real, a creer en las palabras del estúpido Beagle. Fue entonces cuando Ren, después de escucharla, pero sobre todo después de que ella le contara su mayor temor, él la abrazó y le dijo que Corn estaba vivo y había crecido, que ya tenía sus propias alas para volar y lo había hecho por sí mismo. También había sido Ren el que había creído en la magia de la piedra Corn y la había besado, siendo esa su perdición (la de Kyoko, no la de Ren), pues fue cuando el último de los candados fue abierto, pero no acabó ahí... Hizo que la caja fuera completamente inútil, aunque ella hubiera querido utilizarla de nuevo esta había quedado hecha cenizas, y llevadas por el viento llamado Tsuruga Ren. Entonces, recapitulando, si Kei-chan estaba en lo correcto, ¿qué había llevado a Ren a actuar así con ella? Sí, había notado ciertos cambios en él de un tiempo para acá, como posesivo y a veces podría jurar que hasta creía verlo algo celoso, pero eso no podía ser cierto. Un senpai como él no podría celar a una kohai como ella... ¿O sí?

Algo se le estaba escapando de entre todo esto, porque si en realidad el Corn con el que había estado en Guam era Ren, ¿quién era el Corn de su niñez? Porque ella había reconocido en ese hombre al niño de su infancia. Pero —un fuerte sonrojo apareció no solo en su rostro, sino abarcándole todo el cuerpo y grandes estremecimientos lo recorrían a su vez—, si Ren era Corn, eso quería decir que Ren fue quien la besó. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era una burla? Todavía fue ella y le platicó de su primer beso y cómo había sido de maravilloso y a él, precisamente a él. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta y creerle? —las lágrimas iban apareciendo sin poder controlarlas y rodaron libres a través de sus mejillas. Los estremecimientos y los sollozos terminaron por despertar a Kei-chan.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tú también tienes miedo?

—Perdóname, Kei-chan. No es nada. No es miedo —aunque en parte sí, pero no podía decírselo—, es solo que estuve recapacitando en la plática que tuvimos y me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón y yo solo he sido una gran tonta, una crédula, alguien de quien se pueden burlar tan fácilmente, y otra vez he sido engañada —Kyoko a propósito no quiso prender la lámpara todavía hasta no haberse calmado por completo. No quería que él la viera así tan triste, ella era la adulta y tenía que comportarse al nivel de la situación, pero mientras a oscuras...

—¿Lo dices por tu amigo? —lo dijo con tanta serenidad y confianza que Kyoko dudaba quién era el adulto ahí.

—Sí, Kei-chan, lo digo por Corn.

—Yo no creo que él se haya burlado de ti como tú dices. Yo más bien, creo que fue un bonito gesto.

—¿Eh? ¿Bonito gesto? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó dudosa.

Entre bostezo y bostezo, pues el cansancio había hecho mella en ellos, Kei le respondió:

—Pues tú dijiste que él estuvo a punto de irse ¿no? Bien pudo haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo. Tú dijiste que había vacilado en irse y prefirió volver a hablar contigo. Pudo haberte ignorado, pero tampoco lo hizo. Yo creo que tú significas mucho para él como para no romperte tu ilusión. Kyoko-chan, te voy a contar un secreto. Este viaje lo hicimos en honor a mi abuela, ella y yo éramos muy unidos. Ella vivía con nosotros y yo pasaba todas las tardes escuchando sus historias. Ella murió hace poco y su sueño siempre fue que viajáramos juntos. Como mis papás me vieron muy triste me dijeron que íbamos a viajar para visitar todos los lugares de los que ella me platicaba. Y así tenerla siempre conmigo. Mi papá me dijo que de esa forma ella nunca se iría de mi lado, pero yo sé que ella no está más conmigo. Y aún así al visitarlos sentía que en verdad estaba ella ahí conmigo platicándome de cada uno de ellos. Y así mi ilusión continúa viva. Y ella en mi recuerdo. Tal vez eso fue lo que quiso hacer tu amigo contigo.

—Kei-chan ¿estás seguro de que tienes seis años, casi por cumplir los siete? —preguntó atónita ante la madurez del niño.

—Sí, y no te olvides de que me prometiste ir a mi fiesta —dijo entre largos y profundos bostezos.

—No me olvido, Kei-chan. Allí estaré, si es que logramos salir de aquí con vida —murmuró esto último, muy quedamente más para sí misma, con miedo de que el niño la hubiera escuchado, pero él ya se había vuelto a quedar dormido entre sus brazos. Las palabras de esta hermosa y sumamente inteligente criatura se quedaron con ella durante horas, mientras velaba su sueño. Si antes la preocupación no le permitía descansar, ahora fue el sentirse inmadura, tonta, incrédula e incompetente ante la sabiduría de un viejo niño de siete años, al cual solo le faltó propinarle a ella, un coscorrón por cabezota.

Ren era Corn y no se había burlado de ella, sino que había tratado de mantener vivo a su gran amigo, esto se lo dio a entender un pequeño, que a pesar de haberlo conocida tan poco tiempo ya significaba mucho para ella. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ella amaba a su Corn, aunque no fuera de la misma forma que amaba a Ren. Porque ella amaba a Ren y a Corn, pero a su príncipe lo amaba como uno quiere a alguien que le da las fuerzas de seguir viviendo, casi como el hermano que nunca tuvo, o quizás algo más, a un ideal un ser mágico y místico, alguien que nunca dejará de ser perfecto ante sus ojos y sin embargo los sentimientos hacia Ren eran mucho más profundos, más fuertes. Pero ahora el saber que los dos eran la misma persona y que tal vez, él la quería, aunque fuera solo un poco...


	17. Chapter 17

La tormenta había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado y con mayor intensidad haciendo imposible el permanecer en el barco. Por órdenes de Matsuyama, todos los equipos, muy a regañadientes, tuvieron que abandonar el crucero para evitar más pérdidas humanas.

Los fuertes vientos y la lluvia casi torrencial hacían imposible el poder ver algo más allá de unos pocos metros de distancia. Los equipos de búsqueda y rescate, tanto los buzos como las lanchas apostadas en alta mar, se esperaron hasta el último momento para regresar a tierra firme. Todos tratando de encontrar tan solo a una persona más. Pero fue inútil. El clima estaba en contra de ellos. Las altas olas dificultaban el regreso de las lanchas, impidiendo el avance hacia el muelle, haciendo en ocasiones que casi volcaran.

Al llegar a tierra firme, los jefes de los equipos tanto de mar y tierra como los buzos se dirigieron a la capitanía a discutir la situación con Natsume-san. A pesar de que la mayoría estaban muy cansados, los hombres y mujeres, no querían detenerse en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes o cuerpos. Sabían que todavía había familias que aún no podían estar tranquilas porque sus seres queridos no habían sido rescatados. Y aunque estaban acostumbrados a situaciones así, nunca era fácil. Esta era una situación muy difícil. Ya que los fuertes embates de la marea, estaban provocando que el barco se moviera y temían que terminara de ladearse por completo.

Natsume, Matsuyama, Saeki, los jefes de equipo y los coordinadores, se encontraban en una sala de juntas de la capitanía de puerto, discutiendo las medidas a tomar en cuanto la tormenta disminuyera.

—¿Cuáles son los pronósticos de la tormenta? —preguntó a un hombre Natsume-san.

—Según los datos proporcionados por el Servicio de Meteorología Nacional, la tormenta durará aproximadamente de ocho a diez horas. Se esperan vientos fuertes de hasta 70 km/h, olas de hasta cuatro metros de altura. Es una tormenta muy fuerte aunque siga siendo catalogada como simple tormenta. Ahora, bien, estos son las situaciones que nos preocupan ahora:

Primero.- No podemos saber si el barco aguantará toda la fuerza del viento y la marea, hemos empezado a notar cierto movimiento en él, que aunque es mínimo, nos tiene bastante preocupados. Esperemos que no sean de consecuencias graves estos movimientos que puedan provocar que se termine de escorar por completo el barco. Y es la fuerza del mar aunado al viento lo que puede ocasionar que el barco se deslice de donde está y termine en una zona aún más profunda.

Segundo.- De terminar de escorarse, tenemos muchas situaciones que requerirán de acciones inmediatas y no me estoy refiriendo solo al rescate de víctimas. Sino que uno de los agujeros del crucero está muy cerca de los compartimientos del combustible y se está empezando a derramar. No se ha podido hacer nada debido a que estábamos esperando a rescatar al mayor número de sobrevivientes posibles, pero si se derrama el combustible tendremos mayores problemas. Tenemos que decidir si se suspende la búsqueda mientras se vacían los contenedores o damos prioridad al rescate. También hay que tomar en cuenta que después de tantas horas –el hombre hizo una pausa, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir no era para nada sencillo y tal vez se escucharía hasta cruel— bien, pues, según las estadísticas, debido a varios factores, no es factible que encontremos ya sobrevivientes sino nada más sería recuperación de cuerpos. Por lo cual se debe decidir si es preferible suspender la búsqueda o la recuperación del combustible.

Después de escuchar todos los contratiempos y situaciones adversas que podrían presentarse, fue el turno de Matsuyama en hablar:

—Natsume-san, Saeki-san, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que se ha dicho anteriormente, pero mi trabajo es búsqueda y rescate. Tal vez aún no se han puesto a valorar lo que realmente significa esto. Quiere decir que nosotros entramos en las peores situaciones posibles aun cuando solo exista la más mínima posibilidad de encontrar a alguien con vida. Conocemos los riesgos y sabemos afrontarlos. No creo que debamos rendirnos. Aún no hemos encontrado a varias personas reportadas como desaparecidas y entre ellas, les recuerdo, están el niño de seis años y la joven que se regresó a rescatarlo. Díganme, ¿cómo les vamos a decir a sus familiares que simplemente abandonamos su búsqueda porque fue demasiado complicado? —volteaba a ver a cada uno de los hombres sentados a la mesa a los ojos, fijando así en ellos, la mirada de furia contenida—O, ¿quién de ustedes les dará la noticia que debido a estadísticas se decidió a suspenderla porque no es probable que se encuentren con vida? Contéstenme algo más, supongamos que todos acordamos en cancelar la búsqueda, y cuando se encuentren los cuerpos, porque eso es lo que se hará, en la autopsia se revele que ellos seguían vivos mientras nosotros estábamos aquí calculando estadísticas y números ¿cómo se sentirán ustedes? Les pido por favor que terminando la tormenta, nos den a mi equipo y a mí, la oportunidad de regresar a completar la búsqueda, hace un par de horas llegó otro equipo de buzos que nos ayudará en el crucero.

—Matsuyama-san, ustedes son el equipo de élite de Japón, según tengo entendido, a quienes se les llama en primer lugar en casos de catástrofes como estas. ¿Quién es el otro equipo?—preguntó intrigado el capitán de puerto.

—Natsume-san, con todo el respeto, cuando me enteré de la magnitud del desastre hablé con un viejo conocido mío. Fuimos compañeros en una época cuando hice entrenamiento con él. Este equipo viene desde Estados Unidos, ellos tienen un grupo como el nuestro. Están dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros y a ponerse a nuestras órdenes. Sabía perfectamente que en un momento dado necesitaríamos refuerzos y los mandé llamar, como le comenté anoche.

—Bueno, cuando me dijo que iba a solicitar refuerzos no me dijo que ya estuvieran aquí, siendo esas las circunstancias, creo que deberíamos decidir —en eso fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

—Muy buenas noches, estoy buscando a Natsume-san, me dijeron que se encontraba en esta sala, soy Scott McGillies, he venido con mi equipo para ayudar —cuando se acercaba al hombre que se había puesto de pie localizó a su viejo amigo, que también se había parado, y se acercó a este para darle un afectuoso abrazo, ya sabía que los japoneses no tenían esas muestras de afecto pero esto siempre había sido una broma entre ellos—. Akira, aunque las circunstancias no sean las que me gustaría, me alegra mucho volver a verte, amigo —y después le hizo una reverencia al capitán—, estamos aquí a sus órdenes y esperemos que en cuanto pase la tormenta podamos ponernos a trabajar inmediatamente, para poder abarcar más áreas en el menor tiempo posible —dijo esto sin saber que era precisamente esa la cuestión que no se había decidido todavía.

—Bueno, caballeros, en vista de que ya está aquí el equipo de refuerzo, sugiero que les demos una oportunidad, si con todos los elementos desplegados dentro del barco, en un plazo razonable de tiempo, no han localizado a nadie se suspenderá la búsqueda y se iniciará entonces todo lo necesario para la recuperación del combustible, mientras los dos equipos, tanto de Matsuyama-san como de McGillies-san, estén dentro del barco, será mejor empezar a coordinar todo lo que será necesario para evitar que el barco se siga hundiendo, así como evitar el derrame de combustible, también tenemos que ver los estragos que pueda ocasionar la tormenta al pueblo. No podemos hacer nada más, hasta que no haya pasado por completo este temporal. Estemos la pendiente por cualquier emergencia que se pueda producir. Matsuyama-san, por favor lleve a sus equipos a descansar. Necesitan estar completamente descansados si quieren rendir en la búsqueda.

.

* * *

.

Muy lejos de la zona donde se llevaban a cabo las discusiones, un joven veía a través de la ventana como las olas embestían con fuerza el barco. Arañaba el cristal con sus dedos, rogando que su amada aguantara un poco más. Implorando que esa maldita tormenta terminara lo más pronto posible. Había prometido no desmoronarse. Pero en verdad, fue imposible al escuchar que debido al mal clima se tendría que suspender la búsqueda hasta que pasara la tormenta. ¿Que acaso los dioses lo odiaban? Cuando les daban una esperanza, venían y se la hacían trizas. ¿Por qué Kyoko? Su madre le dijo que los corazones que se aman sienten la energía del otro. Mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas rezaba que ella supiera que él estaba ahí, buscándola y que no se daría por vencido hasta tenerla entre sus brazos. Pensó que estaba demasiado agotado al creer ver una débil luz proveniente del barco. Cerró los ojos, mientras los pensamientos atravesaban su mente, una grata voz se escucha detrás de él, haciendo que se olvidara de lo que creyó una alucinación.

—Hola, Kuon —él se voltea al escuchar un nombre que creyó no volver a oír de sus labios en mucho tiempo y sin embargo lo había hecho dos veces en las últimas horas, y caminando hacia la figura, la abraza fuertemente mientras de sus labios sale una única palabra murmurada:

—Mamá.


	18. Chapter 18

Para Samantha (Sammy redpassion1987) Stone, q.e.p.d. Que tu luz brille siempre fuerte en el firmamento.

* * *

Al escuchar a su madre, Ren se da la media vuelta y avanza hasta ella, abrazándola fuertemente tratando de aliviar, en ese abrazo, la angustia a la que ha estado sometido durante los últimos días. Ella, al tener entre sus brazos a su hijo perdido durante tantos años, llora, con sentimientos encontrados, por la alegría de volver a verlo, pero ensombrecida con la tristeza de las circunstancias. Se separan al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

—Hola, hijo ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Hola, papá —se acerca a él y se abrazan fuertemente, como durante tantos años ambos estuvieron soñando por hacer y no pudieron— Estoy muy desesperado. Han suspendido la búsqueda debido a la tormenta, no sé cuánto tiempo más puedan aguantar Kyoko y ese niño ahí, atrapados. Ni siquiera saben si siguen con vida —Julie se acerca a Ren y lo abraza para infundirle un poco de valor—. Tanto tiempo y no tienen agua ni comida, además de que pueden estar sufriendo hipotermia. Mil y un escenarios diferentes se me pasan por la mente y ¿si no llegamos a tiempo?, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella? No puedo soportar estar aquí sin hacer nada, sabiendo que ella está allá, solo acompañada por un niño pequeño, aterrados sin saber que los estamos buscando —Ren se había soltado de los brazos de su madre y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras hablaba tratando de conservar la calma, pues sabía que gritar no ayudaría en nada, porque ya lo había hecho antes. Mientras que Kuu y Julie se miraban el uno al otro y luego a su hijo, nunca lo habían visto así, ni en aquella terrible ocasión que lo hizo tomar la decisión de separarse de ellos. Esta vez era mucho peor. Lo veían en su rostro, reflejado en la agonía de sus ojos castaños. Cuánto añoraban poder ver el verdadero color de sus ojos.

—Kuon, —la voz de su padre interrumpe sus pensamientos— sé que no podemos hacer nada más que acompañarte mientras esperas. Pero debes saber que Kyoko también es muy importante para nosotros. Y estamos sufriendo al igual que tú por no tenerla a nuestro lado sana y salva. Nos hemos encontrado con el jefe quien nos presentó a una amable pareja, estuvimos platicando con ellos un rato antes de venir aquí contigo. No podíamos dejarlos solos, ellos estaban deshechos, Kuon, parecen querer a Kyoko como si fuera su hija y se ve que también están tan desesperados como tú, el jefe, Yashiro-san, nosotros y hasta Sebastian. Es increíble cómo esa niña se ha ganado el corazón de toda persona a quien conoce. Oh, no me mires así, hijo. He seguido muy de cerca su carrera y así como la tuya, y le he pedido al presidente me mantenga informado de mi otro hijo. Ella nos ayudó a los dos, a ti y a mí, cuando te interpretó. Pero se ganó mí corazón siendo ella misma. Vine a Japón teniendo solo un hijo y me fui de aquí con dos. Desde entonces tu madre y yo tenemos un hijo y una hija, así la queremos y estamos preocupados por los dos. Por ella porque está encerrada en ese maldito trasto, sin poderla consolar o por lo menos hacerle saber que estamos todos aquí por ella. Pero también por ti —Kuu se acercó a su hijo y le dio un leve golpe en la frente con los dos dedos antes de que Ren pudiera tapársela como solía, un gesto cariñoso que también implicaba un cierto toque de reclamo y regaño— porque Yashiro nos ha puesto al corriente de tu estado de ánimo, de tus palabras pero más de tus acciones. Me alegra mucho que nos hayas llamado, aunque haya sido en esta lamentable situación, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos ahí para ti, para los dos, cuando nos necesiten, las veces que lo hagan, solo tienen que llamar. Pero por favor, hijo. No te des por vencido. No te rindas. Sigue el ejemplo de Kyoko, ella se quedó completamente sola en Tokyo, pudo volver al ryokan de la familia Fuwa, pero no lo hizo. Nunca se rindió, ni se dio por vencida. Logró cumplir todas sus metas y mientras, en su camino ella iba enderezando y ayudando a la gente que conocía a superar sus propios problemas.

—Papá, ¿acaso crees tú que yo no he pensado todo eso? Yo sé lo que significa Kyoko en la vida de cada persona a la que ha conocido. El presidente, María-chan, Kotonami-san, Yashiro, Amamiya-san, los buenos señores del Darumaya, inclusive al director Ogata... A todos nos ha tocado el corazón y es como si tuviera en sus manos un poder mágico y sanador que logra curar nuestros miedos y nos ayuda a superar los problemas. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Ella me ayudó a superar mi pasado como Kuon, y a reconciliarme con él. A perdonarme a mí mismo y a no dejarme vencer por la ira nuevamente. Pero, papá, sin ella, no tengo más razones para vivir... —al sentir la bofetada que su madre le da fuertemente, se queda callado. Se lleva la mano a su mejilla y la mira asombrado, ve que en sus ojos hay lágrimas de dolor y ¿rabia?

—No me vengas a mí a decir semejante estupidez, Kuon. Yo he vivido todos estos años alejada de mi hijo. ¡Me fue arrebatado cuando solo tenía quince años! Pero lo perdí mucho antes, cuando no pude salvarlo de sí mismo, de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido, de ese abismo de soledad y frustración en la que cayó. Y ni él ni su padre supieron nunca que yo me echaba siempre la culpa —las lágrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas sin temor porque alguien más la viera. Se las limpiaba con los dedos de una forma casi violenta, tratando de evitar así que sus ojos derramaran más, sin lograrlo—. ¿Qué tipo de madre era yo, que no supe verlo? ¿Por qué no pude ayudarlo? ¿Acaso me odiaba tanto como para ni siquiera haberse despedido de mí? Durante tantos años estuve esperando una sola llamada. Una carta. Un correo electrónico de él, algo donde me dijera que estaba bien y lo único que obtenía era un silencio sepulcral. Lo único que sabía de él era por medio de la publicidad o de lo que nos decía el canalla secuestrador que se lo llevó de mi lado. Así que no me vengas con que yo no sé de sufrimiento, porque nadie saber mejor qué es eso, que una madre. Yo le di a luz y no lo pude salvar —suspiró largamente y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un tono de voz esperanzado y con un poco de alegría—. Pero vino una joven hermosa de corazón, de cuerpo y alma, una luz divina, que lo guió hacia su propia salvación. Ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le enseñó lo que es el amor, y no hablo solo del amor romántico hacia otra persona sino el amarse a sí mismo, perdonándose sus faltas, aceptando su propio pasado como es, algo que sucedió y no se puede remediar, pero que se puede evitar seguir cayendo en lo mismo, evitar cometer una y otra vez los mismos errores. Así que tu padre tiene razón, Kuon. Desde que regresó de Tokyo y me platicó de su otro hijo, yo empecé amar a esa chiquilla por lo que logró contigo y con tu padre. Quería conocerla y cuando el jefe me hablaba de sus avances, de sus logros, quise más que nunca estar a su lado y felicitarla. Quería que ella supiera lo agradecida que estaba por ayudarte, por estar ahí para ti cuando a mí no se me permitía. Y ¿ahora me dices que no tienes motivos para vivir sin ella? ¿No es acaso toda su vida una demostración de valentía? Además, Kuon... —bajó tanto su voz que parecía un susurro, una súplica silenciosa, una que estaba más allá de las palabras— ¿Tan poco te importamos los demás en esta vida que prefieres terminarla que vivir por nosotros? —al terminar la frase sollozaba incontrolablemente, Kuu se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella se lo impidió con una mano. No quería que la tocara por el miedo de desmoronarse más, frente a su hijo, nunca había rechazado a su esposo, pero esta vez no podía aceptar su contacto, tenía que demostrarles a los dos hombres parados enfrente de ella y a sí misma, lo fuerte que era.

—Lo siento, mamá —respondió agachando la cabeza y bajando los hombros, arrepentido de sus palabras—. He sido un completo egoísta. Lo dije sin pensar en nadie más que en mí. Cuando me fui, no sabía qué tan profundamente heriría tus sentimientos, o los de papá. Yo necesitaba salir de ahí. Todo lo que sucedió, me consumió. La culpa de lo que hice, de lo que mis acciones provocaron, me estaba envenenando el alma. Un hombre murió por mi culpa. Es como si yo lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos. En una de las escenas de _Dark Moon_ , casi hubo un accidente —su voz se estremeció recordando la escena en la que de no haber sido por sus excelentes reflejos al volante, pudo haber sido de consecuencias fatales—. Un niño que se atravesó en el último minuto, cuando filmábamos la escena de la persecución en los carros, casi fue atropellado. Poca gente sabe esto, porque no se permitió que fuera de conocimiento público. Pero, eso me recordó el accidente de Rick y cómo murió. Entré en estado de shock. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente frío, no me podían hacer reaccionar. No respondía a nadie. Excepto a ella. Kyoko vino a mí y fue gracias a su cuerpo que el mío se calentó —sus padres abrieron mucho los ojos al caer en cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que había dicho. Al ver sus expresiones, Ren sonrió al recordar cómo Kyoko lo había regañado por decir eso y que podría mal interpretarse— no es lo que piensan —continuó—, ella solo me tomó de la mano, pero yo sentí su calor y mi cuerpo respondió al de ella. Escuché su voz y fue como si la sangre en la que yo me veía inmerso de pronto me abandonara, quedando limpio. Casi como si me purificara. Desde esa ocasión empecé a hacer las paces con mi pasado y con Rick. Decidí perdonarme y luchar por ella. Pero ahora, imaginarme la vida sin ella es más que imposible, mamá. La amo como nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Ella lo es todo para mí. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? ¿Tú también lo entiendes, papá? ¿Podrías vivir sin mamá? —pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz desesperada casi en un ruego.

—Hijo, lo que tu madre te dijo, acerca de vivir sin ti es más de lo que uno puede creer que puede soportar. El perderte, el entregarte a manos de alguien más, pero sobre todo, el saber que te fallamos como padres, fue lo que por un tiempo casi nos destruyó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá? —preguntó Ren preocupado por la forma en que su padre se lo dijo.

—Pues así como lo escuchas, tu madre no me habló por seis meses. Yo no soportaba el haberte perdido y cuando creí que también la había perdido a ella... Estuvimos casi al borde de un divorcio, Kuon. Cada quien cargando sus propias culpas, cada quien sufriendo en silencio por no haberte podido ayudar, por haber estado tan enfrascados en nuestros trabajos que te descuidamos a ti, que no supimos ver tu sufrimiento, tu desdicha, hasta que fue muy tarde y preferí verte partir antes que verte muerto.

Ren se dio cuenta de todo por lo que habían pasado sus padres tras su partida hacia Japón tantos años atrás, ahora comprendía las palabras que Yashiro le dijera tiempo antes: "todos llevamos una carga, una culpa y un sufrimiento en la vida, pero la madurez reside en saber cómo afrontarlas y enfrentarlas. Si nos dejamos llevar por ellas o si luchamos por lo que queremos y salimos adelante".

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —entre lágrimas se acerca a sus padres para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo con los dos al mismo tiempo. Entre los brazos de sus padres, hace el juramento que sea de la forma que fuere, encontraría a Kyoko.


	19. Chapter 19

Mientras Ren se encontraba en su cuarto con sus padres, Yashiro estaba con el presidente, Sebastian y los señores del Darumaya, en el restaurante del hotel. Sebastian, a pesar de que la prensa ocupaba gran parte de las habitaciones disponibles en los hoteles, había logrado conseguirles tanto a los Hizuri como al Taisho y a su esposa, cuartos para cada uno de los matrimonios.

—Discúlpenos, Takarada-san, es que no lo podemos creer todavía ¿cómo es posible que no la hayan encontrado?

—No hay nada que disculpar. Entiendo perfectamente cómo se sienten. Aunque Mogami-kun no es nada de mi familia, esa chica ha llegado a ser muy importante para mí y para mucha gente más. Desde que nos enteramos del accidente, nos hemos venido los cuatro, para saber si es que ella estaba con los sobrevivientes que lograron bajar del crucero antes de escorarse. Yashiro y Sebastian aquí presentes —Lory los señaló a cada uno con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, quienes hicieron una leve reverencia, y se volvió para mirar fijamente al Taisho a los ojos— y Tsuruga Ren, a quien supongo han conocido. En este momento él está descansando, la noticia ha sido demasiado fuerte para él y tuvimos que sedarlo, pues se encuentra desolado y nos preocupaba su salud (no quiso decirles que Ren ya había despertado y en esos momentos estaba hablando con sus padres, si él quería decírselo a la pareja más adelante era su decisión, mientras tanto mantendría su promesa de que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad). Él estaba hablando con ella cuando sucedió todo, al no poder volverse a comunicar, temió lo peor. Preocupado y desesperado, fue a mi casa para arreglar el viaje hacia acá —con estas palabras dio a entender la profundidad de los sentimientos del chico por Kyoko. El Taisho inclinó la cabeza aceptando, aunque de no muy buena gana, la situación como un padre que se acaba de enterar de que su pequeña hija tiene novio—. También conocieron a una pareja, los Hizuri. Ellos se conocieron cuando Kuu estuvo aquí en Japón hace un par de años y Mogami-kun trabajó con él. Kuu y su esposa han seguido en contacto con ella y también le han tomado cariño, es por eso que ellos también están aquí —los dueños del Darumaya se sorprendieron bastante de que tan famosa pareja hubiera hecho un viaje tan largo para ir a ver a Kyoko, pero sabiendo cómo la chica se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera que conocía, al final lo aceptaron sin hacer mayores preguntas.

—Dice que Tsuruga-san estaba hablando con ella en el momento del percance. Según tengo entendido, esto fue muy tarde por la noche, sé que él es su senpai y la ha ayudado en incontables ocasiones, sin embargo no estoy muy de acuerdo con toda esa situación —comentó de forma tajante el Taisho a Lory—. Yo no soy nadie para decirle a esa niña lo que tiene o no que hacer, pero a falta de figuras paterna y materna, mi esposa y yo hemos tomado la decisión de cuidar de ella. Solo quiero dejar en claro que no permitiré que se le haga más daño. Kyoko-chan ya ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que venga alguien y juegue con ella.

Lory aceptó las palabras del hombre frente a él y vio de reojo cómo Yashiro palidecía ante la visión de un Ren cortado en rodajitas si se atrevía a lastimar a la niña de los ojos de ese serio hombre.

—Le aseguro que los sentimientos de Ren son profundos y honorables. Él no se atreve a decirle nada a Mogami-kun, entre otras cosas, debido a todo su pasado (nunca especificó si al de Ren o al de Kyoko). El muy idiota, teme que ella no le corresponda en sus sentimientos y prefiere estar en una posición de senpai antes que perderla por completo. Pero no tenga duda alguna de que cuando él se sienta más seguro de ella le confesará su amor y luchará por ganársela, solo esperemos que sea en este año.

—Ahora entiendo más, muchas cosas —dijo el Taisho.

—¿A qué se refiere usted? —esta vez fue Yashiro quien preguntó.

—Hace ya un tiempo, ya casi por cerrar vimos entrar al restaurante a Tsuruga-san, eso nos sorprendió mucho pues Kyoko-chan había asegurado que no podrían verse durante algunos días ya que él tenía la agenda completamente ocupada y ella se veía bastante desanimada. En ese tiempo yo no sabía de los sentimientos del joven para con la chica. Le ofrecí de cenar y muy educadamente rechazó mi plato argumentando que ya había cenado con anterioridad —ya sabían por Kyoko que el Taisho raramente abría la boca para decir más de tres palabras seguidas, así que esto era una completa sorpresa para sus interlocutores.

—Sobre la cena, verá —Yashiro trató de explicarle la renuencia de Ren para comer cualquier cosa—, uno de los conflictos más fuertes que tenemos con ese chico es que es extremadamente difícil hacerlo comer algo más que lo necesario. Por eso a veces necesitamos chantajearlo con decirle a Kyoko-chan acerca de eso, porque sabemos que ella inmediatamente lo regañará y lo hará comer.

—Ay, estos chicos de ahora —exclamó Okami-san, con un fuerte suspiro—, pero ¿qué más tiempo van a perder estos dos si se nota a leguas lo que sienten el uno por el otro? Si ganas no me quedan de darles a los dos un buen par de coscorrones para que entren en razón —de pronto, cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia ella como si de exorcismo se tratara—, ¿es que acaso soy la única que ha notado que esos dos se aman con locura?

—Por supuesto que no —contestaron a coro, incluyendo a Sebastian.

—Pero es que es un secreto a voces, que todos sabemos... —puntualizó Lory.

—Excepto ellos dos —terminó la frase Yashiro, todos agacharon la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, ante la testarudez y obvia ceguera de los dos presuntos implicados—, pero, si después de esto ese par no se da por enterado de sus sentimientos, algo tendremos que hacer, no podemos seguir sufriendo nosotros por culpa de la densidad de ambos. No sé, tal vez..., ¿sería muy malo encerrarlos en un cuarto hasta que aceptaran los sentimientos del uno por el otro? —dijo muy metido en su papel de fangirl sin percatarse de la mirada asesina del Taisho.

—Pero dejando de lado, la obvia estupidez de esos chicos en cuanto del amor se trata, ¿qué han sabido de Kyoko-chan? —preguntó inquieta Okami-san, tratando de impedir que su esposo acabara con el representante de Tsuruga-san por los comentarios acerca de por fin conseguirle novio a su pequeña Kyoko.

—Ella viajaba junto con una amiga en el crucero, estaban de camino hacia los botes salvavidas cuando Mogami-kun escuchó a alguien pedir ayuda. Se regresó a averiguar de qué se trataba, encontrando a un pequeño niño atrapado en un camarote. Su compañera, Momose-san, fue a pedir ayuda, pero el caos desatado en la zona de los botes salvavidas era tal que la subieron a uno antes de poder pedir ayuda para Kyoko. En cuanto llegó intentó por todos los medios dar a conocer la situación. Cuando nosotros la encontramos, por la mañana, estaba dándole los detalles al jefe de bomberos, para que pudieran ir a buscarlos. Los padres del niño confirmaron su versión —tenía las manos juntas, con los dedos entrelazados, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas, su cara iba tornándose cada vez más seria—, ellos aún están en la isla, y al igual que nosotros, están esperando noticias de su hijo. El niño cumple siete años la próxima semana. Como verán es muy pequeño y no sabemos si siguen juntos o se separaron.

—¿Qué quiere decir que si siguen juntos o se separaron? —preguntó aún más confundida y preocupada Okami-san.

—Quiero decir que cuando estuvimos junto a los padres del niño, Kei-chan es su nombre, ellos dijeron que ellos estaban alojados en la cubierta 7 del lado escorado —levantó la mirada para verlos fijamente a los ojos—. Es decir, del lado hundido —el Taisho, apretó tantos los dientes que fue un milagro que no se los rompiera mientras que su esposa lanzó un agudo gemido de dolor al ser conscientes de las palabras del presidente—. El capitán de puerto dio las instrucciones al equipo de élite que estaba llegando para hacer la búsqueda y rescate, pero al llegar al crucero, encontraron el cuerpo de una joven mujer, ellos creyeron que era el de Mogami-kun y tuve que ir a reconocerlo a la morgue —los dueños del Darumaya habían palidecido seriamente, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la pareja—. Afortunadamente para nosotros, no era ella. Era una pobre chica que quedó atrapada y para quien la ayuda llegó muy tarde. No quise que Ren fuera a la morgue porque temía mucho por él, por su reacción. Nosotros les avisamos a ustedes solo cuando el reconocimiento estaba hecho.

—Les agradecemos el hecho de que nos hayan tenido en cuenta y nos avisaran, como ya les hemos dicho, nosotros queremos mucho a Kyoko-chan, y aunque las noticias no sean buenas queremos estar al pendiente.

—Pero hay algo que no le he dicho a Ren, y creo que tengo el deber de informárselos a ustedes. Cuando el equipo de buzos encontró a la chica, no había ningún niño a su lado, y después cuando se les informó que no era Mogami-kun, ellos volvieron al camarote donde supuestamente estaban ellos, pero no encontraron nada, ellos no estaban ahí. Creen que tal vez en el caos, antes de que el barco escorara completamente, el niño pudo haber salido de su habitación y refugiarse en otra donde quedó atrapado. Momose-san dijo que eso era un pandemónium y no supo indicarnos en qué cubierta estaban cuando se separaron, por más que intentó recordar —hizo una pausa porque no sabía cómo decir la última frase y con voz apagada, casi quebrada por la emoción por fin continuó—. Nadie sabe dónde pueden estar.


	20. Chapter 20

—¡Kyoko-chan!, ¡Kyoko-chan! Por favor, despierta.

—¿Qué sucede, Kei-chan?

—He escuchado a un helicóptero. ¿Por qué no nos han encontrado? ¿Acaso se dieron por vencidos?

—Kei-chan, cálmate, nos encontrarán, estoy segura de eso. No lo han hecho, porque seguramente no saben dónde estamos. Ni yo misma estoy con la certeza de saberlo, ¿cómo podrían ellos? Es un barco muy grande. Son muchos los lugares que tienen que revisar. Pero sé que ni tus padres ni mis amigos se darán por vencidos hasta no hallarnos.

—Kyoko-chan, la verdad es que tengo miedo. He visto relámpagos en el cielo y mi papá siempre me ha dicho que son el presagio de una tormenta eléctrica. ¿Qué haremos si el barco se hunde? Tú sigues atrapada y yo no puedo ayudarte —el niño agachó su carita en señal de vergüenza por sentirse impotente ante el hecho de no poder hacer nada por su amiga, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, intentando salir nuevamente, agradecía que ella no lo podía ver debido a la oscuridad que reinaba, no quería hacer uso de la linterna para ahorrar las baterías por si más adelante fueran necesarias, hasta ese momento gracias a la compañía de Kyoko, había ido superando su miedo a la oscuridad—. ¿Y si no regresa el helicóptero? ¿Y si nos dejan abandonados?

—Kei-chan, te voy a decir algo. Tus padres nunca te abandonarían y, si es cierto todo lo que tú me ayudaste a recapacitar y darme cuenta acerca de mi amigo, entonces sé que él tampoco permitirá que cese la búsqueda hasta encontrarnos. Sé que todos harán hasta lo imposible por llegar a nosotros y rescatarnos —en ese momento un enorme relámpago atravesó el cielo seguido inmediatamente por un fuerte trueno indicando la inminente llegada de la tormenta, haciendo que lo que fuera a decir la chica se quedara atascado en su garganta, olvidado debido al clima y lo que depararía este. La tormenta cayó sin piedad sobre la zona, el mar se había agitado vigorosamente debido a las fuertes ráfagas de viento haciendo que las olas rompieran contra el crucero sin darle tregua.

Kyoko no quería admitir que ahora sí que estaba mucho más preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría si la tormenta fuera tan fuerte que terminara por escorar al barco? Hasta el momento se habían encontrado fuera del agua, pero si la marea subía demasiado y los alcanzaba... ¿Llegarían los rescatistas a tiempo para salvarlos o morirían ahogados?

Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando, debido a la fuerza del viento y el agua aunados, el barco comenzó a moverse. Al principio Kyoko pensó que solo había sido producto de su imaginación y sus miedos, pero no era así, el crucero realmente se estaba inclinando cada vez más, haciendo que el mueble que tenía encima, se deslizara un poco más sobre ella, atrapándole las piernas por completo.

Un trueno sonó muy cerca a donde ellos estaban indicando que el ojo de la tormenta estaba a escasos kilómetros de ahí, tenían que hacer algo para dar una señal de vida, tal vez alguien la vería. La lluvia golpeaba con ferocidad el vidrio de las ventanas de la habitación. Los rayos iluminaban por segundos permitiéndoles ver la fuerza de la naturaleza en su esplendor. Las altas olas que se alzaban amenazantes en el horizonte, condenándolos a sufrir el peor de los destinos. Por si no fuera poco, el fiero rugido del viento les confirmaba la gravedad de su situación. Si no estuvieran ahí, en esas circunstancias, ella estaría maravillada viendo la lluvia caer, pero en esos momentos rogaba porque el barco no se moviera aún más.

En ese crucero fantasma, con el clima así, le recordaba cada vez más a las películas de suspenso que había visto de chica donde un barco naufragaba en medio del océano debido a tormentas parecidas (era más de una las que tocaban este tema. La última, había sido la de una escuela para jóvenes, las clases se tomaban en una pequeña embarcación que navegaba por los mares de E.E.U.U., siendo los mismos estudiantes la tripulación del pequeño barco. Durante uno de los viajes, los atrapaba una tormenta tan fuerte que los había volcado por completo y varias personas habían muerto, entre ellas varios de los estudiantes). Cuando otro trueno resonó en el cielo, ella pensó que más que película de suspenso, era una de terror la que estaban viviendo.

—Kei-chan. Mira a ver si en el clóset hay más mantas o cobijas para taparnos, la noche es fría y debemos protegernos. Ten cuidado y usa la linterna para buscar y no te vayas a tropezar. Cuando regreses apagaremos la linterna.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ahora mismo lo hago —replicó, mientras el niño se dirigía hacia el clóset a buscar lo que Kyoko le había solicitado, un relámpago iluminó el tenebroso cuarto permitiendo al niño percatarse de que la fría agua de la lluvia se colaba por los marcos de las ventanas. Llevando entre sus brazos las cobijas regresó con la chica, asustado por lo que había visto.

—Kyoko-chan, ¡la lluvia está entrando por las ventanas! —el grito desesperado de su pequeño amigo, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones para meterla de cabeza a la gravedad de su situación. Aguantando el dolor para que el niño no se enterara y entrara en pánico, le habló tratando de modular la voz, al fin y al cabo no podía verle la cara. Volvería a sacar partido de su profesión como actriz.

—Kei-chan, ¿dime aún le queda batería a la linterna que tienes?

—Sí, Kyoko-chan, casi no la he utilizado.

—Bien, eso es excelente. Tengo una idea que tal vez nos ayude a que nos encuentren. ¿Te acuerdas que te platiqué que tomé un curso de salvamento para poder realizar una película?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Kei-chan, quiero que hagas algo por mí. ¿Sí? Necesito que te acerques lo más que puedas a la ventana, y vas a prender y apagar la linterna como yo te diga. Quiero que la prendas y apagues tres veces seguidas rápidamente y luego otras tres pero no tan rápido, un poco más lento y luego otras tres veces igual de rápido que al principio. Serán tres cortos, tres largos y repites tres cortos ¿entendiste?

—¡Kyoko-chan!, ¿eso es clave Morse?

—Sí, lo es —respondió con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

—Eso es genial, dime, ¿lo aprendiste en ese curso? —preguntó asombrado e interesado por todo lo que ella había puesto en práctica.

—No, la verdad es que no lo aprendí precisamente ahí. Verás, lo que pasó es que mientras estábamos en el curso, me interesó mucho poder tomar uno completo. Creí que podrían ayudarme a interpretar mejor mi papel. Me acerqué al instructor y resultó que él los daba en una academia propia. Ahí nos enseñaron muchas cosas y entre ellas el código morse. Mucha gente cree que está obsoleto pero la verdad es que es usado en una gran cantidad de ocasiones. Nunca creí que pudiera realmente utilizarlas, pero han sido de gran utilidad y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho.

—Yo también me alegro de que lo tomaras.

—¿Cómo supiste que era el código Morse, Kei-chan?

—He visto muchas películas de ese tipo. Siempre creí que si las veía podría aprender algo que fuera de utilidad. Desde ahí siempre tengo la costumbre de llevar conmigo mi mochila con provisiones, y mi lámpara —dijo un poco apenado de revelar su mayor secreto.

—Ahora soy yo la que se alegra de que vieras todas esas películas, porque gracias a eso, no hemos pasado ni hambre o sed y además tenemos la linterna. Solo espero que alguien pueda ver la luz —respondió agradecida de que con el tema, Kei-chan, se hubiera olvidado de su precaria situación y pudiera concentrarse en llevar a cabo su tarea.

—Kyoko-chan ¿qué exactamente estamos diciendo con la clave morse?

—Es un S.O.S. Es una señal internacional. Tal como se ha visto en las películas que los aviones usan el MAYDAY, aunque no es exclusivo para la aviación, sino que es una llamada de emergencia utilizada en muchos ámbitos. ¿Sabes que en todos los aviones el lenguaje que se debe utilizar para comunicarse entre los pilotos y los controladores aéreos es el inglés? Así todo el mundo entiende que es un MAYDAY, la señal de auxilio. Así, el S.O.S. Es un único código continuo, No son tres letras por separado como todo el mundo cree. Y en el transcurso del tiempo, se le han dado distintos significados como: Save Our Souls (salven nuestras almas), Save or Socom (sálvenos o moriremos), Save our Ship (salven nuestro barco), Sent out Succour (envíen auxilio), pero no hay un significado exacto. Como no tenemos ninguna forma de comunicarnos utilizaremos la linterna para hacer un S.O.S. —ella seguía hablando tratando de darle la mayor información al niño de lo que había aprendido para que no prestara demasiada atención al nivel del agua que continuaba subiendo de manera alarmante.

—Genial, ¿crees que me puedas enseñar algo de lo que tú has aprendido, en cuanto salgamos de aquí?

—Claro que sí. Ahora ¿crees que puedas hacerlo? Debes acercarte mucho a la ventana y hacer tres pulsos cortos seguidos de tres largos y luego, otra vez tres cortos.

—Yo puedo, Kyoko-chan, ya verás que sí.

En eso, otro relámpago cruzó el cielo, mientras veían que una enorme ola se dirigía hacia ellos y un gran trueno retumbaba al tiempo que la ola chocaba contra el barco haciendo que escorara una vez más, inclinándolo muy peligrosamente hacia las frías aguas. El pánico se vio reflejado en los ojos de los dos. Hasta ese momento habían estado a salvo de las aguas del mar, pero la tormenta era muy fuerte y debido a esta, el lugar se estaba inundando poco a poco. El agua no dejaba de entrar y el nivel seguía subiendo. Y de no ser encontrados dentro de un corto lapso de tiempo, tal vez no serían hallados con vida. Y ella, allí atrapada no podría hacer nada por ayudar a Kei-chan a salir con vida. Si tan solo él pudiera sobrevivir, la valentía del niño no sería en vano. Y tal vez también le podría decir algo a Ren. Solo lamentaba haber sido tan ciega y cobarde para no decirle antes a Ren que lo amaba.

—Kei-chan... —la voz le salió apagada, con miedo a decir la verdad, pero necesitaba que el niño fuera aún más valiente.

—¿Sí, Kyoko-chan? —no volteó a verla, seguía con las señales de luz. Pero algo en su tono de voz hizo que al niño se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

—Kei-chan. El agua está subiendo muy de prisa. Aunque nos respondan, tal vez no lleguen a tiempo para sacarnos a los dos con vida. Así que ahora yo, quiero que me prometas algo. Es muy importante para mí —en ese momento sí se volteó a verla, y con lágrimas le contestó:

—Me prometiste que no me dejarías solo. ¿Romperás tu palabra?

—No quiero hacerlo, pero si el agua sigue subiendo no podré salir de aquí. Así que necesito que te subas a la cómoda para que el agua no te alcance a ti también.

—No, no, no. Eso te lastimará aun más Kyoko-chan. Yo me quedaré a tu lado —se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esa idea.

—Necesito que le digas algo a Ren por mí, por favor. Quiero que le hagas llegar un mensaje. Y solo tú puedes hacerlo ¿Lo harás, Kei-chan? —la súplica en su voz hizo que el niño susurrara quedamente.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? —una leve sonrisa se dibujó el rostro de la chica.

* * *

N.A. Ya estamos en la recta final. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo.

Jessie1993:

Es un honor que escogieras mi historia para iniciar leyendo en fanfiction. Hay fics geniales y para todos los gustos. Muchas gracias por tu review, ellos nos animan a seguir escribiendo.


	21. Chapter 21

En la capitanía de puerto, Saeki el jefe de bomberos, el alcalde, el jefe de policía y otras personas, se encontraban reunidos en una sala de juntas, discutiendo los daños ocasionados hasta ese momento, por la tormenta. Los fuertes vientos azotaban sin piedad al pueblo. Algunas calles ya se encontraban inundadas con el agua de lluvia, la marea estaba subiendo y temían que el mar embravecido entrara a las calles inundándolas aún más. Había habido varios cortes a la electricidad, dejando al pueblo en penumbras. También habían ocurrido derrumbes de árboles en la carretera principal dejándolos incomunicados por tierra y anuncios caídos por todo el pueblo y uno que otro cristal roto. Pero, gracias al aviso oportuno y a las acciones preventivas, con gran alivio se reportó que no existían pérdidas humanas aunque sí heridos pero no de gravedad, quienes estaban siendo ya atendidos. Únicamente hasta el momento, solo existían daños materiales, de consideración pero todo era reemplazable, las vidas humanas no. Esperaban que las cosas siguieran así. Ya tenían más que suficiente con el desastre del crucero como para también sufrir con mayores daños por el clima.

La central eléctrica estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para restaurar la electricidad, hospitales y oficinas gubernamentales contaban con plantas auxiliares de emergencia, pero estas tenían siempre una duración limitada.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con estrépito dejando a todos sus ocupantes callados debido al desconcierto por tan repentina situación, y volteando a ver al joven que permanecía parado en el dintel de la puerta. Entró nervioso con un papel en la mano. Se dirigió directamente al alcalde.

—Señor, tenemos una situación. De alguna manera la prensa se ha enterado que Tsuruga-san se encuentra aquí, junto con el presidente de LME, su mánager así como también los Hizuri. Por más que hemos tomado precauciones con respecto a ellos y de que Tsuruga-san se encuentra de incógnito ellos lo han averiguado. Y no solo es eso. Se han hecho con la lista de pasajeros. Y el nombre de la chica ha salido a relucir debido a su amistad con el actor. Los teléfonos no dejan de sonar, nos están llamando de todos los periódicos y revistas de farándula y prensa rosa de Japón. Están entorpeciendo las actividades.

El alcalde movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente, enojado por la actitud de la prensa sensacionalista que estaba más al pendiente del motivo por el que varias estrellas de la farándula estuvieran presentes en la isla, que del grave accidente marítimo ocurrido días atrás o de la impresionante tormenta que los estaba azotando en ese momento, porque además de los daños ocasionados al pueblo podría provocar que el crucero terminara de encallar hundiéndolo por completo en el mar. A veces no sabía cómo funcionaba la mente humana. Estaba viendo cómo solucionar ese problema, cuando Natsume entra violentamente a la sala de juntas. El rostro demacrado reflejaba las largas horas de cansancio extremo tras estar al pie del cañón en las maniobras de búsqueda y rescate.

—Señor, hay algo que tiene que saber. Es muy importante. Es algo increíble si se puede decir de alguna manera. Es urgente tomar acciones inmediatas —la urgencia en el rostro del capitán lo hizo reaccionar, la prensa debía esperar.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente? —preguntó con cansancio, se quitó los lentes y se sobó el puente de la nariz, todo se había complicado. No tenía ni idea de cuántas horas llevaban ya sin dormir. Era un pueblo pequeño y no estaba acostumbrado a emergencias de esa magnitud. No sabía si estaban preparados para algo así y tal vez nunca lo estuvieran al cien por ciento, pero por el momento las acciones tomadas tendrían que bastar. La ayuda de fuera no llegaría hasta que pasara la tormenta.

—Creo que será mejor que venga al faro y lo vea por usted mismo, señor —respondió Natsume, debido a que era algo casi increíble.

Ya en el faro estaban Natsume, el alcalde, Saeki, Matsuyama y McGillies, entre otras personas.

—Entonces ¿esto es verdad? —preguntó aún incrédulo el alcalde.

—Sí, señor. Al principio creímos que eran reflejos de los relámpagos y no les prestamos mucha atención, pero después nos dimos cuenta de que las luces estaban en intervalos secuenciales y eran una clara señal de clave Morse —contestó emocionado, aunque exhausto Natsume. Los demás hombres continuaban en silencio evaluando la situación. No podían dar un paso en falso.

—¿Han dicho algo más que auxilio?

—No, señor. No sabemos con qué las estén haciendo. Si se hicieron de alguna linterna tal vez estén ahorrando baterías. Después de responderles, las señales han sido mucho más espaciadas, pero continúan llegando. Les hemos hecho saber que los hemos visto, y que pronto la ayuda irá en camino, pero tenemos graves problemas para hacerlo. La fuerte velocidad del viento impediría dejar a los rescatistas sobre el crucero sin sufrir daño alguno. Las grandes olas podrían llevarlos directamente contra las rocas, además de que si el helicóptero tratara de bajar lo suficiente como para que pudieran entrar en el crucero la altura del mar podría derribarlo. Sin contar que la presencia de los tiburones no es mínima y que la tormenta ha hecho que el barco se hundiera más y está en precario equilibrio, no sabemos si resistirá.

—Entonces, ¿me está diciendo de que por milagro un sobreviviente o varios nos han hecho saber que no solo han subsistido sabrán los dioses cómo, sino que también nos han dado su ubicación, pero no podemos ir por ellos? —si los dioses se enfadaban por algún motivo, el alcalde estaba seguro de que en ese momento estaban fúricos con las pobres almas que seguían atrapadas en ese crucero de la muerte—. ¿Cuál es nuestra mejor opción?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé con certeza —respondió con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos en señal de abatimiento—. No podemos arriesgar al equipo de salvamento por tal vez una sola persona. Pero tampoco podemos ni debemos abandonar al o a los sobrevivientes. Ya han pasado mucho más de lo que cualquier ser normal podría atravesar en su vida. La tormenta no aminorará en las próximas horas, pero no creo que ellos tengan tanto tiempo. Yo como capitán de puerto puedo tomar una decisión, pero al final, usted es el alcalde y es quien deberá dar la cara ante el pueblo y el mundo.

—Creo que entonces la decisión debe ser tomada por aquellos quienes arriesgarán su vida intentándolo. Ellos son los expertos y nosotros solo podemos apoyarlos, pero sepan que no estamos hablando de números o de lo que pueda opinar la gente. Tanto ustedes como las personas atrapadas allá fuera son seres humanos y sus vidas son muy importantes para mí —respondió mirando fijamente a Matsuyama y a McGillies.

—Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a arriesgar nuestras vidas si con ello podemos salvar a una sola persona. Pero no queremos poner en peligro a nadie más que no sea de nuestro equipo. Aquí McGillies, tiene en el suyo, un excelente piloto que ha trabajado en tormentas parecidas. Discutiremos las opciones que existen para llevar a cabo el rescate. Pero este endemoniado clima no nos impedirá traer de regreso a quien sea que nos esté enviando esas señales. Si han logrado permanecer con vida hasta ahora merecen que hagamos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ir por ellos —Saeki, Natsume y el alcalde se enorgullecieron de poder trabajar con esos hombres que sin conocer a las víctimas eran capaces de arriesgar sus propias vidas saliendo en situaciones tan adversas como esa, sin demostrar en ningún momento miedo o indecisión.

Poco tiempo después se encontraban en la atiborrada sala de juntas, el alcalde, Saeki, Natsume, los pilotos que habían trabajado anteriormente en el rescate. Matsuyama y McGillies con sus equipos completos.

—Señor, Matsuyama-san y yo hemos discutido las mejores opciones y creemos que debemos ir los dos equipos. Con las condiciones tan adversas creemos necesario ir todos. En caso de que uno de los equipos falle. Mi piloto puede manejar uno de los helicópteros pero necesitaremos un voluntario para el otro.

Un joven hombre, se separó del grupo. Era el mismo piloto que los había bajado a través del agujero del casco para rescatar a una víctima.

—Yo iré. Soy el mejor de aquí. Conozco los riesgos y los acepto. Solo indíquenme a qué hora quieren despegar. Tendré todo listo para irnos.

Matsuyama inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación: Valoraba el coraje presentado por el joven piloto. Los riesgos y los peligros que correrían serían incalculables. Podrían no regresar con vida y aún así ese hombre se arriesgaba con ellos.

—Según los datos meteorológicos parece que la tormenta disminuirá en tres horas. Ese será el mejor momento para minimizar nuestros riesgos. Estamos conscientes de que ellos tal vez ya no tengan esas tres horas pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer en estas circunstancias. Prepararemos todo el equipo necesario para subirlo al helicóptero. Mientras, también planearemos rutas para llegar a ellos. Gracias a la señal de SOS tenemos una idea de su ubicación, más no exacta debido a la lluvia y el oleaje. Una vez adentro estaremos comunicándonos entre nosotros con intervalos de diez minutos. Si antes ese crucero era un barco fantasma ahora es una trampa mortal y no estoy dispuesto a concederle ni una sola vida más.

—Matsuyama-san. McGillies-san, les estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Todos en esta sala son héroes para mí. Porque tan importante es el trabajo de un rescatista como el del operador de radio. Pero ustedes son valientes. No cualquiera hace lo que ustedes. Y créanme cuando les digo, que deseo y espero que regresen todos sanos y salvos y traigan con ustedes a los que creemos serán los últimos sobrevivientes en ser rescatados —las palabras de Natsume, les llegaron profundamente. Reconocían en la mirada del capitán el respeto y admiración hacia ellos. Así como también sabían que sea cual fuere el resultado de esa última misión tendrían todo el respaldo de un equipo que sabía que había hecho su máximo esfuerzo en lograrlo. Los hombres se despidieron y salieron hacia su destino. Pero antes de poder salir del edificio se encontraron con una alta figura que los estaba esperando.

—Matsuyama-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? —el hombre asintió intrigado.

.

* * *

.

N.A. Bien, ya estamos llegando al final. Solo un par de capítulos más. Así que, muchas gracias a todos los que se han pasado por aquí.


	22. Chapter 22

El trayecto que debió durar una cuestión de pocos minutos, estaba tardando en ser realizado en casi la triple cantidad de tiempo. Debido a los fuertes vientos y lluvia que azotaban el helicóptero desde todos los ángulos y direcciones, haciendo las maniobras de despegue casi imposibles. Las puertas del helicóptero se encontraban abiertas, en esos casos el tiempo es oro y no hay segundos que perder. Pero eso hacía que la lluvia entrara a raudales y los empapara a diestra y siniestra. Los hombres van tensos, este es por mucho uno de los rescates más difíciles en los que han participado. Cualquier cosa puede salir mal y saben que corren el riesgo de que alguno de ellos pueda no regresar. Pero están atentos a las indicaciones de su jefe. Los bajarán lo más cerca posible del crucero. No puede ser como antes que los habían situado en la antigua alberca. Es muy peligroso. El mar es su mejor opción pero, entre las altas horas y la baja temperatura del agua...

Los pilotos, con gran destreza, llevaron a los helicópteros hasta el crucero. Lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro como para evitar un choque aéreo causado por los vientos traicioneros. Los hombres fueron echándose uno por uno a las oscuras y heladas aguas, y hasta que el último de ellos no estaba dentro del mar, las naves no se retiraron. Habían decidido que esperarían en el helipuerto hasta que Matsuyama o McGillies dieran la orden de ir por ellos. Pero uno de ellos no volvió a tierra.

Al caer en el mar desde el helicóptero, los hombres luchan contra las olas, que intentan alejarlos de su objetivo pero ellos son más decididos, con férrea fuerza de voluntad y hasta tercos y obstinados si se puede decir. Nadando contra corriente el primer grupo que llegó al barco fue el de Matsuyama, además de que fue a quienes acercaron más, por haber estado ya en el crucero con anterioridad. No pueden esperar al otro equipo. Saben que en cuanto lleguen irán a reunirse con ellos tal y como se había planeado. Tenían la ubicación de los sobrevivientes, más no exacta, debido a la posición del barco podían estar en dos cubiertas. Así que cada equipo verificaría una. Estando ya ahí, buscarían camarote por camarote hasta encontrarlos. Con los fuertes embates de las olas no creían pudieran ellos escuchar a una persona que tal vez no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para gritar por ayuda. El barco se sigue moviendo, arrastrándose entre el fango y la arena del fondo del mar, cada vez está más hundido y el agua sigue subiendo de nivel, como si quisiera que sus nuevos visitantes también fueran permanentes.

Siguen avanzando lentamente, los ecos tenebrosos les recuerdan a cada paso por qué están ahí. Al llegar a la cubierta Matsuyama divide a su equipo. Una pareja por camarote, tienen que actuar con prisa. No tienen tiempo que perder, pero el barco se resiste a dejar ir a sus rehenes. Les dificulta todo el camino, el agua ya les llega casi a la cintura y los escombros y restos de mobiliario ahora ya desprendidos flotan libres en los pasillos. La única luz que existe es la que proveen ellos con sus linternas. Si la primera vez que se entraron parecía un barco fantasma ahora era una película de terror absoluto. El equipo de McGillies ha llegado ya al barco y se dirige a su destino, una cubierta por encima de ellos.

—McGillies, aquí Matsuyama, cambio.

—Te escucho, Matsuyama. ¿Los han encontrado?

—Negativo, hemos revisado ya varios camarotes pero están vacíos. Hemos tardado mucho porque algunas puertas están atascadas y hemos tenido que derribarlas para revisar el interior de cada uno y eso nos ha quitado tiempo valioso. Pero hay algo más importante que debo informarte, de la torre de control me han avisado que la señal de auxilio se ha hecho más intermitente. Puede ser que se están quedando sin baterías o tal vez algo peor, debemos apurarnos en encontrarlos. Aún faltan la chica, el niño y dos integrantes de la tripulación por encontrar y no sabemos quiénes son los que están enviando el SOS —la voz tensa denotaba la urgencia de la situación.

—Entendido. Nosotros estamos llegando a la cubierta. Hemos tenido un par de situaciones que nos han hecho atrasarnos. Uno de mis hombres está lastimado. La pierna se le quedó atorada en unos escombros al caer al mar, un pedazo de metal lo ha cortado profundamente. Se lo ha llevado a tierra el helicóptero. Avisé en cuanto él no salía a la superficie y el helicóptero dio media vuelta para recogerlo.

—¿Has tenido noticias de él?

—No, ninguna después de subirlo al helicóptero nuestra prioridad son los sobrevivientes. Ya nos enteraremos de su estado de salud en cuanto regresemos.

Un "bien" que fue más un gruñido que una afirmación salió de los labios de Matsuyama. Este rescate definitivamente ponía a prueba hasta la paciencia de un santo y él no lo era. Nunca le había gustado la parte del trabajo donde se perdían vidas humanas y mucho menos cuando eran de su propio equipo y ese día el grupo de McGillies también era el suyo. La voz en grito de Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, uno de sus compañeros lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Jefe, hemos encontrado a alguien.

—¿Está con vida?

—Negativo, tiene una fuerte herida en la cabeza. Tal vez al golpearse se desmayó y nunca recuperó la conciencia. Se ahogó antes de enterarse. Estaba en el baño. Nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna.

—Entendido. ¿Quién es?

—Es de la tripulación pero ha perdido el distintivo con su nombre.

—Yamamoto, tú, Sato y Shiraoka se quedarán con el hombre, colóquenlo en una bolsa y llévenlo a la parte superior del barco para que pueda recogerlos el helicóptero. Los demás nos quedaremos y seguiremos buscando.

—Entendido, jefe. En cuanto el helicóptero se lo lleve, regresaremos con ustedes.

—Negativo, llevar a un hombre a cuestas en este clima no será nada fácil. Les llevará su tiempo poder escalar y llevarlo a la parte saliente del barco para que los recojan. En ese espacio de tiempo esperamos haber encontrado ya a los demás desaparecidos.

—Entendido, jefe. Haremos lo que se nos ordena. Pero he de decir que ninguno de nosotros estamos de acuerdo en dejarlos a ustedes aquí.

En eso una gran ola hace que el barco se mueva nuevamente, esta vez es mucho más fuerte el movimiento. El agua que entra revuelca a los hombres unos contra otros y contra las paredes y el techo. En cuanto se ha recuperado Matsuyama grita:

—¡Equipo, repórtese! —las voces surgen en el negro pasillo.

—Uchida, aquí.

—Yamamoto, aquí.

—Sato, aquí.

—Kimura y Yamada conmigo jefe, está un poco más atontado que siempre, pero bien. Nada fuera del otro mundo, solo lo normal —Matsuyama sonríe moviendo la cabeza, agradecía el humor de Kimura que atenuaba la tensión del momento.

Los otros seis integrantes también se reportaron y al finalizar la revisión Matsuyama se comunicó con el equipo de McGillies para comprobar la situación.

—McGillies, ¿cómo está tu equipo?

—Estamos todos bien, ¿y el tuyo, Matsuyama?

—Estamos bien. Esta última ola nos tomó desprevenidos pero ha desestabilizado el barco. No tardará en hundirse completamente, tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos salir nosotros con vida.

—Estamos revisando los ... —una voz y un fuerte golpe interrumpieron el mensaje que le estaba dando a Matsuyama.

—¡McGillies! ¡Contesta! ¡Cambio!

—Matsuyama, los hemos encontrado —las voces de alivio del equipo no se hicieron esperar. Pronto los sacarían de ahí y regresarían a casa—. Pero no podemos llegar a ellos. La puerta está completamente atascada y no podemos derribarla. No sabemos si es una persona que está atrapada contra ella o es algo más y el agua está subiendo aún con mayor rapidez que antes.

—Vamos inmediatamente para allá.

—Entendido, seguiremos intentado forzar la puerta.

Cuando oyó las voces en grito de las personas al otro lado de la puerta, Kei se bajó del mueble y se puso a golpear fuertemente las paredes y a gritar.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! —el agua le está llegando a Kyoko y ella ya no contesta. Se ha desmayado, él lo sabe, el miedo le atenaza las entrañas y no puede más que pensar en que están tan cerca de salvarlos pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde para llegar a ella. Con la carita llena de lágrimas, sacude violentamente a Kyoko con su único brazo bueno—. ¡Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan! ¡Despierta, por favor! La ayuda ha llegado, no puedo hacerlo sin ti. ¿Me escuchas? ¡No te abandonaré!, por favor, no lo hagas tú conmigo, ¡no me dejes!

—¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas? —la voz proveniente del otro lado de la oscuridad, le llegó al alma como señal infinita de esperanza y a pesar de la situación le dio tranquilidad saber que ellos ya estaban ahí.

—Sí —su voz lastimera y quebrada apenas se hizo llegar a través de las paredes.

—Mi nombres es McGillies, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Kei...

—Muy bien, Kei. Dime ¿estás bien? ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

—Sí, Kyoko-chan, pero ella está muy mal, no me contesta. Está atrapada debajo de un mueble y el agua está subiendo. Tengo mucho miedo. Ayúdenla, por favor.

—Bien, Kei. Lo principal es que te tranquilices, necesito que estés lo más calmado posible para que me puedas ayudar, ¿sí?

—Sí, está bien.

—Buen chico, Kei. Ahora dime ¿dónde está Kyoko-chan?

—Está atrapada entre la pared y debajo de un mueble. He intentado despertarla pero no puedo.

—Kei, ¿Kyoko-chan está cerca de la puerta?

—No mucho.

—Sabes si hay algo atorando la puerta.

—No lo sé bien, a la linterna que tenía se le agotaron las baterías, y con los últimos movimientos del barco perdí mi mochila.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Te diré que es lo que vamos a hacer. Traemos un hacha y trataremos de derribar la puerta pero haremos mucho ruido. No quiero que te asustes pero no te vayas a acercar para nada a ella. Toca muy fuerte en la pared si nos acercamos a Kyoko-chan, pero sin acercarte a la puerta. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, por favor. Deben apurarse. El agua le está llegando al cuello a Kyoko-chan —el miedo en la voz del niño les llegó muy profundo a aquellos hombres fuertes y rudos. Estaban acostumbrados a tratar con víctimas, pero cuando eran niños inocentes, lo rudo les salía sobrando.

—Equipo, ya saben lo que hay que hacer. Tenemos que derribar la puerta a como dé lugar. No podemos acercarnos a las paredes porque no sabemos en qué lugar está la chica. —Está desmayada y no tienen tiempo que perder, el agua pronto la cubrirá por completo y correrá el riesgo de ahogarse si no llegan a ella—. Así que señores ¡a trabajar!

Durante un buen rato se oyeron golpes en la puerta, pero pareciera que algo impidiera que los rescatistas llegaran a ellos. Por más que los hombres la machacaban, esta no se movía ni un ápice. El agua iba subiendo y la cabeza de Kyoko se sumergía lentamente en ella. Kei sabía que en esos casos se le debía administrar oxígeno a una persona en esas circunstancias. Así que cuando el agua subió, él se dedicó a ayudarla. Hasta que una luz que parecía provenir del cielo los iluminó a ambos. El haz iba del niño a la chica que estaba ya completamente sumergida y atrapada. La mirada asustada exclamando ayuda del pequeño fue lo que más los impactó. Un pequeño dándole respiración a la chica. Mientras Silver, un integrante del equipo de McGillies, le pone una máscara de oxígeno, lo sacaron inmediatamente. Dos hombres del de Matsuyama se encargaron de llevárselo a la zona de recuperación. El niño forcejeaba porque no quería dejar a Kyoko sola. Pero Matsuyama le prometió que la sacarían de ahí a toda costa.

—Matsuyama, nosotros cuatro levantaremos el mueble y tú la sacarás, Silver mantenle la máscara de oxígeno puesta, no permitas que se le caiga.

Al sentir que era jalada bruscamente, Kyoko recupera la conciencia, logra sentir unos poderoso brazos que la alzan como abrazándola y protegiéndola, en su estado de semi inconsciencia creyó por un momento que pudiera ser Ren, pero eran diferentes, la sensación era diferente. Trató de hablar y de moverse pero no pudo, algo le estorbaba.

—Tranquila, ya está a salvo. Ahora la sacaremos de aquí. Ya todo está bien. Por favor permanezca conmigo, no se duerma —la cálida voz le llegaba a ella como entre nubes, casi como si fuera un susurro en un sueño al que quisiera rendirse.

Kyoko y Kei son llevados en un helicóptero a la isla. Kei-chan todavía sigue con la funda de la almohada como cabestrillo. No es tiempo para cambiársela. Ya lo harán en cuanto lleguen al hospital. Los rescatistas miran sorprendidos a la pequeña mujer que va en la camilla. No saben cómo es que pudo aguantar tanto tiempo en esas condiciones. Casi la perdieron, estuvieron muy cerca de llegar tarde. Una de sus piernas está muy lastimada pero aun así ella no se queja. Sigue con la máscara de oxígeno, después de arrancarla de las manos de la muerte. Unos segundos más y hubiera muerto ahogada, a pesar de los esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para un niño tan pequeño como Kei. Pero sigue ahí con ellos. En verdad es como se las habían platicado, una chica fuerte y valiente. Con la mano en la que no le han puesto la intravenosa, toma la del chico. El aire helado circula entre ellos. La puerta principal está abierta. Y aunque están cubiertos por cobijas ambos se estremecen cuando, a través de ella, logran ver cómo el gran crucero termina de escorar. El arrecife ha cedido bajo él. Poco a poco se va hundiendo por completo en el mar. Pero no se va sin quejarse, ruidos provenientes del metal chirriando bajo ellos llegan como un profundo lamento. Se despide del mundo no sin llevarse antes con él a varias infortunadas almas que no habían podido ser rescatadas a tiempo. Casi todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados y entregados a sus familiares, pero lamentablemente seguía habiendo una persona desaparecida. Tal vez nunca la encontrarían. Los crueles sonidos se escuchan hasta que ya no hay más. Hasta quedar en un completo silencio roto solamente por las aspas del helicóptero y el viento ululante de la tormenta. Han sido los últimos en salir de ahí. Lágrimas de alivio salen de los ojos de Kyoko hasta llegar a su máscara de oxígeno, vuelve la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que Kei no la vea llorar. Está a punto de derrumbarse. Las emociones se agolpan en su pecho. Todo a su alrededor se oscurece y ella no tiene más fuerzas con las que luchar contra eso, y se deja llevar. Los delicados dedos sueltan aquella tibia y pequeña mano que sujetaba. Su cuerpo se vuelve frío.

.

* * *

N.A. Solo falta un capítulo más y un pequeño epílogo.

Solo queda reiterarles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia. También agradecerle a mutemuia y oxybry por ser las betas durante todo el camino, ¡que buenas jaladas de orejas me dieron! Me persiguieron con cuchillos y objetos afilados. Pero se agradece de todo corazón por su ayuda.


	23. Chapter 23

Ren regresó justo al año del desastre, al lugar en donde la perdió. Ella ya no estaba ahí, eso él lo sabía muy bien, pero por algún motivo, ahí es donde le pareció mejor venir a dejar las flores. Una flor de loto blanca. ¡Qué contradicción! ¡Qué ironía! Pensó, Tsuruga Ren, el nombre que había escogido significaba flor de loto: el renacimiento y sin embargo, fue hasta que la conoció, cuando en verdad renació como otro ser. Uno completo, uniendo sus personalidades en una sola. Y ahora estaba otra vez como al principio, como cuándo llegó a Japón. Mentiras, estaba peor, muchísimo peor, porque esta vez no había nadie que lo ayudara a salir del profundo abismo en que se encontraba. Ahora, ahí frente a donde se encontraba nuevamente en pie la enorme mole de metal, cruel monstruo, frío y desalmado recordatorio de todo lo que perdió, todo lo que le fue arrebatado: sus sueños y esperanzas, su vida misma, iba a reunirse con ella.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, cómo había podido subsistir sin ella todo ese tiempo. Oh sí, él seguía vivo, si a su existencia, se le podía llamar vivir. Cierto, el primer mes se lo pasó encerrado en su departamento, con una botella de cualquier licor como único amigo. No permitió que nadie se le acercara, ni lo sacaran de su lamentable estado. Al final, sus padres preocupados, acompañados por Yashiro, fueron a su departamento para encontrarlo todo revuelto, destrozado, reflejo de su propietario. Lo vieron ahí, tirado en la sala vestido con las ropas de días atrás, botellas y vasos tirados o rotos por todo el suelo. Entre su padre y Yashiro lo metieron a rastras, completamente vestido a una ducha de agua helada, que no fría. Lo obligaron a comer, vestirse y salir de ahí. Pero él no quería sentir nada, no debía permitírselo otra vez. No podía dejar a nadie acercarse nuevamente a él. Tras la muerte de Kyoko, él había cerrado su corazón, por no decir que lo enterró con ella. Ahora se llenaba de trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche, casi sin descanso, para no pensar en ella. Pero era una labor imposible, pues durante las noches estaba sumido en la desesperanza y amargura del recuerdo y de lo que podría haber tenido. Un robot, en eso se había transformado. Nadie podía decir que él no daba la excelencia en lo que hacía, pues ya qué más le quedaba. Como tributo a ella, seguían pasando los doramas y anuncios en los que hubiera participado. Cómo si él no los tuviera ya grabados por duplicado. Cómo si no los hubiera visto miles de veces solo para escuchar su voz, para ver brillar sus ojos, para plasmar en la fría pantalla el beso que correspondía a sus labios.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Ahí estaba, reviviendo en su mente ese fatídico día, el último en que escuchó su voz, cálida y alegre. Recordando el día que por fin los buzos les dijeron que los habían encontrado, dándole esperanzas a su corazón solo para ser destrozadas al escuchar que había sido demasiado tarde para ella. Ese día que su mundo se derrumbó. Pero ya había sido suficiente. Ya tenía bastantes meses sin verla, bastante tiempo sin sentirla, bastante de nada, del vacío del alma. Ha perdido la ilusión de vivir para y por ella. Deseaba con toda su alma rendirse a las frías y oscuras aguas que se la habían arrebatado. Como si al entregarse a ellas, lo pudieran llevar con Kyoko. Fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte golpe de calor, que alejaba el frío de su muerto corazón. Se sobresaltó. Hace muchos años que no sentía algo parecido, desde… _Dark Moon_. Kyoko. Era ella. Había regresado por él. Tenía que ser ella. Pero al abrir los ojos y bajar la vista, fue cuando vio cómo una pequeña y cálida mano lo lleva de vuelta a la vida. Es Kei-chan quien lo saca de su agonía. Asombrado busca en la cercanía y ve que los padres del niño se encuentran a una distancia prudencial. Vuelve su mirada al infante que no lo suelta.

—Ella sabía que tú eras Corn. Al principio no podía creerlo. Pensó que todo era una broma cruel pero luego cayó en cuenta que solo podías haber sido tú. Siempre estuviste ahí para ella. Cuidándola, amándola —en ese momento la voz del niño se vuelve un ligero murmullo, tan bajo que Ren estuvo obligado a agacharse a la altura del infante—, así como ella te cuidaba y te amaba a ti.

Al escuchar las palabras de la boca del niño, Ren cae de rodillas abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras permite que su angustia y dolor por fin salgan por completo. Ahí de rodillas frente al pequeño, desahoga su alma.

—Gracias, Kei-chan —con la voz cortada por las lágrimas, es lo único que logra articular.

—Sabes, Tsuruga-san. Yo soy un niño afortunado, mucho de hecho, porque a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir, esa experiencia me dio la oportunidad de conocer a una increíble persona aunque hubiera sido por muy poco tiempo. Y cuando estábamos juntos, ella me hizo una promesa, pero al final fue Kyoko-chan quien me hizo prometerle algo a ella. Y debo cumplírsela ¿verdad? No creo que a ella le gustaría enterarse de que no lo he hecho ¿cierto? Porque según me acuerdo ella me dijo que nunca rompía su palabra y por eso yo no puedo quedarle mal —mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras sus manitas se posaban en las mejillas de Ren, le dijo—, no puedo permitirte que te derrumbes, ella quería que siguieras viviendo. Que aprendieras a ser feliz de nuevo, que fueras el Corn que ella conoció. Tú la conociste mucho más que yo. Ella dio su vida por mí, un completo extraño. Yo estoy tratando de que su recuerdo y su muerte no sean en vano. Que ella sepa desde donde esté, que valí la pena —su carita se llenó de lágrimas—. ¿Tú que has hecho con tu vida, Tsuruga-san? —sorbiéndose la nariz y con las manos limpiándose las mejillas, continúa-—. Mis papás me dijeron que entre las últimas víctimas rescatadas con vida había una mujer embarazada, ella no se salvó, pero por un milagro la bebé sí lo hizo. Ella perdió a sus padres, y parece que no tiene más familiares, ahora vive en el orfanato de la isla. Sin embargo, mis papás, que la conocen, dicen que es una niña llena de vida, hermosa y feliz. ¿Crees que es feliz porque no sabe que debería estar triste? No tiene a nadie en este mundo, pero aun así, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro que se extiende hasta sus dorados ojos. La nombraron Karen, Ka de Hana y Ren de loto, flor de loto.

Ren se quedó inmóvil, no era posible que fuera este niño quien le diera la lección de vida más importante en este último año, y tal vez de su vida, desde Bo. Si esa pequeña podía ser feliz, él también podría. Karen, el destino otra vez intervenía para renacer, ella llevaba su nombre. Karen… ¿Sería posible que…?

—Kei-chan, —limpiándose él también las lágrimas y esbozando una triste sonrisa, se dirige al pequeño—, eres el niño más sabio que he conocido. Me alegra que Kyoko estuviera a tu lado en esos últimos momentos. Y nunca creas, ni por un segundo, que no valiste la pena, porque sé que Kyoko, en donde quiera que esté, se alegra de que hayas sido tú. Kei-chan ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a conocer a Karen?

 **Un año y medio después.**

Sobrevivientes y familiares se habían reunido a la orilla del mar. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, iba a ser retirado de una vez por todas, desde el fondo del mar. Una empresa contratada específicamente para reflotar los restos del crucero, había tardado más de dos años en poder poner de pie otra vez el crucero para poder ser remolcado. Se habían presentado miles de problemas para poder remolcarlo. Entre ellos, en primer lugar, el hecho de que se tuvo que drenar los tanques de combustible, con la dificultad de que estaban por debajo del agua, para evitar derrames al océano. Hazaña titánica hecha por primera vez en la historia. Así como la construcción de un gran arnés, sobre el cual colocarían al crucero para levantarlo y que permaneciera derecho para evitar que se escorara nuevamente y así poder remolcarlo fuera de ahí, a su destino final.

Y ese día era el último de ellos. Ese día desaparecería de las costas del pueblo esa inmensa mole de malas experiencias, el recuerdo eterno de lo que muchos perdieron ese día. Entre los sobrevivientes que habían viajado a la isla, se encontraba Ren, tenía que estar ahí. Atestiguando el final. El cierre de tristes historias. Del día en que todas sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas dejándolo a él muerto en vida. Tuvo que ser un pequeño quien le diera una gran lección. Quien le abriera los ojos a la realidad y al honor. A hacer honor a la vida de Kyoko.

Caminando hacia el gran grupo se dirigía el jefe de los buzos. Matsuyama Natsume. Ren lo alcanzó antes de que llegara a él. Haciendo una reverencia lo saludó:

—Matsuyama-san. Me alegro mucho de verlo. No pensé encontrarlo a usted aquí.

—Tsuruga-san, para mí también es un placer. Sí, bueno, los sobrevivientes y familiares de las víctimas no son los únicos que sufrieron ese desastre. Yo no he venido a ver el crucero, sino a ellos —indicó, con una inclinación de la cabeza, al grupo que se encontraba cerca—. A veces como rescatista es necesario saber que algo bueno salió de nuestro esfuerzo. Esa ocasión ha sido, desde hace mucho, la más traumática en la que hemos trabajado, pero el haber podido rescatar a varias personas con vida aun cuando se creía imposible, eso nos da las fuerzas para seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo. Lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo, para rescatar con vida a su novia. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—No puedo mentirle, Matsuyama-san, el primer año fue sumamente difícil para mí —no quiso aclararle que Kyoko no era su novia ¿ya para qué?—. Pero tuve la fortuna de contar con amigos y familiares que me ayudaron a salir adelante. Y cuando ya no creía poder haberlo, Kei-chan, ese niño milagro, que ustedes rescataron junto a Kyoko, me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía que seguir viviendo para honrar la memoria de ella, para compartir mi vida con alguien que a pesar de haberlo perdido todo ese día, ella era un motivo de alegría. Me alegra que haya venido hoy. Porque si quiere un motivo para ver que su trabajo rinde frutos vea hacia su izquierda.

El hombre volteó hacia donde Ren le indicaba y vio a otro pequeño grupo que se mantenía alejado del anterior. Entre ellos reconoció al niño que había rescatado de las garras de la muerte. Caminaba hacia ellos, acercándose lentamente. Llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña, de pelo negro peinado en dos bellas coletas. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Ren se agachó para tomar en brazos a la pequeña. Unos grandes ojos dorados vieron fijamente al desconocido hasta que una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña.

—Matsuyama-san, quiero presentarle a mi hija: Hizuri Karen. Es la niña que sobrevivió a pesar de que su madre no pudo. Yo perdí a la mujer que amo y que significaba todo para mí ese día, y ella perdió a su madre, la que dio su vida para que ella pudiera nacer. Qué mejor que compartir nuestra vida dándonos alegrías el uno al otro. Ella es ahora mi mayor motivo de vivir. No fue fácil el proceso de adopción por ser soltero y por ser actor, pero gracias al cielo, tengo unos padres fabulosos y grandes amigos que abogaron por mí para poder hacerlo. Eso, me hizo valorarla aún más. Matsuyama-san, no puedo hacer nada menos que agradecerle por habernos salvado a todos —y con esas palabras se despide del hombre llevándose a su hija a hombros jugando al caballito, para reunirse con sus padres, Lory, Yashiro (que era el padrino de la niña), los padres de Kei-chan y Kei, quien había regresado después de llevarle a la niña a Ren.

Matsuyama, se quedó viendo al grupo y sonrió. Sí, muchas vidas se habían perdido en esa horrible tragedia. Pero muchas cosas buenas habían resultado de eso. Esa niña ahora contaba con una gran familia que se veía que la adoraba. Había seguido la carrera de Tsuruga Ren, desde que volvió al mundo del espectáculo, se le nombraba frecuentemente como un padre ejemplar pero nunca se imaginó quién era esa niña. Sí, su trabajo, ese día, había sido bien recompensado.


	24. Chapter 24

No les habían permitido verla. Desde que la trajeron en el helicóptero entró a urgencias y no habían tenido noticia alguna de ella. Los doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían de la unidad pero ninguno se acercaba a ellos para darles información. El tiempo transcurría haciéndose cada vez más lenta y agónica la espera. Por fin después de un largo rato un doctor sale y camina hacia quienes supone son los familiares.

—La familia de Mogami-san, supongo —dijo el doctor con voz queda.

Ren se acerca a él antes que nadie, la necesidad de saber el estado de Kyoko lo apremia a ser el primero en llegar al doctor.

—Somos todos nosotros. Díganos ¿cómo está? —preguntó intranquilo, el tiempo, el estrés y la preocupación le estaban cobrando las facturas.

—Soy el doctor Hihiro Komiya, jefe en turno de urgencias. Mogami-san llegó en un estado de fuerte hipotermia, una pierna rota con fractura y la otra severamente lastimada, nos preocupaba de que pudiera sufrir los síntomas de síndrome de aplastamiento pero se ha llegado a tiempo y se han evitado que existan grandes complicaciones como la insuficiencia renal, el shock hipovolémico, entre otros. El equipo de rescate nos informó de que cuando la encontraron estuvo bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente como para que sus pulmones se llenaran de líquido. Aunque se le practicó RCP y expulsó parte de ella aún tenía líquido cuando la ingresamos. Durante el trayecto su corazón dejó de latir, al llegar aquí su estado era grave, debo decir que hemos hecho todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos —al escuchar la última frase, Ren interrumpe al doctor, no quiere oír que Kyoko no está más con ellos, que ha perdido la batalla, que nunca podrá decirle que la ama.

—¿Qué quiere decir, doctor? Kyoko, ¿Kyoko está... muerta? —preguntó Ren con miedo a que sus más grandes temores se hubieran hecho realidad. Temblando y con los ojos arrasados, su madre tuvo que abrazarlo por la cintura para permitirle seguir en pie. Un futuro sin ella era la muerte en vida.

—Perdón, no fue eso lo que quise dar a entender. Mogami-san ha sido trasladada a cirugía para operarle su pierna derecha, los médicos de urgencias hemos hecho todo cuanto ha estado en nuestras manos. —Al escuchar que ella iba a estar bien, las mujeres dejaron salir los sollozos de alivio largamente contenidos, los hombres solo soltaron la respiración que no sabían estaban conteniendo— Ahora es el turno de los cirujanos. Con respecto al agua en los pulmones le ha sido extraída y le serán administrados fuertes antibióticos para evitar alguna infección. Ha estado muy cerca de la muerte pero es una chica muy fuerte. —Ren escucha al doctor, pero en su corazón y en su mente las palabras de que ella está fuera de peligro se le quedan grabadas y es lo único que le importa y que quiere saber—. Ha luchado por vivir y lo ha logrado —el doctor seguía hablando y los demás le ponían mucha atención pero para Ren lo más importante ya se había dicho, ella está viva y estaría bien en poco tiempo y él se encargaría de cuidarla, por supuesto que sí, estaría a su lado a sol y a sombra aunque a ella no le gustara la idea—. La operación no es delicada y con reposo quedará como nueva. En cuanto se termine la cirugía un doctor saldrá a hablar con ustedes. Ella es una chica muy afortunada, pasar por una experiencia así y sobrevivir para contarlo. Es de admiración. Debe tener un motivo muy fuerte para querer seguir viviendo. He visto casos parecidos en cuanto a crisis y el paciente se rinde y muere. Ella no es así. Les sugiero que descansen, aunque la operación no es delicada sí es larga. Durará al menos de 8 a 10 horas. Hay una sala de espera en el tercer piso donde se encuentran los quirófanos —en la cara de todos los que esperaban para saber el estado de Kyoko, se reflejó no solo el alivio de saberla viva sino el descanso y el término de una larga agonía de espera que daba por resultado la alegría de saberla viva. Lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron las mejillas de cada uno de ellos sin que les importara que todo el mundo las viera. Desde el presidente, los Hizuri, Okami-san y el Taisho, Yashiro, hasta Sebastian. Pero el más feliz sin duda era Ren. Kuu y Julie se abrazaron el uno al otro así como la Okami buscó el refugio en los brazos de su marido que por primera vez dejó su lado reservado y abrazó también a su esposa. Yashiro palmeó la espalda de Ren en un símbolo de compañerismo y el presidente lo miró con la alegría de saber que su hija estaba viva. Pronto estaría de nuevo entre ellos, rodeada de todas las personas que la amaban.

.

* * *

.

Ren, cuando vio a Kyoko, a pesar de su pierna enyesada, por fin sana y salva, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de alivio y felicidad, y la garganta completamente cerrada, se abalanza sobre ella desesperado y sin importarle quien estuviera ahí, la toma entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo la besa con ansias, con el alivio de saberla bien y a su lado. Kyoko, por su parte, simplemente no puede creer que el amor de su vida la esté besando y se deja llevar, lo atrae más hacia ella y corresponde a su beso con igual intensidad. Las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de ambos, mezclándose y confundiéndose las unas con las otras, sin que a ellos les importe.

Al separarse por falta de aliento, él solo logra articular una frase:

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿...?

Aparte de la afirmación-pregunta de Ren, solo se escuchó el sonido del celular de Yashiro al caer de sus manos y estrellarse contra el suelo. Esta vez no le había fundido los circuitos, pero sí que lo había hecho pedacitos. Al voltear las caras Ren y Kyoko, pudieron ver a Lory y Yashiro, abrazados y llorando a mares, mientras que sus padres, estaban tomados de las manos llorando también, más Kuu que Julie, pero al fin y al cabo los dos; el Taisho que con las prisas había olvidado sus cuchillos en Tokyo, aprobó la relación de los chicos cuando supo cómo había estado Ren desde que se enteró del accidente, y comprobar el profundo amor del chico por Kyoko; Okami-san que ya sabía del amor de la chica por su senpai no hizo más que sonreír completamente. Por fin, esos dos se habían enterado de su mutuo amor.

—No ahorita, por supuesto. Kyoko, amor —al escuchar esta palabra ella se queda muda, había llegado a la conclusión de que él la quería, y a pesar de que la había besado y ¡delante de todos!, sin reparos ni vergüenzas, pero escuchárselo decir..., bueno eso era otra cosa—, estuve tan cerca de perderte, estuve a punto de volverme loco. Si no hubieras vuelto a mí —mueve negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro—, no creo haber podido sobrevivir sin ti. Sé que no hubiera sido lo que tú quisieras para mí, pero no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza necesaria para pensar en hacerlo —volteando a ver a su "público", quienes estaban impactados de que él aceptara lo mal que se puso. Agachó la cabeza en señal de rendición y con un susurro dijo—, ellos son testigos de que mi vida entera se paralizó. No, no solo se paralizó, se derrumbó, yo no existía si tú no estabas en ella. Kyoko, tú eres mi destino, mi vida entera, mi razón para vivir. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué fue lo que pasaste o sufriste ahí dentro, pero yo...,—en ese momento la voz se le cortó al recordar los angustiantes momentos cuando encontraron el cuerpo de la chica que concordaba con la descripción de Kyoko—. No quiero pasar nuevamente por esto. Quiero saber que estarás por siempre a mi lado, que nunca volverás a irte y dejarme solo —la abrazaba con tanta fuerza sin darse cuenta, que ella empezó a quejarse, en los pocos lugares en donde no tenía moretones iban a empezar a salirle si Ren no la dejaba de abrazar así—. Lo siento, te estoy lastimando, —afirmó nervioso, soltándola levemente pero sin separarse más que lo indispensable de ella—. Por favor, sácame de esta agonía y acepta ser mi esposa. Te amo más de lo que nunca creí ser capaz de hacerlo y ahora creo que también soy merecedor de tu amor, si tú me permites ganármelo. Te prometo que yo haré todo lo necesario para que me ames, para hacerte feliz, para ser digno de ti.

—Ren, yo... —negaba con la cabeza al escucharlo ¿Ganárselo? ¡Pero si él ya lo tenía! Se había quedado sin palabras. Creyó que se había golpeado la cabeza porque estaba oyendo mal. ¡Él le había pedido matrimonio! ¡A ella! Ni en los peores momentos cuando estuvo atrapada, creyó ni por el más breve segundo que él la amara de esa forma y, ¿ahora le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿Acaso había despertado en un universo diferente al suyo?

—¿No me amas? ¿Sigues enamorada de Sho? —preguntó Ren aterrorizado. Lory, Yashiro, Los Hizuri y los dueños del Darumaya aprovecharon el momento para dejar a los jóvenes amantes a solas. Había mucho que debían decirse y ellos sobraban. Ya después se enterarían de lo que pasaría dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—Ren, ¿qué dices? ¿Enamorada de Sho? —alarmada, asustada de que pudiera pensar que ella seguía enamorada de Sho, pero no podía seguir enamorada si nunca lo amó. No se podía continuar nada que jamás empezó ¿no?—. Yo nunca lo amé —afirmó enfática—. Yo solo he estado enamorada una vez y por supuesto que es de ti. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de cuánto te amo?, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo. Es solo que no puedo creer que tú también me ames —decía mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus muy rojas mejillas.

—Kyoko, te empecé a amar desde que perdiste a tu piedra en las escaleras, solo que yo no sabía que lo que en ese momento sentía por ti, era amor. Tuvo que ser un pollo, amigo mío, el que me hiciera darme cuenta de eso, y le estoy muy agradecido —Kyoko se quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta que había sido ella la chica de la que él hablaba todo el tiempo y además que había sido ella quien le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de esa chica, que resultó ser ella misma. Eso era para romperse la cabeza.

—Ren, yo te he amado desde que besaste mi piedra Corn en los rodajes de _Dark Moon_ , ¿pero de ahí a casarnos? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin tiempo para conocernos?

—¡Por todos los cielos! —dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos varias veces por el pelo—. ¿Quieres decir que hemos perdido tanto tiempo, amándonos el uno al otro en secreto? Todo por cobardes, ¿y ahora me pides tiempo para conocernos? Kyoko, por favor, sé todo lo que me importa de ti. Es que es, de verdad no quiero estar ni un minuto más sin ti... —dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

—Admito que he sido una cobarde —dijo agachando la cara— pero prefería tenerte como mi amigo y senpai, a decirte que te amaba y perderte por completo si tú no sentías lo mismo por mí y me rechazabas.

—¿Rechazarte? —se vuelve a sentar en un costado de la cama y con un dedo le levanta la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos—, mi amor, si solo vivo para ti. Todos los días me levanto con la ilusión de verte y que me regales una hermosa sonrisa para que me acompañe durante toda mi jornada. Kyoko, hay muchas cosas que debo decirte, de mi pasado, algunas de las que no estoy orgulloso y me arrepiento demasiado. Además hay algo..., algo que hice —volteó la cabeza por no poder afrontar su mirada, pero luego se recordó que debido a su cobardía, de ambos, habían perdido tanto tiempo para amarse y los secretos y las mentiras debían terminar ahí mismo—, que no sé cómo vas a tomar, te juro que fue con las mejores intenciones y que no lo hice para burlarme o bromear, solo espero que me perdones... —agachó la cabeza en signo de derrota.

—¿Cómo el hecho de que tú seas Corn? —Ren en el momento levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Tú..., tú lo sabes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... —empezó a tartamudear ante el hecho de que ella supiera eso.

—Apenas me enteré, fue Kei-chan el que me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

—¡Kei-chan!..., —exclamó sorprendido al saber a quién le debía tanto—, ¿me estás diciendo que un niño de seis casi siete años te ayudó a darte cuenta? Creo que debo agradecerle por ayudarme en esto.

—Sí, fue él. En un momento de gran angustia, él tenía mucho miedo y para poder tranquilizarlo pensé en la persona que me había ayudado a combatir mis peores días de infancia. Así que le platiqué de Corn. Y fue él quien me planteó tantas interrogantes que me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad. Una verdad que al principio me lastimó hasta que comprendí que solo lo habías hecho por mi bien. En esa época tú también eras un niño, y un niño que lloraba mucho además. Tal y como yo lo hacía. Pero tú superaste tu dolor por no verme a mí llorar de nuevo. E hiciste desaparecer el mío. Con respecto a lo que pasó en Guam, comprendí también que te sentiste responsable de mi tristeza y solo hiciste lo que podías para volverme a llevar a unos días de feliz infancia. De que sabías que yo estaba esperando volver a ver a Corn. Como tú me habías asegurado. Que hubiera crecido, libre y feliz, volando fuera de las sombras de su padre. Y creo que lo has logrado —Ren iba abriendo cada vez más la boca al escuchar todo eso de la chica, no creía que pudiera ser tan fácil el perdonarlo, pero no lo fue. Ella tuvo bastante tiempo para pensarlo dentro de ese maldito barco. Y si en algún momento lo había odiado, daba gracias que había estado Kei-chan a su lado para hacerla recapacitar. Le debía una y grande al niño por darle una nueva oportunidad que nunca desaprovecharía—. Y hablando de Kei-chan, —muy ajena a las cavilaciones de Ren, Kyoko decidió decirle de la promesa hecha al pequeño—. Todavía tiene seis años. La próxima semana cumple los siete. Y, a propósito, prometí ir a su fiesta.

—¿Crees que Kei-chan acepte un invitado más? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara pero amorosa—. ¿En verdad me has perdonado por lo de Corn? —dijo poniendo al máximo, su cara de puchero.

—Cuando supe quién eras, creí que solo me habías tomado el pelo, que todo había sido una cruel broma pero, Kei-chan también me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca fue esa tu intención. Solo no querías romper la ilusión de una chica ingenua y tonta que seguía creyendo en hadas —lo que le decía Kyoko, confirmaba las conclusiones a las que había llegado él un momento atrás.

—No eres ingenua ni tonta, Kyoko, eres cándida y bondadosa, valiente, generosa, entregada, trabajadora, fiel y leal. Y si seguir creyendo en Corn, te hizo ser quién eres, me alegro, porque todo eso amo yo de ti. ¿Entonces...? ¿En verdad me perdonas por mentirte?

—Sí, Corn, te perdono... —al escuchar de sus labios el nombre que tanto cariño evoca a Kyoko, Ren esboza una gran sonrisa y se acerca a su cara lentamente para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿puedo tener la esperanza de que aceptes casarte conmigo? —decía ilusionado, mientras sostenía la mano de su amada entre las suyas. Llevándola hasta su corazón para que ella pudiera sentir como latía desenfrenado por ella.

—Ren, yo..., —al mirar al actor que reflejaba ilusión pero también un poco de ansiedad comprendió que él tenía razón, se habían amado el uno al otro desde hace tanto tiempo, que ya habían perdido demasiado por cobardes, por no atreverse a decirse la verdad. ¿A qué le temía? ¿Esperar? ¿Para qué? Si su mayor temor fuera que la rechazara y eso no había sucedido, al contrario, su enorme deseo se había cumplido... ¿Noviazgo? Esa etapa tal vez se la tendrían que saltar... y con una enorme sonrisa, contesta:

—Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa.

Ren al recibir tan ansiada respuesta, toma entre sus manos su rostro y funde sus labios con los de ella sellando un pacto de amor, un beso necesitado, un beso anhelado, pero sobre todo un beso buscado por dos almas gemelas que al fin se habían reunido. En ese momento al verla a los ojos observó que Kyoko lo veía de una forma distinta, como estudiándolo, se quedó pensativa, frunciendo el ceño al recordar algo.

—¿Kyoko?, ¿Estás bien? —el tono preocupado del joven la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh?, sí, claro. Es solo que... Pellízcame por favor.

—¿Que te pellizque? —la expresión de Ren cambió de preocupado a confuso en solo tres segundos.

—Quiero saber si esto no es un sueño.

—Kyoko, por favor, ¿puedes decirme de qué estás hablando?

—No sé si podría darme a entender, porque ni yo misma lo hago. Es como si cuando estuve desmayada hubiera tenido un sueño. Uno dónde vi lo que pasaría si yo no hubiera sobrevivido. Y no me gustó porque...

—¿Porque qué, Kyoko?

—Era como si tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho, como si al morir yo, tu estuvieras muerto en vida y nada podía sacarte de ese estado —una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, Ren la limpió tiernamente con uno de sus dedos y depositó un suave beso en ella— y fue Kei-chan el que te hizo reaccionar y que volvieras a vivir, él cumplió su promesa conmigo, te hizo volver a vivir. Incluso, de alguna manera sentí que no solo te ayudó a ti sino también a una pequeña bebé que había quedado huérfana. —Ren la vio tan angustiada que de inmediato la acunó entre sus brazos y le hizo saber que sí había entre los sobrevivientes una mujer embarazada pero que tanto ella como su bebé se encontraban en perfecto estado. Pero con respecto a él, ella no estaba muy alejada de la realidad y sería mejor que fuera él quien se la dijera, así que tomó aire y empezó a hablar:

—Kyoko, es verdad que me puse muy mal. Si tú no hubieras sobrevivido, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin ti, pero gracias al cielo, estás aquí y yo también y no lo tendremos que averiguar nunca. —Llevo sus labios a su boca, cautivándola de nuevo con un beso tranquilizante lleno de esperanza—. Además, tenemos pendientes unas clases extracurriculares ¿no te parece? —añadió, cuando al fin se separaron en busca de aliento, con una mirada pícara mientras levantaba las cejas varias veces. Ya tendrían tiempo después, esperaba que toda la vida, para que Kyoko le contara acerca de su sueño. Pero en ese momento quería alejar cualquier gramo de tristeza de ella.

A través de la puerta se escucha soberana carcajada, Lory, Yashiro, los Hizuri y los dueños del Darumaya se abrazan al saber que por fin esa pareja de tontos enamorados se ha dicho la verdad que para todos era obvia, excepto para ellos dos.

Mientras esperan poder pasar, los seis empiezan a planear los detalles de la boda. Lory y Kuu se enfrascaron en una discusión de nombres para los nietos. Esta vez no permitirán que se escapen ese par de tórtolos enamorados.

.

* * *

.

La noticia del rescate de los últimos sobrevivientes y la valentía de Kei-chan y Kyoko es dada a conocer en los noticieros. Los reporteros están al pendiente de la salud de ambos.

Kei-chan es dado de alta casi inmediatamente, su estado de salud es óptimo tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. Él y sus padres visitan a la chica. La pareja se deshace agradeciendo profundamente y quedando por siempre en deuda con la chica por haberle salvado la vida.

El padre de Kei no atina más que hacer grandes reverencias a Kyoko, mientras que su madre se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, las palabras no le alcanzan para decir todo lo que deseaba. Pero Kyoko lo sabe. Lo puede ver en los ojos de los dos padres, el amor que le profesan al niño es más que suficiente para ella.

—Kyoko-chan, debido a tu salud, les he pedido a mis padres que retrasemos mi fiesta hasta que puedas venir por tu propio pie a ella. Porque cumplirás tu promesa ¿verdad? —en ese momento Ren entra a la habitación y se detiene al ver a los visitantes.

—Tú debes ser Kei-chan —el niño abre grandes los ojos pues es admirador del actor desde que lo vio en un dorama de ninjas.

—Sí, sí, señor —dice impresionado. Voltea a ver a Kyoko e inocente le pregunta, señalando a Ren—. ¿Él es tu amigo Corn? —Kyoko divertida solo asiente con la cabeza a lo que el chico agacha la suya moviéndola de un lado a otro con incredulidad.

—Kei-chan —vuelve a hablar Ren, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que el pequeño—, te estoy muy agradecido por haber cuidado a Kyoko en ese barco, y por haberla ayudado a entender muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, también porque supe lo valiente que fuiste y cuando ella más te necesitó tú estuviste ahí para salvarle la vida. No fue una situación fácil y no entraste en pánico, supiste qué hacer y más que nada lo hiciste reaccionando con rapidez. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Eres para mí todo un gran héroe —el niño iba abriendo cada vez más grandes los ojos. ¿Él un héroe? ¿Tsuruga-san lo consideraba un héroe? Eso era increíble—. Sin ti, tal vez ella no estaría aquí con nosotros en este momento. Pero, ¿podría pedirte un favor más? ¿Podría asistir yo también a tu fiesta? —el niño no cabía en sí de asombro. Primero, el famoso Tsuruga Ren lo consideraba un héroe y ¡ahora quería ir a su fiesta! Impactado abre la boca para no decir nada.

—Será un honor para nosotros, Tsuruga-san —habló el padre en nombre de su hijo al ver que el niño no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Muchas gracias, el honor será todo mío.

—Kyoko, si te sientes bien, hay unas personas que quieren conocerte —al terminar de decir esas palabras se hizo a un lado para que en ese momento catorce hombres enormes entraran en la suite la miran sonrientes. Uno de ellos va en muletas. El presidente había querido que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible por lo que había solicitado el cuarto más grande disponible. Pero entre tanta gente, en ese momento le pareció diminuto. Ren era alto, muy alto, pero estos hombres tal vez no fueran tan altos como él, pero eran de hombros muy anchos y cuerpos de infarto que se podían apreciar aun a través de su ropa y más ante un ojo clínico como el de ella, acostumbrada a realizar un estudio científico a las proporciones humanas.

Al verla, ellos saben que han hecho un gran trabajo. Los dos equipos estaban a punto de regresar a sus lugares de origen cuando Ren y el presidente, los convencieron de quedarse unos cuantos días más para que Kyoko pudiera conocerlos, al no tener ninguna emergencia pudieron hacerlo. Sabían que ella así lo querría y que de no ser así haría lo que fuera para algún día conocerlos y agradecerles en persona haberlos rescatado, arriesgando su propia vida. El presidente se encargó de encontrarles alojamiento más cómodo para ellos que el cuartel en donde estaban, corriendo con todos los gastos. Era un precio mínimo por haber salvado a su niña.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Kyoko, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Ella a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto alzó los brazos hacia Matsuyama y McGillies, para darles un gran abrazo, así como a cada uno de los hombres, dejando a Ren, Yashiro y Lory estupefactos ante esa respuesta. Los Hizuri, Okami y el Taisho, al verla sana y salva, habían decidido dejarla descansar un rato y hacer lo mismo ellos en el hotel al cual habían regresado. Prometiendo volver por la tarde.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por Kei-chan y por mí. Arriesgaron su vida por nosotros. Sé que es su trabajo, pero también supe que la búsqueda se había cancelado y que fueron ustedes los que no desistieron. Yo... —la voz se le rompió y no pudo continuar.

—Fue todo un placer, Mogami-san. Aunque es nuestro trabajo, fue su familia la que influyó mucho en nosotros. Nos dijo cómo era usted y lo importante que es para cada uno de ellos, además cierta persona nos hizo saber que o íbamos nosotros o iba él en persona a nado a sacarla de ahí —dijo con una mirada burlona hacia Ren, pero que enfatizaba que sabían los sentimientos del actor por ella, quien en ese momento estaba más que colorado. Ante su reacción todos los presentes soltaron una gran carcajada para incomodidad del actor.

Él volteó a ver con amor a la chica que sonreía tumbada en la cama. Kyoko le devolvió el amor en la mirada. Así, con una bata de hospital, con suero y medicamentos, no creía volver a verla con tal vitalidad y tan bella como en ese momento y sabía que sería suya para siempre. Había escuchado la frase "un alma dividida en dos cuerpos" y lo entendió a la perfección al verla sonreírle.

* * *

N.A. ¿Qué creían que la iba a dejar morir? No soy taaan masoquista o sádica, digo porque uno que otro lector me iba a echar las maldiciones todas y cada una que se supiera y alguna nueva. Pero a pesar de las amenazas de muerte lenta y despiadada por un par por ahí, me divertí muchísimo creándola. Espero que ustedes hayan gozado con esta nueva locura mía.

Amé a Kei porque en su inocencia y candidez ayudó tanto a Kyoko.

Estoy muy agradecida por los Matsuyamas y McGillies del mundo, de cualquier equipo de rescate, llámense bomberos, buzos, pilotos, paramédicos... Mis respetos y admiración eterna porque no es fácil y no cualquiera arriesga su vida para salvar la de un completo extraño.

Y por último pero no menos importante agradezco a todos y cada uno de los lectores que se pasaron por aquí, y a todos aquellos que se animan a dejar un review, pues ellos nos animan a seguir escribiendo.

Mutemuia y oxybry, mil gracias por todo. El apoyo incondicional y ¿mencioné antes los jalones de orejas disfrazados de armas punzocortantes, pistolas, hogueras, y utensilios de cocina?, ¿sí?, ok, pero aún así se agradecen con todo el corazón.


	25. Chapter 25

Unas semanas después, ya dada de alta, la joven pareja se encuentra en el departamento de Ren, para que él la ayude a ensayar algunas escenas de la película que está por terminar. Aunque seguía usando bastón, ya caminaba casi con normalidad. Las grabaciones habían sido retomadas aunque a un ritmo un poco más lento. El director había dicho que ella era parte esencial y por ningún motivo la cambiaría. Como ya casi estaba acabado pudieron avanzar en postproducción y las escenas donde ella salía ya eran casi mínimas. Cosa que Kyoko agradeció muchísimo tanto al director como a todos los que trabajaban con ella.

—Ren, en verdad no creo que esto sea necesario —decía nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá—, mi parte ya casi acaba y la escena podrá ser grabada a la primera, te lo prometo. No quiero que nadie más me bese aunque sea en una escena, sé que como actriz, lo tengo que hacer, pero no me gusta la idea —dijo sonrojándose con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que sí lo es, porque a mí tampoco me gusta para nada la idea, lo detesto. No quiero que debas hacerlo, en un futuro, más veces que las estrictamente necesarias, no si no es conmigo —dijo enfático y con un tono celoso.

—Pero ya te expliqué el por qué nos dieron tantos NG, lo que pasa es que en aquella ocasión no quise darte la verdadera razón —mientas el sonrojo iba subiendo de tono, él pensó que ella estaba demasiado adorable, cuánto la amaba. Sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó que por poco y la pierde. Se puso serio de repente y Kyoko creyó que era por lo que acababa de decir, así que ella continuó de inmediato con su explicación—. Él no eras tú, y al besarlo me decepcionaba saber que esos labios no eran los tuyos, lo cual, por otra parte me alegraba porque no me gustó nada como lo hizo, pero era mi trabajo y tenía que hacerlo, no podía defraudarte, no quería hacerlo. Yo.., —antes de que ella pudiera terminar la acercó a él y la abrazó con ansias. La tenía cerca de él y ahora no permitiría nunca más que se separaran. Pero la película seguía rodándose y la escena final estaba esperando por ella para ser grabada. Tenía que lograr que ella hiciera la toma de una sola vez, los celos lo consumirían vivo si llegara a enterarse de que tuvo que repetir la escena varias veces. Más si es por culpa suya, por impedir a su novia el ensayar con su co-protagonista. Pero que lo desollaran vivo si lo permitiría. Sería él quien ensayara e iba a disfrutar enormemente con ello. Hasta que no estuviera satisfecho al cien por ciento. No la dejaría salir de ahí. No hasta que viera que sus labios estuvieran hinchados y colorados por sus besos. No mientras no la hiciera sentir todo el gran amor que había escondido durante tantos años. Separándose de ella con desgano de soltarla, pero para poder verla a los ojos, con voz firme y sin capacidad de réplica le dijo:

—Pero antes que nada, hay algo más que debo confesarte y es mi verdadero nombre —suspiró fuertemente, Y tomando aire para darse valentía abrió la boca y...

—Hizuri Kuon, ese es tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad, Ren? —él se quedó perplejo ante la mirada escrutadora de Kyoko.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Soy muy densa para muchas cosas, Ren. Fui densa para darme cuenta de que tus sentimientos hacia mí no eran de un simple senpai a una kohai, no era porque fuera tu obligación cuidarme. Porque te lo hubiera pedido el presidente. Pero a pesar de lo tonta que he sido, hasta yo pude notar la forma en que mi padre y mi madre te veían, es decir, los tuyos..., además del hecho de que estuvieran presentes en el hospital, sé que padre hubiera ido pero lo que no estoy segura es si el presidente lo hubiera llamado solo por mí. Así que después de aceptar que tú eras Corn, y gracias a todo lo que me había dicho Kei dentro del barco, cuando estuve internada no tuve más que sumar dos más dos y la única explicación posible era que tú fueras el verdadero Kuon, pero estaba en ti el decirme o no la verdad cuando tú te sintieras listo para hacerlo —Kyoko agachó la cabeza al confirmar que el padre que ella adoraba tanto era en verdad el padre de Ren, los labios le temblaban. Ren, no pudo soportarlo y puso los suyos sobre los de ella. Con una sonrisa le replicó.

—Ellos son tus padres tanto como los míos. Kyoko, cuando estuvo mi padre en Japón, tú le devolviste al hijo que perdió. Y fue gracias a ti que yo he recuperado a mi familia. No sabes cómo han esperado ellos para que yo te dijera la verdad y así poder estrecharte entre sus brazos como la hija que eres. Para ellos no es necesario que nos casemos para que tú seas parte de la familia. Pero yo jamás te veré como mi hermana —dijo con una mirada siniestra—. Ahora que sabes casi toda la verdad es necesario que pasemos a lo relevante del día de hoy —a Kyoko no se le pasó por alto la frase "casi toda la verdad" pero creyó que eso lo podían dejar para otro día. Él ya le había confesado lo de Corn y su verdadero nombre (aunque este lo hubiera deducido ella sola, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?), lo que fuera que estuviera guardando, estaba segura de que lo contaría en el momento que se sintiera más cómodo y tranquilo.

—Es absolutamente necesario que te enseñe a hacer responder a tu compañero a la primera. Nadie debería tocar lo que es mío, no me gusta compartirte. Sí ya sé —dijo ante la mirada recriminatoria y divertida de su novia, mientas su mano se posa en la mejilla para acariciarla— sé que eres actriz al igual que yo soy actor, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que odio que alguien más te bese o toque. No puedo soportarlo. Siento que podría matar al primero que lo intente... —sabía que ella tomaría sus palabras como una vaga advertencia porque en el mundo del espectáculo llegaría un día que alguno de los dos tendría que dar ese paso y para ella había llegado. Por mucho que él lo odiara—. No sabes todo lo que pasó por mi mente aquella vez que hablamos en el hotel antes del accidente, cuando me dijiste que te habían dados todos esos NG, yo, en ese momento deseaba tanto ser tu coestrella, ser el que recibiera tus caricias y tus besos, le tuve tanta envidia y tantos celos que... —no pudo terminar la frase, le avergonzaba que ella supiera que rompió un lápiz imaginando que era el cuello del infeliz sujeto que tenía por coprotagonista.

—Está bien, acepto. Enséñame todo lo que creas necesario, —dijo quedo mientras un fuerte sonrojo coloreaba todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa complacida surcaba sus labios. A él le encantaba verla así. Sobre todo por su causa. Así que se sentó más cerca de ella y de forma tranquila pero sensual la fue atrayendo hacia sí. Sin apartar la vista de su rostro solo bajaba la mirada para observar sus labios irresistibles, haciendo que la chica se pasara la lengua por ellos humedeciéndolos, dejándolos listos para él. Fue acercando su rostro lentamente, al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura. Posó su boca en la de ella suavemente, saboreándola, moviendo sus labios con insistencia. Acarició su entrada con la lengua para hacer que la chica la abriera y darle permiso para explorarla. Ella reacciona tal y como él lo desea. Le abre el paso, le cede el control por completo. La lengua de Ren va buscando la de ella, comienza una danza entre los dos. Sin poder reprimir su deseo por ella, explora lentamente su interior, tratando de grabarse a fuego su sabor, su textura, sus labios. Con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura la sujeta con fuerza para hacerle sentir su necesidad de ella, pero al mismo tiempo con la delicadeza de su amor y respeto. Sus manos empiezan a vagar por el cuerpo de su novia, conociéndolo, disfrutando de arriba y abajo, pero antes de que ya no pudiera controlarse se detiene. Ellas vuelven a su nuca y a su espalda. No es que estén mejor ahí pero sí es más seguro. Y él quiere que ella siempre se sienta segura a su lado. Por falta de aire se separan. No debe presionarla ni apresurarla. Para eso tendrán toda la vida. Si por él fuera, en poco tiempo sería su esposa. Y entonces sí. Podría tenerla para él solo. Para cuando su mente logra funcionar y le permite articular una frase completa, dice:

—Y así es como se debe besar en una escena romántica, pero solo conmigo, Kyoko, solo conmigo..., —a lo que se gana un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de su completamente roja novia. La abraza y lleva su cabeza a su pecho, mientras él empieza a reír con ganas. Oh, sí, la vida junto a su Kyoko, nunca sería aburrida.

—Solo hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿hay alguna diferencia de cuando me besaste como Corn y me dijiste que me amabas a ahorita cuando me besas como Ren o como Kuon? —esta vez la picardía en su mirada le decía lo que él deseaba escuchar.

—Eso me lo puedes contestar tú misma y después volverás a hacerlo cuando por fin seas mi esposa —y dicho esto se acercó a ella uniendo sus labios de forma posesiva y anhelante.

* * *

Ahora sí, este es el final. Mil gracias a todos que se pasaron por aquí y también aquellos que se animaron a dejar un review y a todos los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos.

Serenity, Japanda, anónimo3 y Midori13, ¡muchas gracias!

Un fuerte abrazo.

Con cariño

kikitapatia


End file.
